Safe Harbor
by Richefic
Summary: Gibbs wasn't known for his patience with new recruits. But then he had never recruited anyone in the same circumstances as DiNozzo. Even so, the transfer from Baltimore PD to Washington NCIS doesn't exactly run smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – Some of these are mine. It's not hard to spot the ones that don't belong to me.

AN – This is set in the same Universe as Trial and Tribulations and The Job Offer. The undercover operation and the Baltimore characters featured in those stories. This will be a long story. The draft is about 20,000 words and I'll aim to post as regularly as life allows.

* * *

Despite his promise, Gibbs didn't make it to Mike Dyer's funeral. A dead sailor in Georgetown saw to that, but he drove at breakneck speeds, even for him, to make it to the cemetery as the mourners were dispersing.

As he exited the car he scanned the crowd, looking for DiNozzo, his eyes narrowed as he spotted the lone figure, standing apart under the oak tree, his face impassive as he cradled his injured arm inside against his chest. He watched as few people, including the Baltimore Homicide Captain Bob Hawkins stopped for a word, but most of the mourners, mindful of the pending board of enquiry, looked pointedly away. Gibbs sighed, he'd been afraid of that.

"He's an idiot," Gibbs turned to see Laurel Dyer looking at DiNozzo with a mixture of affection and exasperation. "Can't you talk to him?"

"What do you want me to say?" Gibbs asked mildly.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm pregnant, not stupid," Laurel fixed him with a level look which reminded Gibbs fondly of Shannon. "We both know Tony wasn't the one who took an unauthorised cell into an undercover operation. He shouldn't be taking the blame for Mike's death. This board of enquiry could end his career."

"You tried telling him that?"

"Oh, I've tried," She shook her head. "He says he wants the children to remember their father as a good man. He won't listen to me."

"What makes you think he'll listen to me?"

"You think he accepted your job offer because of your charming personality?" Laurel raised a brow. "Tony's a really great guy, Agent Gibbs. Except, for criminals and FBI Agents he likes everybody. But it takes a lot to earn his respect. For some reason, he thinks pretty highly of you."

"Only' pretty' highly?"Gibbs smiled.

"What Tony really needs is someone who understands him," Laurel was deadly serious. "If you can be that guy Agent Gibbs, he'll walk through fire for you."

Gibbs frowned as he made his way over to where the younger man stood. DiNozzo was a good Detective. Better than he realised. In a year or so and he'd be a fine senior field Agent. Gibbs would jump through whatever hoops Morrow required to secure his transfer. But he'd never been one to coddle his Agents. He wasn't about to start with DiNozzo.

"Gibbs," Tony greeted him without turning, keeping his expression carefully schooled."Slow day in DC?"

Giving him a sideways look Gibbs eyes narrowed as he took in the dark circles under the Italian's eyes, not to mention the way his suit jacket hung more loosely off his tall frame.

"Got an early mark," He observed blandly. "Dead sailor. Turned out he died of natural causes."

"It happens sometimes."DiNozzo nodded.

"I missed lunch," Gibbs said after they had stood there a while. "You want to go grab a Pizza, or something?"

"I should probably show my face at the house." Tony said, obviously not relishing the idea.

Gibbs didn't blame him. The younger man had already endured more than his share of dark looks and muttered comments for one day. The ex-marine scrubbed at his face, the younger man would be no good to NCIS or anyone else, if he let his grief consume him.

Gibbs knew what that could be like.

"I'm buying," He pressed. "Pepperoni, Sausage and extra cheese, right?"

"You memorise all of my food preferences?" Tony looked curiously at him. "Because that's pretty long list."

"You want Pizza or not?"

"Actually there's this little hole in the wall place down by the harbour. Makes the best burgers you ever tasted. Mike and I always used to go there when we were in the neighbourhood," Tony suggested, wistfully. "You'll like it. They use real steak."

"You bring your car?"Gibbs agreed.

"No, I caught a ride with the Captain." Tony looked around only to realise the cemetery was deserted, all the other cars long gone. He shrugged, the pale thin planes of his face looking angular and gaunt. "I guess he figures I'm your problem now."

"Damn straight." Gibbs agreed.

* * *

The morning of the board of enquiry the day dawned sunny and warm. It was a day spending time with friends and loved one. Ball games in the park, late afternoon cook outs, not for ending the law enforcement career of one of the most promising investigators Gibbs had ever worked with.

A guilty verdict was a foregone conclusion. To protect his dead partner's reputation DiNozzo had already admitted liability going in. What they were doing now was damage limitation, so that the younger man wouldn't loose his badge for something he hadn't actually done. Across the room, DiNozzo looked like he was facing a firing squad.

"That poor boy," Mallard murmured. "Of course, all this unpleasantness could be avoided if you simply told them that Detective Dyer was the one at fault."

"Not going to happen, Duck." Gibbs was resolute. He didn't agree with DiNozzo's methods but he had to admire his motives. He wasn't about to do an end run around him before they had even got started. "Besides, if everything goes according to plan, I won't have to."

"Jethro, I do hope you're not about to do something rash." Mallard frowned.

"I guess we're about to find out," Gibbs grinned tightly, as he rose to greet a tall blonde man in a dark suit. "Watson, glad you could make it."

"Anything for you, Gunny," Watson looked across the room at DiNozzo. "That him?"

"That's him." Gibbs agreed.

"You sure you want to call in your marker for him?" Watson asked sceptically as he looked at the dark haired figure. "Kid looks kind of scrawny to me."

"He's had a rough couple of weeks," Gibbs excused him. "You remember what I needed?"

"Sure do, LJ."

"Really?" Gibbs grinned dangerously. "Because you seem to have forgotten what I said I'd do the next time you called me LJ?"

"As I recall, you said you'd kick my ass," Watson was unconcerned, as he reached into his jacket and produced a large manila envelope. "Everything you need is in here. You need me to go through it again?"

"No, I got it," Gibbs nodded his thanks, as he tucked the papers away. "Think it'll be enough?"

"That's some of my best work, it'll do the job," Watson assured him. "What do you plan on telling the kid?"

"Need to know," Gibbs paused. "He doesn't."

Watson raised a brow at that. Gibbs could hardly blame him. He was putting his own career on the line to pull DiNozzo's ass out of the fire And he'd called in some long standing debts to pull all this together at such short notice. He knew Watson was curious. He also knew he wouldn't ask.

Truth be told Gibbs had no intention of making DiNozzo feel beholden to him. The Italian had been clear all along that he was prepared to accept whatever consequences the board handed down. Gibbs respected that. If he was going to earn DiNozzo's loyalty he wanted to do it the old fashioned way.

"Gibbs," Captain Bob Hawkins appeared at his shoulder. "We're ready to get started."

"Can you give me a minute?" Gibbs tilted his head in the direction of the Italian.

DiNozzo didn't react as he came to stand beside him at the window. For a moment, Gibbs simply stood there, letting his solid presence lend support.

"Gibbs," DiNozzo swallowed hard. "This was my choice, my decision, I can't ask you to do this."

"You didn't," Gibbs reminded him. DiNozzo had been his choice, long before all this mess started. He wasn't about to let him go now. Reaching out he gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. "You know what to do."

"Yes sir." DiNozzo visibly straightened his shoulders.

Gibbs shook his head slightly. The ex-marine's dislike of being called "Sir" was widely known. Sooner or later, all his people called him Boss. Like an over eager puppy it had taken Langer less than a day. To date the older and more mature Burley had held out the longest, taking two weeks and a shootout in an alley.

He figured DiNozzo would be a learning curve all by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

AN - Many thanks for al yoru kind reviews. I'm so glad people are enjoying this. As I said we've a ways to go yet but you wouldn't want me to make it easy - would you. Grins.

* * *

DiNozzo didn't react as the board of enquiry delivered their verdict. Although the having the blame for his partner's death laid firmly at his feet must have been hard for him to hear. Especially, as he knew the official reprimand would be going into his file.

By the time Gibbs and the other witnesses had spilled out from the conference room he was long gone. Gibbs clamped down on his feelings of concern and went in searhc of drinkeable coffee. DiNozzo had been a cop in this city for two years before he had even met Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He could take care of himself.

"Oh my," Mallard's tone was a mixture of admiration and dismay as he recalled DiNozzo's testimony. "You' re going to have your hands full with that young man. It is quite a talent to be able to evade the truth quite so completely and yet tell not a single lie. I do believe my dear Jethro, that you may finally have met your match."

"You know me, Duck," Gibbs grinned wolfishly. "I like a challenge."

"A month's suspension without pay and an official reprimand, that's better than we could have hoped for," Watson observed as he appeared at their shoulders with a satisfied expression on his face. "Kid did a good job, LJ. I can sure see why you like him."

"Watson," He clasped the hand of the former Special Forces solider gratefully. Gibbs knew better than to think the result had been a forgone conclusion. The only way to ensure good results was to have good people. "Never figured you for the kind of guy that knew their way around computers."

"You had absolutely no clue what you were telling 'em did you?" Watson grinned.

"Nope," Gibbs agreed. "But it sure sounded good and that's all that counts."

"Computers are the way of the future, LJ," Warren warned. "Even the criminals are catching on these days. Give it a couple of years and even you'll be dragged into the technological revolution."

"Doubt that," Gibbs shook his head. "I can barely get my cell to work."

"Then do what all the best commanders do. Find yourself some wunderkind from MIT who knows his way around a hard drive and delegate," Warren advised. As usual he left without a goodbye.

Gibbs shook his head as he watched Warren walk away. He'd yet to meet a computer geek who didn't look like they were about to loose control of their bladder if he so much as looked in their direction. Never mind one who would last five minutes out in the field.

As if to prove his lack of aptitude for technology his cell phone chose that moment to ring only to go dead and silent when he answered. Gibbs frowned. Why would DiNozzo call him and then hang up? Hitting his speed dial he made a call of his own.

"Abs? I need you to triangulate a cell phone number for me."

Even the way he drove it took Gibs almost thirty minutes to make it to the location Abby had pinpointed. When he pulled up in front of a seedy bar in a worse neighbourhood Gibbs was about ready to kick DiNozzo's ass. Looking for answers in a place like this was worse than stupid, it was a fast way to end a career in law enforcement.

"You know," the bartender swallowed hard when faced with Gibbs' badge and the business end of a Sig Saur. "Most folks just slip me a bill when they want information."

"I'm in a hurry." Gibbs smiled thinly.

Exiting into the bright sunlight of the alley in back of the bar Gibbs was ready for just about anything except what he saw. Three guys from Baltimore Homicide were holding DiNozzo, his one good arm twisted behind his back as Lieutenant Sands slowly rolled up his sleeves with a look of predatory anticipation on his face.

"My mother's dead and my father would think that was a compliment." Tony had lifted his chin defiantly.

"You know your problem, DiNozzo?" Sands took a step closer. "You talk way too much. It got a good cop killed. So now we're going to shut your mouth for you."

Sands never saw the blow coming. Blinking stupidly into the sunlight as he lay on his back in the filth and the garbage he looked up at the avenging figure of Leroy Jethro Gibbs as a hand pressed down hard against his throat, severely restricting his air flow.

"Listen up, because I am only going to say this once," Gibbs hissed as Sands gasped for breath, hands weakly trying to break the vice like grip on his airway. "DiNozzo wasn't the one who took an unauthorised cell into that undercover operation. An operation which would have run a hell of a lot smoother if you had been doing your job and providing your men with the backup they needed. You want to blame someone for Dyer's death? You go look in a mirror."

Abruptly releasing his hold, Gibbs grabbed the Lieutenant by the shirt front and hauled him roughly to his feet, holding him in place as the man wheezed and coughed, sucking in mouthfuls of air life a drowning man released from the depths. The ex-marine cast his narrow-eyed gaze around to take in the men still holding DiNozzo. None of them could meet his eyes. One shifted his feet, uncomfortably, a bright bloom of shame on his face.

"You know the penalty for striking a Federal Officer?" Gibbs asked dangerously. He didn't wait for a reply. "You come after my Agent again and you're gonna wish that's what happened to you. Now, all of you, get out of my sight."

Sands scuttled away without looking at him, the men who had been holding DiNozzo awkwardly following. The Italian took a moment to straighten his clothes and run a hand through his hair, gingerly flexing his arm and wincing as the circulation returned, before he was ready to meet Gibbs' gaze.

"My father always said I would end up in the gutter."

"Could have been worse," Gibbs tone was curt. "You could have lost your badge."

"I know," Tony sighed. "I guess a month's suspension without pay and a reprimand is getting off pretty lightly."

"I don't mean the dammed hearing," Gibbs rounded on him, swiftly advancing, so that Tony was forced to give ground, backing up until his back hit the side of the building. "Where's your head? If vice isn't staking this place out, then narcotics sure as hell will be. Or were you just bucking for a DUI?"

"Gibbs .."

"You drove halfway across town without spotting you were being tailed," The ex-marine reprimanded sharply. "You drank enough on an empty stomach with a busted arm to be sure you can't fight back and then you mouth off at the guy about to beat you to a pulp," Gibbs' eyes blazed. "That's not just hot headed. It's damn near suicidal."

"Oh please. I am not suicidal." Tony rolled his eyes.

"No?" Gibbs asked softly as he stepped right up into DiNozzo's personal space, his voice becoming more dangerous. "Then tell me this. Out of everyone in this city you could have called for help, why did you call the guy who was right across town?"

"You think I should have called 911?" Tony was bitter. "In case you hadn't noticed, those guys were cops."

"Damn it, DiNozzo! Did you want me to find your body?" Gibbs challenged.

Tony looked at him, silent and unflinching, until Gibbs began to wonder if he was ever going to answer. Then he looked away and in the instant Gibbs saw something of a reflection of his own loss and pain in the shadows of his eyes. Not for the first time he realised that someone in the Italian's past had done a real number on DiNozzo.

Maybe more than one someone.

"Mike was a popular guy," Tony's tone was bleak. "You were the only person I thought would actually come," Then he wiped a hand across his face and in a move that worried Gibbs more than his pain and anguish forced a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Besides, you drive faster than the average bear."

"You noticed that, huh?" Gibbs kept his tone neutral as he stepped back. Part of him still wanted to strangle the younger man for being so reckless but he couldn't help but feel some sympathy. He sighed and scrubbed at his face. It wasn't as if he had expected to fix this right off. "You've got two weeks, Bobo. Clear your head, get that arm of yours fixed up, take a vacation, I don't care. I want you at NCIS fit for duty at 0800 the first of next month."

"Gibbs, weren't you listening? I was suspended for a month." Tony reminded him.

"Not in DC."

"You know," Tony wrinkled his brow as he considered that, tipping his head on one side, before he stabbed vaguely at the air with his finger. "I don't think it's supposed to work like that."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs gave him an old fashioned look. "You don't need to serve the suspension. You already put in your resignation. You belong to me, now."

"I do?" Tony considered that. "I should be worried, right?"

"Depends," Gibbs allowed. "Only half the stories you've heard about me are true. Trouble is, figuring out which half."

"Yes sir."

Gibbs shook his head. He was certain DiNozzo was calling him that on purpose just to see how far he could yank his chain. Reaching out he cuffed him across the back of the head. The Italain's grin only got wider. DiNozzo was going to be a handful, alright.

"C'mon," He ordered curtly, jerking his head in the direction he wanted DiNozzo to go and striding off without looking if he was following. His back still turned he raised his voice a little so that it carried easily back to the Italian. "I need coffee and it's your turn to buy."

It only took a moment, before hurrying feet caught up and fell into step beside him.

"You did hear the part where they said, 'without pay" right?" Tony's voice asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, 'Special Agent' what is that about anyway? DiNozzo's voice carried clearly across the bullpen as Gibbs' newly appointed senior field Agent, Dawn Roberts, escorted him to his desk.

Gibbs paid no attention to her answer, as he silently surveyed the former homicide Detective. DiNozzo looked tanned and healthy. Judging by the way he was carrying a large backpack his arm was no longer bothering him and his eyes were bright and eager for new challenges. To all outward appearances there was no sign of the trauma he had endured in Baltimore.

Gibbs knew better. But he admired the attempt.

"DiNozzo." He greeted him.

"Gibbs." Tony tipped his head on one side. "You know, I've been meaning to ask. I don't have to salute anyone do I, because I've never been able to get that quite right?"

"No saluting." Gibbs assured him.

"Although we do use Naval Terminology and work with service regulations. You'll have to read up on those." Dawn Roberts spoke with all the assurance of a former FBI Agent and two years as an NCIS Agent on Gibbs' team."

"But murder that's still wrong, right?" Tony grinned.

"DiNozzo here, went to a military academy," Gibbs told Roberts. "He probably knows more about ranks and regs than you do."

"You know about that?" DiNozzo's eyes narrowed warily and Gibbs saw a hint of the sharp mind of the talented investigator, before DiNozzo shrugged a little bashfully as if it was no big deal. "You didn't talk to my twelfth grade teacher did you? Because, he never liked me."

"It was in your file." Gibbs reminded him blandly, noting the way that DiNozzo imperceptivity relaxed at the reassurance that Gibbs hadn't gone digging around in his past. Gibbs didn't see any reason to tell him that he had done some of that too. Although, he hadn't found anything that worried him they way the idea seemed to have unnerved the Italian.

Maybe he needed to dig a little deeper.

As DiNozzo settled at his desk a few other Agents stopped by to introduce themselves. Tony flirted a little outrageously with the woman, which Gibbs kept in check with a look, or a head slap, or in the face of the extremely obvious attraction between him and Special Agent Cassie Yates, sending DiNozzo down to records for two hours.

"You think you can behave like a Federal Agent now?" Gibbs eyed him on his return.

"Even better than a cold shower," DiNozzo assured him, his face creasing into a disgusted frown as he brushed some more cobwebs from his jacket.

With the guys Tony talked sports of cold cases. One or two of them had worked with DiNozzo in Peoria or Phily and there was a great deal of back-slapping and outrageous stories which had Roberts rolling her eyes. A small number had heard the scuttlebutt about Baltimore were cool, even hostile. DiNozzo acted like he didn't notice.

Afterwards, Gibbs would wish that he had introduced Abby to DiNozzo in Baltimore, when the younger man was pale and injured. She would have been all sympathy, cooing over his busted arm and commiserating at the death of his partner. As soon as he led the tanned and healthy modal into the lab he saw her eyes narrow instinctively at the sight of all those muscles and teeth.

"Wow," Tony smiled, as he took in her unorthodox dress and her tattoos. "Are those real? "

It was a genuine smile, not the one he used for suspects or because he wanted something. Gibbs knew the difference. But Abby didn't have that advantage and questioning the authenticity of her beloved art-work, even in jest, wasn't a good start.

"I thought you were supposed to be a Detective." Abby tossed her pigtails acerbically. "Can't you tell?"

Tony took a deep breath and cast a small sideways glance at Gibbs. He'd heard the almost playful way that the ex-marine spoke to the Forensic Scientist. Their affectionate banter spoke of a warm and long standing relationship. If there was one person at NCIS he had wanted to make a good impression on it was Abby. Deciding to take her words as a challenge he took a step forward and pasted on his most ingratiating look.

"Of course I can tell. I actually have some experience with tattoos. I got one myself when I was in College."

"You did?" Abby eyed him disbelievingly as she looked up and down. "Show me."

"Ah, I can't," Tony felt a blush creep across his face and tried to ignore Gibbs sardonically raised brow. He hadn't planned on a game and show and tell. "I was in College. It was Spring Break. I was a little drunk. Well, actually, I was a lot drunk. I wasn't really thinking straight. Not one of my better ideas."

Too late, he saw Abby's eye narrow to icy slits.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs tone was expressionless, but Tony thought he heard a long suffering sigh, as the Marine tilted his head sideways, indicating that he should shut up and leave.

"I know, Gibbs," Tony cut in before he could say it. "Records."

Gibbs waited until he had left before fixing the pigtailed young woman with a stern look.

"Abby."

"Gibbs, I can't believe you replaced a lovely, wonderful, man like Stan with that, that, Ken doll!" Abby exploded.

Gibbs shook his head. He knew that Abby had loved Stan and mourned his departure. If she gave DiNozzo a chance Gibbs was pretty sure that the two of them would hit it off just fine. But he also knew that there was no point in telling her that when she was in this mood.

"Be nice," He instructed her, as he learnt forward to kiss her on the forehead. "I need him in one piece."

"You're no fun Gibbs." Abby's protest followed him out of the lab.

* * *

Nobody could say DiNozzo didn't hit the ground running. They caught cases back to back and DiNozzo put in the hours Gibbs demanded and then some. When the ex-marine found him sleeping at his desk three mornings in a row he began to wonder if the kid even had a home to go to. But he made it a rule not to infere in his Agents' private lives. That kind of thing only invited a level of personal interaction Gibbs wasn't comfortable reciprocating.

"And how is Agent DiNozzo doing?" Tom Morrow asked a few days later as he stood with Gibbs and Mallard in MTAC waiting for the satellites, the diplomats, the Navy officials or whatever the hell it was that was delaying their scheduled video conference to align.

"Just fine, Sir." Gibbs answered.

Morrow raised a slightly sceptical eyebrow at the unequivocal endorsement. Gibbs could hardly blame him. He wasn't exactly known for his tolerance with new recruits. Most of them didn't last. But then none of them had ever been hired in the same circumstances as DiNozzo.

"The way I heard it, he's already alienated half of the female staff and slept with the other half," Morrow commented dryly. "I hope that's not going to become a problem, Jethro."

"I didn't take you as the type to listen to scuttlebutt, Tom."

"So, long as that's all it is."

"DiNozzo talks a good game," Gibbs conceded. "But he never flirts with anyone who's married and he knows when to take no for answer, besides, he's been too busy to get into any real trouble, know for a fact he hasn't been on a single date yet."

"And he and Ms Scutio? Has that settled down now?"

Gibbs grimaced, it had been almost painful to watch Tony trying too hard to be Abby's friend, which in turn had pushed all the wrong buttons with forensic expert and encouraged her to become even more aloof. If something didn't change soon, he was going to have to start knocking heads together.

"They're working it out."

"I had a complaint from Bob Deakins that someone put superglue on his senior field Agent's keyboard," Morrow observed dryly. "I don't suppose your team would know anything about that?"

"That depends," Gibbs pretended to consider. "Did DiNozzo come to you with a complaint that Deakin's senior field Agent called him a spoiled rich kid, using Daddy's millions to play at cops and robbers?"

"No, I don't believe he did," Morrow said darkly. "Does that also account for Agent Gibson's black eye and his request for a transfer?"

"The way I heard it, DiNozzo got in a lucky punch when he and Gibson were sparring in the gym. Gibson's suggestion that he screwed up in Baltimore and got his partner killed probably had nothing to do with it," Gibbs observed blandly. "Gibson wasn't bucking for a transfer when I last saw him."

"And after you saw him?" Morrow raised a brow. "Never mind, don't answer that. I'll trust your judgement on this one, Jethro, for now. But DiNozzo's already used up most of his nine lives. If he doesn't come up to snuff there may well be consequences that none of us can avoid."

"Understood, sir."

As Morrow stepped away to see what the hold up was, Mallard moved a little closer to Gibbs and spoke sotto voice;

"Did you hear that Agent Baxter was kind enough to buy young Anthony his lunch today?" He asked with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"No," Gibbs straightened slightly. Baxter's lethal burgers were liberally laced with chilli sauce and slices of jalapeños. The snalck was traditional and rite of passage for unsuspecting newbies at NCIS. The Agent earning points and kudos for how much of it they could eat, plus bonus marks for actually keeping it down. "How did he do?"

Gibbs' seniority, not to mention his reputation, had ensured that Baxter had never actually inflicted this relatively harmless bit of hazing on the Marine. But on the last occasion, when particularly frustrated with the pathetic efforts of his latest transfer, Gibbs had seized the burger out of his hands and wolfed in down in a few mouthfuls, to the chagrin of newbie, who immediately began writing his transfer request, and the delight of the bullpen who gave him a thunderous round of applause.

"You know," The MD frowned as he went off at a tangent. "I really am going to have to speak to that young man about his diet. I dread to think what the lining of his stomach must be like."

"Duck." Gibbs tried to get him back on track.

"He equalled your record," Mallard sounded like a proud grandfather. "He ate the whole thing in a matter of moments and then asked Dawn if she planned on finishing her Philly steak sandwich."

Gibbs grinned.

"Atta boy, DiNozzo."


	4. Chapter 4

Their next case looked like a straightforward shooting but in the event there was nothing straightforward about it. The data they had collected from the crime scene, contradicted the witness statements and the forensic evidence just added to the confusion until they were getting no-where fast.

Sipping on his fourth coffee that morning Gibbs slipped quietly into the back of the lab as Abby and his two field Agents argued back and forth over how the bullet had ended up in the aluminium siding.

"There is no way Warren could have made that shot from the alley," Abby objected. "It's just not possible."

"And yet we see the bullet." Roberts pointed out.

"Maybe there was two of him," Abby theorised. "You know, like those twins, who look identical, wear the same clothes, live in the same house, the witnesses wouldn't be able to tell them apart?"

"Who lives like that?" Roberts protested.

"Barbara and Brenda Williams," Tony offered. "Identical Twin Blonde Cheerleaders. I dated Brenda for a while. At least, I think it was Brenda. It was really hard to tell them apart."

"Double the trouble?" Abby couldn't help herself.

"Double the fun." Tony grinned

"You have anything to add on the case, DiNozzo?" Gibbs reprimanded.

He wasn't surprised when, instead of a guilty flinch, DiNozzo just turned and gave him a broad, welcoming, grin. The Italian always seemed to be aware of his presence. Gibbs was pretty sure his hearing wasn't that good, the Marine knew how to move silently, but he suspected that the coffee and sawdust gave him away.

"As a matter of fact ..," Tony began. Gibbs watched as the Italian stepped closer to the plasma and peered at the representation of the crime scene. Gibbs could almost see him thinking, as he studied the evidence. He let him take his time. Now that he was actually focused DiNozzo had the damndest way of making a connection between apparently random and unconnected event. "What if the shooter wasn't in the alley? What if he was in the ladies power room?"

"Do you think, for once, you could leave your sexual fantasies out of this, DiNozzo?" Dawn wrinkled her nose.

"Some of the best women in cinematic history have been men." DiNozzo wasn't cowed.

"Do NOT give me examples!" Roberts held up a hand.

"No, as much as I hate to admit it, I think he might be right," Abby was suddenly enthusiastic as her fingers flew across the keyboard inputting the scenario. "Look, it would explain the trajectory."

"Abby, I can't believe you are buying into this," Dawn huffed. "Williams was under surveillance the whole time. There was no way he could have snuck off to the ladies powder room."

Gibbs looked over the edge of his coffee cup at DiNozzo, his blue eyes meeting the dark green ones. The younger man didn't back down as his Boss continued to regard him with the kind of piercing stare that had made hardened Marines falter. Satisfied Gibbs gave a small nod.

"Spit it out DiNozzo."

The gruff tone belied the pride he felt that DiNozzo had pieced this together, making the intuitive leap that Abby's science; Dawn's strategy and even his own gut hadn't been able to fathom.

"It wasn't Williams who made the shot," Tony grinned. "It was Harris."

Gibbs his grin in his coffee cup, letting the Italian bask in his moment, as Dawn and Abbey regarded the Italian with open-mouthed surprise, before turning back to the plasma; twin looks of stunned realisation creeping across their faces. Only when DiNozzo's expression turned a little too smug did the DI inside of him feel the need to bring him up short.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Grab your gear."

* * *

Arriving at the base, the soldier on the gate directed them to the basketball courts where Harris was talking in low, furious tones to a Hispanic man they hadn't seen before. As they exited the car Gibbs took a second to be proud of how smoothly his newly formed team reacted. Following his lead they drew their weapons and stealthily approached, DiNozzo peeling off at a tilt of Gibbs head, like a well-trained sheepdog, to circle around Harris and box him in. Taking his stance, Gibbs raised his weapon.

"NCIS. Federal Agents. Freeze."

There was a second when Harris' eyes widened and he stopped dead, his expression registering nothing but shock as he saw the three, armed, Agents and knew that the game was up. He had been found out. Escape was futile and surrender was his only option.

But he still ran.

DiNozzo took off after him, moving before Roberts could react. Even as he secured his suspect Gibbs tracked him with his eyes, watching the Italian steadily gaining on Harris until they both disappeared behind a range of trees.

"You want me to go after him?" Roberts asked.

"DiNozzo can handle it," Gibbs was confident. "He was a College football star."

"Yeah?" Dawn looked grudgingly impressed. "What happened?"

Gibbs didn't query the fact that she assumed he'd know. Dawn knew how thorough his background checks were. Still, he didn't think that DiNozzo would appreciate him sharing all the details of that particularly painful titbit. Gibbs could respect that. He knew how hard it was to let go of a dream.

"He got injured." He was deliberately vague.

Just then DiNozzo appeared over the horizon propelling a very pissed looking Harris in front of him. Judging by the long graze on the side of his jaw, he hadn't gone down easily. Gibbs didn't even try to feel sorry about that. The puffy swelling around DiNozzo's eye and the way he was limping was a different matter.

"Wow, that's gonna be some shiner, DiNozzo," Roberts mocked, as soon as Harris was safely stowed in the car. "Didn't they teach you how to duck at the Police Academy?"

Gibbs watched with displeasure as a few nearby grunts snickered loudly, causing DiNozzo's face to flame with embarrassment. The ex-marine didn't mind a little hazing within his team, expected it really, but he expected his people to have each other's six in public. He waited for a patented DiNozzo come back but the Italian just pressed his lips together and jerked his face sharply away from Dawn's touch when she tried to get a closer look at his eye.

"Stay here and take these men's statements," Gibbs ordered her. "See if they overheard anything Harris was saying."

"Gibbs," Dawn protested. By now a small crowd had gathered. Taking every statement single-handed would be a slow, repetitive and ultimately most likely fruitless task. None of them had been close enough to hear anything that would stand up in court. "How am I supposed to get back?"

"Call a cab." Gibbs threw over his shoulder.

He waited until Harris was safely stowed in the sedan before turning his attention to DiNozzo. Mindful of his reaction to Dawn's touch he merely stepped in a little closer and inspected the damage with a practised eye. He didn't miss the way DiNozzo stiffened at the attention, as if anticipating a dressing down.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tony blinked at the unexpected compassion. "I'm sorry. I should never have let him get the drop on me. It was stupid."

"Yeah, you should have, and next time you will," Gibbs reprimanded mildly, DiNozzo was already beating himself up about this for both of them, he didn't need the Marine coming down on him hard for a relatively minor mistake. He'd still got his man when all was said and done. His eyes narrowed as they tracked across his injured Agent. "Ankle?"

"Twisted it a bit," Tony allowed. "I can still walk on it."

Gibbs nodded, accepting that. Then he dropped his gaze to the red and rapidly swelling hand that DiNozzo was attempting to hide behind his back. Nodding in the direction of the boot print clearly visible on the back, he raised a brow before asking in a deceptively mild tone.

"What about your hand?"

"Ah," Tony visibly winced, torn by his desire to play down his injuries and his reluctant to lie to this man who actually seemed to care what was going on with him. "I don't think it's broken. I kinda know what that feels like."

"Uh huh," Gibbs wasn't unduly concerned. Granted, DiNozzo's jacket listed all his work related injuries and there was nothing in there about broken bones. Still, the Italian could be talking about his busted leg from that football game, or maybe a childhood accident. Gibbs would bet his boat that DiNozzo was the kind of kid who climbed trees. Still, he wasn't about to take any chances. "When we get back you let Ducky check you out."

"_Ducky?_" DiNozzo visibly paled as his he looked at the ex-marine with open disbelief. "Gibbs, he treats dead people. That's not exactly a shining endorsement of his medical skills."

"Still has a great bedside manner," Turning his back to the younger man, Gibbs smiled broadly as he moved towards the car, watching out of the corner of his eye to see that the Italian was managing to keep up on his injured ankle. "He's stitched me up a time or two."

"Still," DiNozzo made a face as he fell into step behind him. "Dead people?"

"Your choice DiNozzo," Gibbs was uncompromising as he came around to the driver's side of the sedan. "Either you let Ducky check you out or we're all taking a trip to the Hospital."

"Fine, I'll go see Ducky," DiNozzo huffed. Then he paused, tipping his head on one side. "He does have an office, right. I mean, I don't have to sit on the tables where the dead people go? Do I? Gibbs?"


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they arrived back at NCIS Gibbs saw to it that their two suspects were escorted to interrogation. It wouldn't do them any harm to cool their heels for a while. His priority was his Agent, DiNozzo might claim that he was 'fine' but he had been unusually quiet during the ride back to headquarters and his complexion was unnaturally pale.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs collected the Italian with a jerk of his head, as he headed towards the elevator. "With me."

"Gibbs we don't have to do this," Tony visibly tried to rally, straightening his shoulders as he tried to look well, even as he followed his lead onto the elevator. "I'm fine."

"You _want_ me to take you straight to Bethesda?" The ex-Marine challenged as he pressed the button to take them to autopsy.

"I'm just saying it's not necessary. I've had worse than this playing basketball, with girls. Thin women have really pointy elbows. A little ice and a couple of pain pills and I'll be good to go."

"Then you won't mind Ducky checking you out." Gibbs countered.

"Anyone ever tell you what a bastard you are?" Tony asked without heat, as he conceded defeat.

"All the time," Gibbs agreed, with a tight grin. "What do you think the second 'B' is for?"

He watched impassively as the elderly MD calmly checked out the swelling around Tony's eye and wrapped the puffy ankle. Gibbs didn't know whether to be pleased or concerned when the Italian's self diagnosis turned out to be correct. The hand wasn't broken but there was no way DiNozzo could fire his weapon until the swelling went down and some flexibility returned.

"Desk duty?" Tony looked at the MD in shock.

"Mandatory, I'm afraid my dear boy," Mallard was unmoved by his consternation. "At least, until you can re-qualify on the range you're not eligible for field duty."

"So, I can push a pen, but not fire a Sig Saur?" Tony mocked bitterly. "Where's the logic in that?"

"To the best of my knowledge no-one has ever got anyone killed because their hand writing was illegible," Mallard observed. "The same can hardly be said if your aim is off."

"Suck it up, DiNozzo," Gibbs intervened as he saw the younger man open his mouth to argue further. "Until Ducky clears you, you don't get to leave your desk unless it's to use the head or to get me coffee. Are we clear?"

Tony scowled. He hated desk duty. But the resolute expression on the ex-marine's face persuaded him that further argument would not only be fruitless, but possibly dangerous to his continued well-being and future career prospects. Besides, part of him figured he probably deserved to be punished, for letting Harris get the upper hand. He knew better.

"Yes sir." He acknowledged miserably.

As they rode back up to the bullpen Gibbs could feel DiNozzo sneaking sideways glances at the ex-marine, as if trying to gauge his mood. The ex-marine knew he had surprised the Italian by not being more pissed at the scene but his willingness to side with the MD over confining him to a desk seemed to have un-settled the younger man.

As he exited the elevator and settled himself behind his desk he could feel Tony's eyes following him. Pulling a manila file towards him, he was aware of the way the younger man was shifting uncomfortably in his own seat. A few moments more and DiNozzo surged to his feet and strode across the room, becoming more hesitant as he came to stand in front of the desk. Gibbs looked up coolly, as if nothing was amiss.

"Something I can do for you?"

"I'm sorry, Gibbs," Tony blurted his apology. "I should never have let Harris get the drop on me the way he did. It was a rookie mistake. I never meant to leave you an Agent down."

"You think you could take me in a fight, Tony?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Is that a trick question?" the younger man asked warily.

"You work for the Navy now," Gibbs reminded him. "About time you learned the difference between surrender and being overpowered by a superior force. Harris is a Marine, you don't have the kind of combat training he does."

Tony took a moment to process that. He knew Gibbs had high standards but it was a comfort to realise he didn't expect the impossible. For once in his life Tony didn't feel like a complete disappointment. Taking a deep breath he took his courage in both hands. Gibbs might be even more pissed at him for asking but it was worth a shot.

"Working for the Navy I'm guessing Harris won't be my only run in with the Corps."

"Probably not."

"So, you were a Marine, could you teach me? I mean, once Ducky clears me. I don't need to know all the Vulcan death grip stuff. I know that's a brotherhood kind of thing, just enough to stop getting spread across the sidewalk."

Gibbs looked up at him, his eyes narrowing with a new respect. From time to time he had subjected his people to hand to hand combat training either as a sanction, to try and toughen them up for the field, or simply to make a point. But he had never had an Agent actually step up and ask to endure one of the gruelling sessions before. Unfortunately, his silence went on too long, letting DiNozzo leap to the wrong conclusion.

"Tell you what, forget I said anything, you've got more important things to do," He was already turning away but not before Gibbs had seen the flash of disappointment in his eyes. "It was a bad idea anyway. My father always said teaching me anything was a waste of his time."

"DiNozzo!"

Gibbs waited until the younger man had turned around, his eyes dark and wary. Not for the first time he wondered what kind of childhood the younger man had had. His most precious memories were of teaching Kelly, to ride her bike, go horseback riding, working on the boat. How could any father think that passing on his knowledge to his own flesh and blood was a waste of time?

"You ever done any boxing?" He smiled.

* * *

For the next couple of hours everything went smoothly. Determined to stay in Gibbs' good books DiNozzo busied himself with phone calls and paper trails, doing his damndest to plough through the routine and boring paperwork, with only intermittent whining. Gibbs didn't expect it to last. A mind as bright and intuitive as DiNozzo's would quickly get bored.

"What's that?" Tony eyed the stack of files Gibbs dropped on his desk warily.

"Cold cases." Gibbs shrugged. "See what you can find."

He didn't miss the way that DiNozzo's eyes lit up, like a kid who had just been given a bag of candy, ruthlessly shoving aside the busy work and letting himself be drawn into the web of murder, witnesses and intrigue. Two hours later he was still totally absorbed his lips moving silently as he read over witness statements.

And as the time passed and Robert's goading cut a little too close to the bone or the Italian got so restless that he could barely sit still Gibbs showed some mercy and sent him out to fetch coffee, escort a prisoner, or help out in interrogation. He wanted to teach him a lesson, not break his spirit. It was almost the end of the day when his phone rang.

"Grab your gear, we've got a dead marine," Gibbs announced. "Not you, DiNozzo."

"Oh come on, Gibbs," Tony tried, already on his feet, his weapon in his hand. "I promise I'll be careful. You're not really going to leave me behind. You need me."

Gibbs couldn't deny that he would miss the Italian's insight. Roberts was a solid law enforcement officer. Her experience, as a FBI agent, had been a natural foil to Burley's political background and Gibbs military knowledge. Still, the ex-marine thought she had begun to rest on her laurels a little too much lately. It was good to see DiNozzo snapping at her heels. Still, he wasn't about to let the kid out into the field when he was injured. That kind of thinking might get himself or someone else killed.

"Amazing as it may seem, DiNozzo we were solving cases long before you came along. We'll manage just fine without you."

He meant it to be reassuring. He knew the Italian was beating himself up over leaving him a man short. He didn't see the look of shocked hurt that passed over DiNozzo's face as he watched his retreating back. But when he walked back into the bullpen three hours later his eyes went straight to the conspicuously empty desk.

"DiNozzo, where the hell are you?" He snapped into his cell.

The twenty minutes that it took to drive to the Italian's crime scene did nothing to diminish his fury. As he exited the Agency issue sedan Gibbs mouth set in a thin line as DiNozzo detached himself from a small group of local LEO's and double timed it over.

"What kept you?" DiNozzo grinned brightly at Roberts. "I already took photos, lasered and sketched, and interviewed the sole witness," DiNozzo nodded in the direction of a small, thin, man, before directing his attention to Gibbs. "It looks like a straight forward suicide, or as straightforward as these things ever are."

"Dawn," Gibbs saw the MD's truck pull up. "Go help, Ducky."

"Help him do what exactly?" Roberts queried.

"Whatever he needs." Gibbs snapped with cold fury.

She took the hint and quickly left, casting a semi-sympathetic look at DiNozzo as she went. The Italian eyed the ex-marine warily, as if realising he was in trouble, but not sure exactly why. Stepping up into his personal space, Gibbs spoke quietly.

"You forget you were riding a desk, DiNozzo?"

"C'mon, Boss. All the other teams were tied up. There was no-one else. You really want me to leave this guy hanging whilst I shuffle paperclips?" He winced. "Bad choice of words."

"DiNozzo."

"Look Gibbs," Tony was uncompromising, giving no quarter. "When we've finished here you can take me down to the gym and kick my ass if you want. But in the mean time we have a dead petty officer and a family waiting for answers."

"Are you done?" Gibbs said dangerously mildly.

He watched as the Italian looked away, his eyes hooded and dark with pain as he considered whether or not to try and push his luck, and finally deciding that he couldn't possibly make things any worse he sighed heavily.

"My Mom died when I was ten," He managed. "She was missing for two days before they found her body. I think those were the longest forty-eight hours of my life. I didn't want the Petty Officer's family to keep wondering any longer than they had to."

"Yeah, I know, and that is the only reason I don't fire your ass right now," Gibbs surprised him. Gibbs had little time for Agents who put proceedures over poeple. He'd bent more than a rule or two in his time to get the job done. But that didn't mean he'd stand by and let his team take foolish risks. "You're still off the case. Go back to Headquarters and wait for me there."

"But Gibbs .."

"Do you _want_ me to fire you?" Gibbs demanded harshly.

"No sir," Tony retorted in as insolate a tone as Gibbs had ever heard him use. "I'll be a good little Agent and go sit on my ass rather than doing the job that you hired me to do."

Gibbs sighed as he watched the younger man turn on his heel, anger and frustration evident in every lien of his body. Truth be told he thought the Italian was too close to this one and he had no intention of making him go through the hell of speaking to the family. Still, things would go a hell of a lot easier if DiNozzo would just follow his lead.

"Maybe, I need to get him a leash." He muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Gibbs made it back to NCIS headquarters it was past late and the bullpen was almost deserted. He had already sent Roberts home with instructions to file her report in the morning. Even by his standards it had been a long day and he didn't expect DiNozzo to be doing anything more than killing time with one of those computer games of his, as he waited for his Boss to return. The sight of the dark head bent diligently over a file, his eyes switching between the text and his computer monitor as he worked, tugged at Gibbs' heart.

For a moment, he stood silently in the shadows, biting back a sigh as he ran a practised eye over the bruised eye, the livid cut and the carefully bandaged hands. The kid should be at home in bed with a hot meal and a couple of those strong painkillers Ducky had recommended inside him. Not making do with a candy bar from the vending machine and a couple of headache pills from his desk drawer. The thin lines of pain and exhaustion around his eyes told their own story. Part of Gibbs just wanted to let the junior agent off the hook. But he knew that wasn't what DiNozzo needed. And if they were going to do this thing they were going to do it right.

"You find something in one of those?" Gibbs nodded at the cold case files as he stepped into the light.

"Maybe," DiNozzo looked up with a complete lack of surprise that suggested he'd known all along he was being watched. Picking up the open file he passed it over, carefully searching Gibbs' expression as he read. "It's not much, but it might be enough to break Saunder's alibi."

"Yeah, it might at that," Gibbs agreed. "We'll bring in him. That's good work, DiNozzo."

Tony felt a little awkward at the unexpected praise. In his experience when people were mad at you they generally stayed mad. That Gibbs could still give credit where it was due was both refreshing and a little disconcerting. For all his reputation as a hard ass, the ex-marine never reacted the way he expected.

"Yeah well," He managed an apologetic look. "I figured I should do something whilst I was sitting here on my ass like a good little Agent."

Gibbs almost smiled. No-one could say that DiNozzo didn't have the guts to face things head on. Hell, the kid was almost suicidal in that respect. It reminded Gibbs a whole lot of his younger self. He knew he'd been lucky to have a couple of good COs who had straightened him out and he was determined to repay that debt by doing the same for DiNozzo, whatever it took.

"You crossed a line, Tony." He spoke softly.

The younger man actually flinched, as much at the gentle tone as the use of his first name. The genuine concern cut through his defences more than any parade ground tirade could ever have done. Tony wanted to think it was co-incidence. But having seen Gibbs at work in interrogation he suspected the ex-Marine knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him.

"If you ever disobey a direct order of mine _ever_ again you will be off this team and out of this Agency so fast your head will spin and I'll make dammed sure not even the FBI will hire you. Are we clear?" Gibbs continued.

"Crystal," Tony acknowledged reluctantly. Inwardly he debated with himself. It might just be quicker to clear his desk now. Gibbs didn't just demand his loyalty he expected it. And as much as Tony wanted to believe in him, nothing in his life to date had ever justified placing that much faith in another human being. He took a deep breath. He had to be honest about this. He owed Gibbs that. "But I can't promise I'll follow your orders if I think you're wrong."

Gibbs looked at him for a long moment, his face completely expressionless. When the ex-marine took a step closer, lowering his voice so that only the two of them could hear Tony realised that he had actually stopped breathing.

"You never hear of the chain of command, DiNozzo?"

"Would you have hired me if I'd been following Lieutenant Sands' orders?" Tony countered. "That guy was an out and out asshole and Nuremburg defence makes for pretty shaky grounds."

"I give you a reason not to trust me?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Not yet." Tony admitted guardedly.

That earned him a sharp look and Tony had the uncomfortable feeling that he had just revealed rather more than he had intended about himself to the senior Agent. He didn't break eye contact but he could feel the flush of embarrassment spread across his face, turning his ears bright pink. Which only made him madder at himself, if they had been undercover his lack of control could have got them both killed. How did this man break through his defences so easily?

When Gibbs looked away, giving him a moment to collect himself, Tony figured he had part of his answer. The ex-marine wasn't interested in humiliating him he wasn't even concerned about digging into the more painful parts of his past, Gibbs simply wanted to make him a better agent. And maybe not get him killed along the way.

"While we are in the field, you _will _follow my orders," Gibbs' tone was uncompromising. "I will not jeopardise lives or the security of an operation by wondering if your conscience is going to let you come to the party. Any other time you'd dammed well better speak freely or I will kick your ass."

"Did you just give me permission to tell you, you're full of crap?" Tony blinked.

"I might be your Boss, DiNozzo. But you're also my partner. If I thought I could do this job single-handed I wouldn't have bothered putting together a team. Like it or not, you are part of that team now. Did it ever occur to you to pick up the phone and _ask_ if you could take the case?"

"You would have said no." Tony protested.

"It's not like you were in any real danger. Metro had already confirmed it as a straightforward suicide. There was a squad car at the scene to back you up. And I doubt the corpse was in any condition to start a fire fight." Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh," Tony pressed his lips together. It hadn't occurred to him that his Boss had actually grounded him for his own well being. He had honestly believed that it was punishment for letting Harris get the better of him. "I thought you'd say no."

"Yeah, I get that." Gibbs said dryly.

"C'mon Gibbs," Tony tried. "You would have done the same thing."

"I know," Gibbs agreed. "And my CO would have suspended me, just like I'm going to do to you."

"You're sending me home?" Tony's eyes widened.

Gibbs hadn't thought it was possible for the kid to get any paler. He'd been wrong about that. Looking at the stricken expression he was almost tempted to relent. DiNozzo looked liked he had been kicked in the gut. But he reminded himself that this was for the best. The headstrong young man needed a firm lesson and a couple of days at home would give his injuries a chance to heal properly. In many ways it was a greater kindness than keeping him chained to his desk.

Still, he doubted DiNozzo would see it that way.

"I don't need to see you here for 48 hours."

"_Two _days?" Tony protested.

"You want me to make it four?" Gibbs raised a brow in mild challenge.

"No sir," Tony instantly backed down, his abject submission only serving to underline how hard the punishment would be on him. Still, he had to admit that he _had _disobeyed a direct order and all in all Gibbs was being pretty reasonable about that. Even he realised it wasn't a good idea to push his luck on this one. "Two's just dandy."

"Go on then," Gibbs instructed, softening his tone a little. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back."

As he watched the younger man slowly gather together his gear Gibbs felt a spark of fond affection. In truth, he admired DiNozzo's dedication to the job and his determination to do his best for the service men and women NCIS was here to serve. He just wasn't about to let his zeal get him killed. As reluctant as he was to admit it, DiNozzo was already way too important to him to allow that.

"Gibbs.." Tony began awkwardly.

"I know," Gibbs cut him off with a smile bordering on the paternal as he delivered the reassurance he knew DiNozzo needed. "Go home. Eat something. Get some rest. Do whatever you do when you have downtime. The job will still be here when you get back."

"Thank you, Boss." Tony nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

AN - Next part on Friday.

* * *

Gibbs couldn't deny that the place was a dammed sight quieter without DiNozzo. Although, as much as Dawn professed to enjoy the respite, the first day had dragged as they had occupied themselves with busy work and waited to catch a case. On the second morning, when they had finally been called out, Gibbs had been almost glad of the distraction but, returning from the crime scene, he realised how much he had already begun to rely on the former detective. DiNozzo had the damnedest way of looking at things but his instincts were usually right.

Truth be told place was too damned quiet.

Realising that such thoughts were fruitless he decided to distract himself by going on a coffee run and then taking himself down to Abby to check her progress on the forensic evidence. Striding into her lab, coffee in one hand and a Caff Pow in the other, his expression creased into a frown as he caught sight of the Forensic Scientist. Moving across to turn off her blaring music, he watched Abby spin around with a pout at the sudden silence, only to beam with pleasure as she caught sight of the Styrofoam cup in his hand.

"Gibbs."

She made a grab for the Caff-Pow, her smile fading as the ex-marine easily held it out of her reach.

"What?" She pouted at his stern expression. "I have results for you. Or rather I have nothing, which is a good thing by the way, Gunnery Sergeant Richards' blood showed no sign of drugs, intoxication, or poison. Even his cholesterol was low, he was squeaky clean."

"Abby, I thought we talked about this?"

He waved a hand to indicate the same clothes that she had worn the day before and the four Caff-Pow cups already in the trash. They had made it a rule, very early on, that she didn't do all night parties, when she was working a case.

"Gibbs, I swear, it's not like that. I got at least six hours sleep last night. Maybe, even more," Abby assured him. "You can ask Tony because I'm a little fuzzy on what time we actually got to bed. But it wasn't much past midnight."

"Tony? DiNozzo, Tony?" Gibbs blinked.

"Did you know he hasn't even got a place yet? And his Hotel's not even that nice? It has those really thin cheap sheets and scratchy pillows and not nearly enough blanket, plus it had no room service. We had to call for Pizza. He wanted to take me out to dinner but I said .."

"Abby!" He had long since accepted that Abby was a free spirit. It was one of the things he loved about her. Who she chose to sleep with was entirely her own business. Gibbs would simply make it his business to emasculate anyone who hurt her. But this was. If he was honest he had no idea what this was. "You and DiNozzo?"

"Ew, Gibbs!" Abby protested, swatting his chest to make her point. "It's not like that. I love Tony but like a brother or a cousin. The kind you can flirt with, not the kind you can marry. Sex with him would just be wrong."

"Millions of women would disagree," Gibbs said dryly. "According to DiNozzo."

"And they'd be right," Abby agreed. "I mean, Tony is hot, he's got that great body and those eyes, not to mention that cool thing he does with his hair..."

"Abs, last week you were talking about shaving off his eyebrows whilst he was asleep," Gibbs reminded her. "What changed?"

"I am a big enough person, to admit that I might have been wrong about Tony," Abby pronounced gravely. "I just needed a little time to get used to him. He's like a piercing. It takes a while for the throbbing to stop and the skin to grow back."

"What changed, Abs?" Gibbs insisted.

"Look, don't freak out or anything, but after work last night I went to this new club. It was supposed to be really cool, but this guy started hassling me. I mean, I can take care of myself, I can. But this guy was just creepy and before I could get out my mace and zap him there he was. Like an actual knight in shining armour."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs realised.

"It was all very super secret spy," Abby practically bounced. "Tony did this whole Ninja grip thing, with his good hand, not the one that's all banged up, and creepy guy looked like he was about to pee his pants. Then Tony made him apologise to me before he kicked him out. Tony in cop mode is like really, really hot."

"Does this mean you're going to stop sending him those anonymous e-mails which detail all the ways in which a forensic scientist could dispose of his body without leaving a trace?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"You knew about that? Of course, you knew about that. You're Gibbs." Abby looked appropriately guilty. "I thought he was all sex and sleaze, Gibbs but he was a complete gentleman. He was even going to sleep on the floor until I told him we could share the bed. Did you know he doesn't have a single photo of his family in his Hotel room? Not even one."

"Does any of this have a point, Abby?" Gibbs demanded so sharply that her expression faltered.

He didn't mean to be so brusque. But the mention of family photos had touched a nerve. He remembered packing away every single photo he had of Shannon and Kelly into a box in his attic. Only very occasionally, after a lot of bourbon, did he have the strength to bring them out and look at them.

"Gibbs, I think he's lonely." Abby looked genuinely upset.

"Abs," Gibbs sighed as he shook his head. "He's a couple of weeks into a new job in a new city. We've had cases back to back. That doesn't leave a whole lot of time for a social life."

"No, I mean he's really lonely, Gibbs," Abby bit her lip and gathered her courage as she put all her sadness and compassion into her voice and expression. "Like you."

* * *

Gibbs was thoughtful as he returned to his desk. He knew that Abby was right. DiNozzo was one of those people who seemed to be rarely alone. Whether dating, working, playing sport or out clubbing, Tony surrounded himself with people as if he was afraid to be by himself, which told Gibbs a whole lot right there.

He didn't doubt that DiNozzo was lonely. He had enough experience with the problem to recognise the symptoms. What he wasn't sure about was what he could do about it. He knew from experience that you couldn't solve a problem like that by sticking a band-aid over it. He'd tried each time he'd married again and all that had got him was three ex-wives and a whole lot of heartache.

But maybe he could start by finding out what had made him that way.

Pulling his keyboard towards him, he hesitated a moment. This wasn't really his field. He would do much better to assign one of the geeks from Cyber Crimes to look under a few stones. It wasn't as if his background checks hadn't already flagged up the fact that David DiNozzo was a person of interest to the FBI. Even if they had never been able to prove anything yet Gibbs request wouldn't seem out of place, except that, Tony was enough like him to see any invasion of his privacy as a betrayal, no matter how well intentioned.

Making his decision he typed in two words.

_DiNozzo Industries._

Thirty minutes later he had been able to establish that David DiNozzo was the son of a hard working immigrant who had built the company up from nothing. His company was a major international concern, which provided livelihoods for countless families and had some of the best welfare and benefits packages in the country.

A few more phone calls and a little more digging confirmed what he already knew. Tony's mother had died when he was ten. There had been rumours of suicide. David DiNozzo had taken comfort in a string of trophy wives and an increasing fondness for drink. Looking at a staged PR photo of the businessman arriving for an international conference in Hawaii with his young son in tow Gibbs learned a whole lot about Tony's relationship with his father.

"You know, Jethro," Steven Forrest complained, cheerfully when he called him back. "This isn't really my area of expertise, I've a divorce lawyer.

"I know," Gibbs said with feeling. "But I needed someone I could trust on this."

"Well from what I could discover David DiNozzo has pretty much turned his back on your boy. He doesn't stand to see a bean of the DiNozzo millions. Not only that but I hear there are ongoing moves to block the kid's access to some maternal inheritance or other as well," Forrest sighed. "And that's not the worst of it."

"Tell me."

"Look, Jethro, this might be nothing," Forrest reasoned, made slightly anxious by the dangerous edge in the Marine's tone. "People change their wills all the time. For all I know this might just be a ruse to appease a jealous trophy wife and her kids. Or the guy might have changed his mind and re-instated him without bothering to tell anyone but his lawyer."

"Forrest," Gibbs sighed. "Just spit it out."

With a sigh the lawyer told him. Gibbs swallowed hard. He had known since Baltimore that his Agent had very little contact with his father. He'd assumed that the multi millionaire industrialist hadn't approved of his son's decision to become a cop. As he snapped his phone shut Gibbs tried to imagine what on earth a twelve-year-old boy could possibly have done to deserve being disowned by his own father.

"Aw hell, DiNozzo."


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs expected DiNozzo to return to work with the same kind of fanfare he had every other morning since he had started at NCIS, arriving at the last possible minute, distributing breakfast and bonhomie from the moment he stepped off the elevator. So, when he came in on the third day to see his junior agent already installed in his desk, head bowed as he worked his way silently through a pile of requisition requests, he narrowed his eyes slightly. Slipping unseen back into the elevator, Gibbs figured a small detour was in order.

Fifteen minutes later, he returned bearing a large brown paper bag. He put a large coffee and a steak sandwich on his own desk before making a bee-line for DiNozzo. Pulling out a hot tea and one of those breakfast burritos he liked, he watched as the younger man took in the peace offering before looking up at him, eyes wide with grateful surprise. Gibbs gave him a small smile, just enough to let him know he had been missed.

"Don't get used to it." He warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Tony assured him.

"Gibbs brought breakfast?" Roberts asked, as she arrived, taking in the Styrofoam cups and paper wrapped packages at each of their places, before looking at her conspicuously empty desk. "Hey, where's mine?"

"You're late," Gibbs pointed out, as he settled himself at his desk. "You get your own breakfast."

"One minute," Roberts protested. "I had to wait for the elevator."

"So," Gibbs was unrepentant. "Take the stairs."

After that, the day proceeded as normal, until they finally got a call that took them out to the woods at Quantico. Gibbs remained tight lipped and expressionless as he surveyed the crime scene. The young Marine lay sprawled on his back, his eyes staring sightlessly upward as the dried blood from various wounds and abrasions tainted the air with a copper tang.

"Time of death, Duck?"

"Honestly, Jethro, I've only just got here," Mallard protested. "I'm not even sure that the poor boy was murdered yet. His injuries, while most unpleasant are hardly enough to explain his demise."

"There could be any number of causes," DiNozzo suggested. "Blood loss, gross trauma, internal injuries, cardiac arrest .."

"You think he died of fright?" Dawn scoffed, causing Tony's eyes to narrow dangerously. "DiNozzo, this kid was a Marine, they don't scare easily. And Matthews had already survived two tours in the gulf. Sniper training at Quantico should have been a walk in the park for him."

"Well, something obviously killed him," Tony shot back. "I don't know how Homicide works here in DC but back in Baltimore we usually took the dead body as a pretty good starting point."

"Ducky already said he needed more time to establish cause of death." Dawn protested.

"Well, we can rule some things out, he wasn't hit by a tree, mauled by bears, caught in a forest fire, eaten alive by termites, drowned a brook, lost in quick sand, or struck by lightening. Of course, he could have been bitten by a snake, poisoned by berries, .." DiNozzo trailed off as Gibbs stepped up right up into his personal space and fixed him with a steady look. "I'll stop now."

"You do that." Gibbs agreed.

"There's no sign of any vehicle," Roberts looked around the area in vain for any sign of tyre tracks. "How did he get out here?"

"He ran." Gibbs deduced. This part of the woods was more isolated but the trails were still passable for those wanting to push their fitness to the next level.

"Maybe he saw something he shouldn't," Roberts wondered at a motive. "Or maybe someone was chasing him?"

"Those don't look like the sort of bruises you'd get from a random attack," Tony observed.

"Indeed not," Mallard acknowledged. "There's not a mark on his face or arms. Whoever did this was being remarkably careful for such a frenzied beating."

"Some sort of hazing, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Perhaps," Mallard frowned. "Although, given the number and severity of the bruising I might suggest some sort of chastisement. Perhaps, the poor boy didn't live up to someone's expectations."

"If that's the case, he probably wouldn't be the only one, for someone with his record to screw up the bar must have been set pretty high." Dawn observed. She frowned as she looked through her notes. "According to his jacket he recently put in a request for a transfer. Guess he wasn't happy about something."

"He got any family?" Gibbs asked.

"Next of kin is his wife Carol Matthews," Roberts told him. "They've been married for three years. She just gave birth to their first child."

Gibbs didn't need to look at DiNozzo to feel him flinch. It had only been a few weeks since he had buried his partner, his heavily pregnant wife at the graveside. He watched with pride and no small degree of sympathy as the former detective pushed aside his own feelings to focus on the case.

"Sniper training at Quantico is led by a Captain Daniel Connors. According, to the Base Commander the men have nothing but respect for his leadership style," Tony reported, not even glancing at his notes. "I guess laying down the law with your fists and your belt could do that for a man."

Gibbs gave him a sharp look, but DiNozzo was looking at the body and didn't see his concern. He wanted to believe the former detective was drawing on his experiences as a beat-cop, but given what he had already discovered about David DiNozzo he couldn't help but wonder if the real truth lay closer to home.

"Dawn, photos," He ordered. "DiNozzo, you laser and sketch."

"On it," Tony acknowledged to his already retreating back. "And what are you going to be doing?"

His back still turned, Gibbs grinned a little at the audacity of his newest Agent. It was good to know DiNozzo's suspension hadn't dented his confidence too much. Gibbs wanted to raise him up right not crush his spirit. Without bothering to turn around he tossed over his shoulder.

"Getting coffee."

* * *

It took most of the morning to process the crime scene. Then Gibbs sent DiNozzo and Roberts off to the base to question the other members of Matthews' unit whilst he headed back to NCIS in the hope that his physical presence might be enough to persuade Mallard to part with at least some initial findings. As he entered the room to see his own cadaver largely untouched he looked enquiringly at the MD.

"I'm afraid you are just going to have to be patient," Mallard greeted him. "I had to give Agent Pacci's case priority I was just getting to our poor unfortunate Corporal Matthews now."

"Can you give me anything, Duck?"

"Well," Mallard pursed his lips as he looked at the body. "Very little I'm afraid. As far as I can tell under all those bruises there is no obvious indication of any fatal injury. He wasn't a smoker and his weight was well within healthy limits. According to his last physical, he had no hereditary or congenital abnormalities. All in all, this was a young man in excellent physical shape."

"You mean, apart from being dead?" Gibbs clarified.

"Quite," Mallard looked thoughtfully at the body. "If you want my 'gut feeling' Jethro, our healthy young Marine died of a heart attack."

"A little young for that, isn't he, Duck?"

"The human body is a remarkable machine but even the most finely tuned examples are not infallible. Given the recent heat wave and the fairly obvious signs of dehydration and blood loss any prolonged activity could put an intolerable strain on the healthiest of hearts."

"Someone pushed him to his limits and left him to die?" Gibbs surmised.

"Indeed." Mallard looked grim. "Of course, I'll know more once I've opened him up."

"Roberts and DiNozzo are at the base now questioning the CO and the rest of Matthews' unit. If there's anything to be found there, they'll find it."

"And how is young Anthony doing?" Mallard asked with a calculated disinterest that didn't fool Gibbs for an instant. Something about DiNozzo was bothering the MD. He straightened slightly, weighing his next words carefully as he watched his old friend for a reaction.

"Abby thinks he's lonely."

"That's because our Abigail is a very astute judge of character." Ducky agreed. "Think about it Jethro, in the last few weeks that poor boy has had his whole life ripped away from him. Everything he knew and held dear gone forever, we can only imagine how difficult that must be for him."

"He's had some practice, Duck." Gibbs said cryptically.

According to his background checks, DiNozzo had not only lost his mother aged ten and been disinherited by his father at twelve, but was subsequently sent away to boarding school at fourteen, managed to get himself expelled and had to start over at a new school at sixteen. After graduating he'd had a few decent years at College before starting a pretty rootless career as a cop, moving from Peoria, to Philly and then Baltimore, never staying in the same place longer than a couple of years.

"Do any of us ever truly become accustomed to loss?" Ducky wondered.

Gibbs was saved from having to answer that by the ringing of his cell. Pulling it out of his pocket, he nodded at the MD and headed out towards the elevator as he answered in his customary style.

"Yeah, Gibbs."


	9. Chapter 9

Keeping his phone pressed to his ear Gibbs waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive, before giving up and deciding that it would be quicker to take the stairs. As he moved Dawn Robert's voice came over the speaker.

"Boss, we spoke to all of the marine's undergoing sniper training and their CO. I gotta say the men had nothing but respect and admiration for Captain Connors."

"As did the base Chaplin, the Personnel Officer and everyone else we talked to," DiNozzo chimed in. "Basically, the guy is like Tom Cruise, John Wayne and you all rolled into one, Boss."

"What Tony means," Roberts continued. "Is that Connors is the perfect marine. There is no way he had anything to do with Matthew's death."

"Well, someone did," Gibbs quickly brought them up to speed with Mallard's initial findings as he exited the stairwell and circled around his desk. "My gut says someone is hiding something. Let's go talk to the widow, maybe she'll be able to fill in some of the blanks. I'll meet you there in twenty."

"Can we at least stop for lunch first?" Tony asked. "Dawn threw my burger out of the car window."

Gibbs thought about asking but decided that he really didn't want to know. Instead, heholstered his gun and closed his drawer not even acknowledging his newest Agent until he had pulled his jacket from the back of his chair and moved back around his desk back towards the elevator.

"You're on my time, DiNozzo. You eat when I say you eat."

"Gibbs, my body is a highly tuned machine. It needs regular refuelling." Tony protested.

"Nineteen minutes, DiNozzo."

Behind Robert's snicker he heard a distinct sigh from DiNozzo before the younger man sucked it up and re-focused on the job.

"Beat you there."

Gibbs looked in mild surprise at his cell as DiNozzo hung up on him. It usually took longer before his Agents started channelling his mannerisms. Still, if it meant his people got to the rendezvous faster he didn't much care.

Even so, when he pulled up at the kerbside in front of Carol Matthews' house he was surprised to find DiNozzo was already there, leaning against the NCIS issue Black Sedan with a deceptively casual air. Standing beside him Dawn Roberts looked decidedly green and totally pissed. Gibbs couldn't help but shake his head in admiration. He'd bet his boat Roberts wouldn't be throwing out DiNozzo's food out of the car window again any time soon.

"What kept you?" Tony called cockily.

Exiting the car, Gibbs allowed himself a small smile as he crossed over to his two Agents. As he met DiNozzo's eyes he dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement of his achievement, before giving his orders.

"DiNozzo, go talk to the neighbours, see what you can find out. Dawn, you're with me."

"According to the neighbours they were the perfect couple," Tony reported. "A couple of High school sweethearts who got married right after Graduation. She'd moved to DC to live with an Aunt when her parents were killed in a car crash. He had lost his parents the year before in a boating accident. I guess they comforted each other."

"Just how fast did you drive?" Gibbs wondered.

"Please, he got all that from the brunette across the street, she was putting out her trash and Sir Leeralot here helped her out, she was falling over herself to tell him everything she knew. It was hardly cutting edge investigation. " Roberts complained.

Gibbs reserved his judgement on that. He had seen in Baltimore how effectively DiNozzo used flirting as an interrogation technique, teasing information out of suspects and witnesses alike almost without their realising it. He had also seen him get too easily distracted, focusing on pretty face or a nice pair of legs rather than the case in hand.

"Get anything else?"

"I got her phone number," Tony preened, only to flinch as Gibbs slapped him across the back of the head. Recovering, he continued as if nothing had happened. "Did you know there was a brother?"

"Wife's the next of kin," Gibbs reminded him. "She's the only family listed in his jacket."

"Frank Matthews gave up his career in the Corps to raise his kid brother. Started a gym across town to support them both and kept the kid out of foster care. Guy sounds like a real hero. If Matthews didn't want to worry his wife when she was pregnant he might have confided in Frank."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Gibbs demanded impatiently. "Go find him."

DiNozzo looked smug as he produced a folded piece of paper from his inside pocket, Gibbs allowed himself a rueful smile, almost regretting the head slap, as he anticipated what was coming. DiNozzo opened the paper with a theatrical flourish to reveal an address for a gym across town written in a clear flowing hand.

"Already have."

* * *

For once Gibbs was convinced that the grieving widow really was grieving. Carol Mathews was distraught at the loss of her husband and desperately anxious about her future and that of her infant son, needing several breaks to compose herself as Roberts tried to lead her gently through the difficult subject of her husband's murder.

"Oh," When the baby started to fuss the blonde looked anxiously over her shoulder at the crib in the corner of the room, torn between instinct and good manners as she fixed coffee for her visitors. "He's just been fed and he has a fresh diaper. I was hoping he might take a nap. "

"Let me." Gibbs offered.

He gently picked up the little boy, settling him easily in to his shoulder as he started to pace, feeling the old satisfaction as the baby began to settle, soothed by his body heat and the sense of security. Holding him close Gibbs moved over to the window, listening with half an ear as Roberts began the questioning again, cutting off the soft rining of his cell before the infant was disturbed.

"Gibbs."

"Ah, Jethro, I have the most unfortunate of tidings," Ducky's voice sounded uncharacteristically grim. "As we thought Corporal Matthews did indeed die of a heart attack, however, I'm afraid that not all of his injuries were recent. He has a number of scars on his back and legs which I would hazard were made by the overly vigorous application of a belt or a strap, as well as a number of fractures all dating back several years."

"You check his records, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Indeed. The Corporal was never captured, tortured, held hostage or involved in any other such activity which might explain these types of injuries in combat. Indeed, all his movements in the Corps are fully accounted for. I'm very much afraid whoever drove him to his death was rather closer to home."

"Thanks, Duck."

Gently settling the baby back in his crib, Gibbs steeled himself before easing up the tiny t-shirt, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he saw the smooth and unmarked, skin.

"You have a way with babies, Agent Gibbs," Carol Matthews managed a smile as she brought the coffee over and set it down on the table and came over to smile fondly at her now sleeping son. "Jeff was so keen to be a good father he was almost afraid to pick Sammy up in case he hurt him."

"Babies and children are pretty resilient. People who hurt then generally set out to do it." Gibbs looked pointedly at her.

"Frank said we were coddling the baby," Carol's eyes flashed, as if this was the opening she had been looking for. "That we needed to leave him to cry, to toughen him up some, Jeff tried to tell him that he was only a baby."

"They argue about that?" Gibbs asked.

"It's the only time I ever heard Jeff raise his voice to his brother. Frank gave up everything to raise Jeff after their parents died. Jeff always said he could never repay him for that. But no matter how he tried hard he tried to make him proud, it was never enough." She choked back a sob.

"Carol?" Dawn pressed gently.

"Jeff would never hear a word against Frank. But he couldn't hide the scars. Not from me. You have to understand. We had no other family. We tried to get away but when Frank heard that Jeff had put in for a transfer. He was so angry. I loved my husband Agent Gibbs but I couldn't save him. Frank is a violent bully who can't control his temper and I will not allow that man to do to my son what he did to Jeff all those years."

When Gibbs looked at Roberts, she already had her cell phone out, her expression taut and anxious. Gibbs waited as she hit the speed dial and listened for a response.

"He's not answering."

"Take them back to NCIS. Take her statement and stay with them," Gibbs ordered, throwing Roberts the keys to his black sedan. If Frank Matthews came looking for his family he wouldn't recognise the official vehicle. "Mrs Matthews can I borrow your car?"

"Of course," Carol quickly snatched the keys from a bowl and thrust them into his hands. "But where are you going?"

"To get my Agent."

"He'll be fine," Roberts couldn't quite hide her own worry. "Tony's an experienced cop."

Gibbs knew that was true. DiNozzo was no rookie. But he had sent him to question a violent and abusive murderer without back up or the first clue about what he was walking into. That alone could be fatal. But what really made his blood run cold was the one factor DiNozzo could do nothing about.

"And Frank Matthews was a marine."


	10. Chapter 10

AN - Sorry for the long delay. It was entirely unintentional, life just got really busy - I've not had time to read stuff never mind write - and then somehow I just couldn't get this to come out the way I wanted, which was to reflect a slightly rawer, more edgy Tony than than we usually get to see in the show .. well all those years with Gibbs must have taught him something right? As something of a compensation it is slightly longer than usual and the next chapter is almost done.

* * *

The black sedan sped around the corner, two wheels almost leaving the ground as Gibbs raced across town. After the way things had gone down in Baltimore, he'd known he'd have to work hard to earn DiNozzo's trust and now, the first time it really counted, he had dropped the ball. The ex-marine cursed his own stupidity, even as he willed the car to go faster. He tried to remind himself that it was SOP to split the team when they needed to cover more ground. Except that he had broken one of his own rules by assuming the brother was no threat. It was a damned rookie mistake and he should have known better.

Arriving at the address DiNozzo has shown him, his chest tightened as he realised the small building was closed in the middle of the day. Exiting the vehicle he drew his weapon and made his way around back. Finding an unlocked service door he moved soundlessly down the hallway towards the main workout area where he could hear the muffled sound of voices. Taking a position to the side of the glass entry doors he caught sight of DiNozzo on his knees, his hands cuffed behind his back and his shoulder holster conspicuously empty as Matthews levelled his Agent's own gun at his head.

"Aw hell." Gibbs murmured.

Tony looked pale and dishevelled, his cheap, thin, suit jacket was badly wrinkled and his shirt was un-tucked. The blood trickling from a fresh cut on his cheek bone was testament to the fact that he hadn't surrendered his weapon without a fight. His steady gaze and defiant body language reassured Gibbs that, even in those circumstances, he wasn't about to fall apart on him. Although, what really caught his attention was the way DiNozzo's eyes glittered, hard and dark, in his stark features. He had only seen that particular look grace his features right after Dyer was killed. It had opened his eyes to exactly how much of a stubborn SOB the usually genial Detective could be when it came down to the wire.

"Is that what you did for Jeff?" Tony was asking. "Taught him respect?"

"Jeff would have been nothing if it wasn't for me. He was a weedy little kid. He didn't have the discipline or the stamina to make it in the Corps until I toughened him up. Everything he achieved was because of me. I made dammed sure he had what it took to succeed." Matthews retorted.

"Including a quick kick in the ribs or a punch in the gut when he wasn't quite good enough?"

In answer, Mathews simply raised the gun so that DiNozzo was looking straight down the barrell. Gibbs couldn't help but feel a flicker of pride as the younger man straightened up, and faced him down without any outward show of fear. Still, the last thing he needed was the kid provoking Matthews into blowing his damned head off before he could get a clear shot.

"NCIS, Federal Agent," He announced himself, stepping out where Matthews could see him, his own Sig Saur at the ready. "Drop the weapon."

He didn't miss the look of surprised gratitude that flashed across DiNozzo's face at his unexpected appearance. He could hardly blame his newest Agent for being unsure of his rescue. After all, it was Gibbs' own screw up that had got him into this mess in the first place. Still, he'd hoped that the other man had begun to trust that he would always have his six. The flush of mortification that followed, spreading across Tony's features, at having his Boss find him unarmed and vulnerable, wasn't something Gibbs could afford to worry about right now.

"You're a Marine." Matthews realised.

"NCIS, Federal Agent," Gibbs corrected. "Don't make me tell you twice."

"What did a career soldier like you do to get landed with GQ Joe here?" Matthews demanded, nodding at DiNozzo. "Kid can't fight worth a damn and he's got a real smart mouth. His type doesn't belong in the service."

"Actually, NCIS is a civilian organisation," DiNozzo spoke up. "We work for the government under Federal law not Military regulations. It kinda explains the whole "Federal Agent" part."

"Hey," Matthews grabbed DiNozzo's head by the hair and yanked it so far back that Gibbs could see the exposed tendons in his throat as Matthews leaned in to hiss menacingly. "Didn't we already have this discussion, pretty boy? You don't get to talk to me like that. You show me some respect."

"Take your hands off him." Gibbs ordered coldly. "Or I'll drop you where you stand."

"I'm doing you a favour," Matthews protested, torn between the note of pure command in the former gunnery sergeant's voice and his own unshakable belief in his actions, as he reluctantly loosed his grip but didn't lower his weapon. "Your boy here needs to be taught a lesson."

"Same kind of lesson you taught your brother?" Gibbs probed.

"I gave that kid everything," Matthews protested. "You think I would ever have quit the Corps if it wasn't for him? I gave up my life for that boy. He _owed_ me."

"Except, he didn't want to keep with the programme, did he?" Tony taunted. "He was bucking for a transfer. He didn't want your fists or your belt anywhere near his baby son, did he? After everything you did for him, he didn't even want you in his life."

"He was going to move out to California. Said he wanted to start a new life, raise his boy right. Like there was something wrong with the way I'd raised him," Matthews scowled. "After everything, I'd sacrificed for him you think I was just going to let him turn his back on me?"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs warned, Matthews looked mad as hell, as much as he wanted a confession, he wasn't about to sacrifice his Agent to achieve it.

"But he wasn't listening to you anymore was he?" Tony pressed. "So, you did what you've always done. You pushed him to his limits so he would break down and see things your way. Except, this time you couldn't break him, could you? No matter what you did to him, he held out. So, you pushed harder and further until his heart gave out and you left him to die."

"You shut up," Matthews roared, as he grabbed DiNozzo by the throat and hauled him upright, pressing the muzzle of the gun against his forehead, as he propelled him across the room, until he threw him like a rag doll up against the wall, hard enough to elicit a grunt of pain, before he leant in close, pressing the muzzle of the gun right between his eyes. "You shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"You lay a finger on him and I will drop you where you stand." Gibbs vowed, having taken adavantage of the distraction to move until his own weapon was only inches from Matthews head, feeling an unaccustomed helplessness as he watched things play out and not liking it one bit. "DiNozzo, stand down."

"The truth hurts, huh?" Tony gasped, as he locked eyes with Matthews, apparently completely unaware of the muzzle pressed into his forehead. "Like Jeff hurt when you started laying into him?"

"DiNozzo, shut your mouth or I'll shoot you myself." Gibbs promised.

"He said there was nothing I could do to stop him leaving," Matthews scoffed. "Like I was going to let a kid like him get the better of me."

"Yeah?" Tony's eyes glittered. "Except, you know the trouble with kids? They don't stay kids forever. They grow up and they learn to fight back."

The words were the only warning Gibbs got, before DiNozzo moved, kicking out and catching Matthews in the groin. The look of shock and pain on Matthews' face as he doubled over had just a moment to harden into cold fury before Gibbs took his shot, taking him out without a flicker of hesitation or remorse. He took a moment to check that Matthews was actually dead before stepping over the prone body to look at DiNozzo, who was leaning against the wall looking spent but satisfied.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"First rule of hostage negotiation," Tony managed. "Keep 'em talking. I got you a confession."

"What you almost got me was a dead Agent," Gibbs pointed out abruptly, even as he reached out and grasped his jaw, turning it in to the light as he ran a practised eye over the cut, the ragged edges obviously made by the heavy gold ring on Matthew's right hand, feeing the tremors which began to course through his partner as he came down off the adrenalin high of being held captive he softened his tone somewhat. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Tony pressed his lips together tightly, somewhat wrong footed by the obvious concern. He knew he had been pushing it, not to mention the fact that he had surrendered his weapon in the first place. Most CO's would see those things as grounds for a serious dressing down, if not an official reprimand. "I'm fine."

"Good," Gibbs nodded sharply, as he released him, leaving Tony feeling slightly bereft as the warmth of his touch faded, moving around back of him so he could unlock the cuffs. "I've never lost an Agent yet and I'm sure as hell not going to start with you. Are we clear?"

Tony blinked as if he had been struck. The words hit him like a shower of ice water. He should have realised. Stupid to think that Gibbs actually cared about _him, _the ex-Marine just didn't want to mar his record. As Gibbs finished with the cuffs and came back around he turned his head away so that Gibbs wouldn't see the depth of hurt in his eyes.

"Crystal," His tone came out clipped and short, "Sorry Gibbs."

"What have I told you about apologies, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded gruffly, his eyes narrowing. He knew enough about his newest team member to realise that something was off but right now he didn't have the first clue what it was.

"A sign of weakness," Tony parroted obediently. He looked up, a hint of dark defiance in his eyes as he answered with cold and deliberate insolence. "Really, sorry."

It took something of an effort for Gibbs to keep his face expressionless. It wasn't like he hadn't seen DiNozzo act out like this before. After Dyer had been killed DiNozzo had been full of guilt and self-loathing, deliberately goading his Lieutenant until Sands had ripped him a new one in front of the entire squad room. Back then only the ex-marine's quick reflexes had stood between the hot headed young Detective and a career ending move. It was a dark and self destructive path and Gibbs had vowed he wasn't about to loose DiNozzo down that route.

The ex-marine had always prided himself on being a good CO. True, he pushed his people to be the best that they could be but, he never asked more of them than they could give, or that he demanded of himself. He had fondly imagined that he and DiNozzo were enough alike that that in itself would be enough to keep the brilliant and impulsive young investigator on track. Except, he was beginning to realise that the Long Island rich kid hadn't had the benefit of his advantages growing up.

"Get your weapon." He chose not to react.

He watched, keeping his expression impassive, as DiNozzo hovered on the brink of outright defiance. His resolve won out as the younger man pressed his lips tightly together, before he finally pushed himself slowly off the wall and pulled an evidence bag out of his pocket, using it inside out instead of gloves to pick up the Sig. Gibbs watched as all the colour drained from his face as he straightened up, closing his eyes against a wave of dizziness or nausea.

"You pass out and I'll kick your ass." Gibbs advised not unkindly.

Apparently, the no-nonsense approach, was exactly the right note to take with the complex younger man as he struggled to come to terms with the physical and mental strain of being held hostage. A thin, almost grateful, smile graced DiNozzo's features even as he swallowed back his discomfort.

"Not going to pass out," Tony assured him. "DiNozzo's do not pass out."

Gibbs nodded sharply, prepared to take him at his word, as he watched him recover sufficiently to bag and tag the evidence before calling for backup to process the scene. It was only much later, once they were back at NCIS, that he realised that was his second rookie mistake of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time he emerged from the Director's office, Gibbs was about ready to head home to his boat. Morrow had been less than pleased to hear that a member of his Agency had been held hostage at the point of his own gun. He had laid the blame firmly at Gibbs' feet, citing his oversight in not considering the brother could be a suspect, plus what he called his 'overconfidence' in DiNozzo's abilities. At least, Carol Matthew's testimony, coupled with Ducky's medical evidence and the team's after action reports had been sufficient to justify the shooting.

Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face as he headed towards his own desk to collect his things. He had already sent his people home, as soon as they had finished their reports. Or rather he thought he had. Gibbs frowned slightly as he realised DiNozzo was still working, the livid cut standing out starkly on his pale features. Mindful of the fact that the kid had good reason to be feeling pretty jumpy just now, Gibbs cleared his throat slightly and waited until DiNozzo looked up before speaking.

"Ducky take a look at that?" He nodded at the injury.

"Things are a little busy in autopsy right now I didn't want to get in the way," Tony explained, hurrying on as he saw the disapproving frown blossom on Gibbs' face. "But, I'm good, no concussion, no headache, no nausea, nothing, nada."

"Uh huh," Gibbs wasn't sure he was buying that. Any nausea or dizziness due to adrenalin or reaction should have passed by now but DiNozzo was still looking pretty green around the gills. "You requisition another weapon?"

He was just making conversation. Trying to keep the other man distracted, as his mind worked on the real problem. DiNozzo's original weapon would be tied up in evidence and his team couldn't afford to be short like that. He wasn't expecting the shame faced look the words produced.

"Yeah," Tony met Gibbs gaze self consciously. "Is the Director ready to see me now?"

Gibbs looked at the other man for a long moment as at least one piece of the puzzle clicked into place. DiNozzo was still here because he'd assumed that his Boss would hang him out to dry with the Director to save his own ass. He obviously figured he was in for a formal reprimand, or maybe he was even worrying that his future with the Agency was in doubt. Gibbs wondered what kind of sorry excuses for a CO the kid had had in the past to make him jump to that kind of conclusion.

"I already squared things with the Director," Gibbs began. "As for as the rest of it .."

"You don't have to say it," Tony interrupted. "I know I screwed up. I was the one with the gun I should never have let Matthews get that close to me. Using my own cuffs to secure me was humiliating, but surrendering my weapon is a serious disciplinary offence. You can't just let that slide."

"I don't give a damn about the weapon!" Gibbs' raised voice was enough to cause the few heads still scattered around the bullpen to turn.The ex-marine lowered his voice to quiet fury. "Don't you have any idea how close you came to getting your head blown off today?"

"Come on," Tony tried to reason, a little wrong footed by the fact that Gibbs was apparently genuinely more concerned about his well being than the procedural breach. The ex-marine never seemed to do things the way Tony expected. "If he had wanted to shoot me, he would have done it before you got there."

DiNozzo wasn't to know that Gibbs was already blaming himself for sending the junior Agent in without backup. Nor that on the drive over that his Boss had been haunted by visions of arriving to discover his bloodied and broken corpse. But he saw at once by the way the ex-marine's expression froze that it had been absolutely the wrong thing to say.

"Gibbs." He managed.

Not trusting himself to speak Gibbs turned away. As he walked over and settled himself behind his desk he could feel Tony's eyes following him as he pulled out his gun and shrugged into his jacket. Gibbs refused to acknowledge his gaze as he powered down his computer and turned off his desk lamp. Striding towards the elevator, he didn't react as DiNozzo jumped to his feet as he passed straight by his desk.

"Boss." Tony hurried to catch up with him.

"Something I can do for you?" Gibbs answered coolly, staring straight ahead as he waited for the elevator car to arrive.

"About before," Tony shifted awkwardly as he tried to apologise. "What I said, at the scene and just now. I didn't mean anything by it. I guess Matthews got to me more than I realised."

"Being held hostage at gun point can do that." Gibbs allowed. He supposed the kid had earned a break.

"Yeah," Tony looked down and to the left, his awkward expression giving Gibbs the feeling that wasn't quite what he had been trying to say. "Not exactly my finest hour. Maybe, you should write me up."

"Would you have done anything differently?" Gibbs turned to meet his eyes, his searching look encouraging the younger man to give the question the serious consideration it deserved.

"With Matthews," DiNozzo hesitated, obviously reluctant to admit the truth, but finally he sighed. "Probably not, it all happened so fast, I don't think I could have stopped him." He looked across at Gibbs as if to gauge his reaction. When the ex-Marine simply nodded his acceptance, he risked an apologetic smile. "But I would have been much nicer to my Boss after he had just made like Bruce Willis in Die hard and saved my life."

Gibbs tipped his head a little, a small smile gracing his features as he acknowledged the admission. He'd know going in that DiNozzo had the background and experience to raise him way above the standard of most Probationary Agents. What he hadn't expected was how much he would come to value his company and enjoy working alongside him. It was a long time since he had had a partner he considered might also become a friend.

DiNozzo already looked strained and spent. Gibbs knew from experience how much harder it would be when the reality of the day's events finally hit. It wasn't as if their schedule had allowed the ex-Detective much time to make a host of new buddies to talk it out with. Hell, he didn't even have a decent place to crash. Slightly guiltily Gibbs remembered the cheap Hotel room Abby had described. This only left sex or booze, neither of which would help him banish the demons in the longer term.

"How do you like your steak?" Gibbs decided.

"Um, rare?" Tony looked understandably confused by the apparent change of subject.

"Grab your gear," Gibbs decided. "I'm buying."

A look of shocked surprise spread across DiNozzo's face as his eyes widened and his jaw actually dropped. Quickly recovering, a flash of something like doubt or hesitation, flickered in his eyes, before it was banished by a wide, beaming grin.

"You're taking me out for dinner? We're going for a steak dinner? Like buddies?"

"Elevator's here," Gibbs observed blandly. "You coming or not?"

Displaying more than his usual patience he pressed the button to hold the elevator, as DiNozzo hurried to power down his computer and turn off his lamp. His eyes narrowed as he thought he caught a flash of pain as DiNozzo moved too quickly pick up his pack, but then it was gone before Gibbs could quite sure of what he'd seen. DiNozzo certainly looked fine as he double-timed it towards him, a huge grin still plastered across his face. But maybe, Matthews had thrown him up against that wall a little harder than Gibbs had thought. As DiNozzo took his place beside him in the car, Gibbs scrutinised him carefully, noting the way he was cradling his back pack in his arms in front of him.

"Shoulder bothering you?"

"No," Tony assured him, hefting the backpack onto his shoulder as if to prove his point, as he reached across to press the button to close the doors. "Shoulder's just fine, Boss."

"Gibbs," Chris Pacci caught his attention, putting his hand in the door to stop it closing. "Sorry, I know you were on your way out. But could you just take a look at this?"

"Go wait for me in the car," Gibbs ordered as he passed DiNozzo his keys. The younger man might say he was fine but there was no way he was letting him drive before he'd had a hot meal and a decent sleep. "I'll be there in a few."

It was another fifteen minutes before he made it down to the parking garage. As he headed towards his car he was surprised to see that the passenger door was hanging open, but even at this distance he could see no sign of DiNozzo. Instinctively drawing his weapon he moved swiftly across the parking lot. As he drew closer his chest constricted as he saw a familiar foot sticking out at an angle. Coming around the car he saw DiNozzo lying unconscious on the cold, hard, ground, his discarded pack back half hidden under the neighbouring car where it had fallen from his lifeless grip.


	12. Chapter 12

AN – Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I once wrote a line in "What you see is not always what you get" about Gibbs " _first lesson in not taking the DiNozzo barometer of 'fine' at face value, when he had found the younger man passed out in the NCIS parking lot_" so I was particularly pleased to fit that bit of 'backstory' in!

Quickly holstering his weapon, Gibbs dropped to one knee and pressed two fingers against DiNozzo's neck to check for a pulse. To his relief it beat weak but steadily against his fingers. A quick visual check of the area gave him no clue as to what might have happened, but as he carefully patted down his still unresponsive Agent, careful fingers carding through his hair discovered a fair sized goose egg.

"Hit your head huh, DiNozzo?" Gibbs murmured. "You do that on the way down or when Matthews smacked you up against that wall?"

When DiNozzo didn't answer, Gibbs decided that he had been spending too much time with Ducky, although, the sight of DiNozzo lying so quiet and still was too much like his earlier visions of his corpse to make that thought even remotely amusing. Pulling out his cell, Gibbs had just finished calling the Paramedics when DiNozzo began to stir, trying to put a hand to his head, even as he struggled to sit up.

"Hey!" Gibbs barked, worry making his tone sharp, as he placed a hand on his chest, effectively pinning him in place. Until, they knew exactly what was going on he didn't think it was a good idea for DiNozzo to be moving around. "Keep still."

Gibbs would have been less surprised if DiNozzo had tried to take a swing at him, thinking he was his attacker. Instead, the streetwise former cop, who only hours ago had looked down the barrel of his own gun without fear, flinched away from his touch, his eyes wide with sheer panic. Before Gibbs could react, DiNozzo began to flail wildly, in an attempt to fight off ex-marine, even as he desperately tried to drag himself out of reach across the wet, hard, ground.

"DiNozzo!" Worried that he might seriously injury himself Gibbs caught his arms to immobilise him, giving him a little shake, as he tried to reach him with his voice. "Tony, settle down."

"G .. Gibbs?" Tony blinked.

"Yeah, you back with me?" Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as the younger man visibly relaxed and gave a small nod. Cautiously removing his hands, Gibbs gave him a slightly awkward pat on the leg. "Take it easy. Paramedics are on their way."

"No, please Boss," Tony's head came up sharply, causing the younger man to wince before continuing. "I don't need a Hospital."

"I swear, DiNozzo, if you tell me you're fine," Gibbs growled, even as he shrugged out of his jacket and draped in around DiNozzo's shoulders to combat the night chill. "What the hell happened?"

"Last thing I remember was coming down in the elevator feeling a little light headed," Tony admitted, not meeting his eyes. "I didn't eat all that much today."

Gibbs realised he should have known that. DiNozzo's lunch had disappeared out the sedan window and apart from a couple of snacks from the vending machine he couldn't recall him eating anything else since breakfast. But he was also convinced that the other man was deliberately hiding the extent of his injuries received at Matthews hands.

"And?" He demanded.

Sitting on the cold concrete floor Tony shivered slightly inside the comforting warmth and scent of the jacket around his shoulders. He could feel the cold from the concrete leeching into his ass and his trouser leg was sodden where the trailing edge had landed in a puddle. His head was pounding and he felt sore and tired and totally unprepared to have this conversation right now. But he knew better than to think his Boss was going to just let this drop.

"Gibbs .."

He was saved from having to say anything else by the arrival of the Paramedics. Gibbs rose to his feet and had a sotto voice conversation with the senior partner that even Tony's usually sensitive hearing couldn't catch. Then he stepped back to give them room to work. But Tony could still feel his eyes boring into him as he watched every move. Answering the routine questions as the medics' as they began to check him out, he knew he was just postponing the inevitable. Unexpectedly, he felt his throat tighten at the thought. He tried to tell himself that it had only been a few weeks. He had left Philly after far longer without a backward glance.

Trouble was he'd actually begun to like it here.

When the Paramedics eased him out of his suit jacket and eased up his shirt to inspect the bruised and bloody welts across his back Tony wasn't at all sure what kind of reaction he was expecting. He didn't think it was a good sign that Gibbs didn't say a word. Summoning his courage to raise his eyes to meet the ex-marine's gaze the man's face was unreadable. But his eyes blazed with unmistakable fury. Tony supposed it was no more than he deserved but he wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Gibbs.." He tried to explain.

"Save it." Gibbs ordered curtly.

Tony reluctantly subsided. Even he wasn't crazy enough to go against Gibbs when he used _that_ tone. He hoped they would have a chance to settle this without an audience as soon as the Paramedics were done. But, of course, it couldn't be that easy.

"I'm afraid we'll need to take him in," the Paramedic looked to Gibbs. "Will you be riding with us, sir?"

Tony had never really liked hospitals. He knew they were good places were diseases were conquered, lives were saved and some really good drugs were completely legal. They were also full of cute nurses and hot Doctors but he usually only came to them when he was working a case or too ill or injured to really enjoy the facilities. Or the view, he amended, as he looked over his shoulder at the attractive brunette, who was carefully dressing his back.

"Sorry," The nurse apologised when he winced as she finished dealing with a particularly tender spot. "There. I'm all done. You can put your shirt back on now."

"Ah," Tony made a face. He hadn't even thought about bringing one of the shirts he had stashed in the filing cabinet at work. "The other nurse, Gloria, cut it off me."

"Oh, your friend brought you a new shirt from the gift shop, its right there," She nodded at a chair. "He's waiting outside."

"He did? He is?" Tony brightened up considerably as he eased himself off the gurney and padded over to pick up the shirt. He had been checked and cleared for concession and given about a zillion shots, before finally having the welts dressed. Gibbs had seemed pretty mad as they had rode in stony silence to the Hospital but, if he had stuck around all this time then maybe he didn't need to start drafting his resignation just yet.

"Ah, my dear boy," Dr Mallard greeted him, as he signed himself out. "There you are. Jethro, called and told me of your little misadventure. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Ducky," Tony looked around. "Where's Gibbs?"

"I'm afraid, Jethro had to leave," Mallard looked a little awkward. "You know how it is."

"He catch a new case?" Tony frowned.

"No, I don't believe so," Mallard smoothly changed the subject. "I must say that shirt looks quite splendid on you. It's gratifying to see I haven't lost my touch. You know, as a young man I used to spend the summer holidays helping my grandfather in his tailors shop. I can tell a person's size in a single glance."

"You haven't?" Tony was beginning to wonder if they had been wrong about the lack of concussion. He seemed to be having trouble tracking the conversation. All he could register was his disappointment that Mallard had been the one to buy him the shirt. "You can?"

"Come along, my dear boy," Mallard apparently took pity on him. "Let's see about getting you back to your accommodations. My car is out front. I took the liberty of looking at your chart. Seeing as the matter is work related. I do hope you don't mind."

"No," Tony was finding it difficult to care about anything al all right now. Gibbs had obviously decided to wash his hands of him but being a good CO had delegated the MD to babysit. "Look, Ducky, I'm sorry you got dragged out at this time of the morning. Why don't you go home? I can call a cab."

"You will do no such thing, young man," Mallard scolded. "You may not have a concussion, but you are in no fit state to be wandering around by yourself. What you need, is a hot shower, a good nourishing meal and then straight to bed."

"Ducky, it's almost 04.30. I have to be at work in three hours."

"All taken care of, I have already spoken to Jethro regarding the small matter of sick leave and he won't be expecting you in tomorrow. In fact, you have three days to recuperate. So, your only concern is to rest up and get well."

"He doesn't want me back, does he?" Tony realised, feeling his eyes burn as all his pain, fear and exhaustion came together. Working with Gibbs had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn't believe it had all gone to hell in a hand basket so quickly. "Can't you talk to him? At least, get him to listen to my side of things?"

"Anthony, as I'm sure you've noticed, Jethro is a very complex man. But he is also a fair one. Never fear, you will have ample opportunity to discuss this matter with him. But I am afraid that you have rather hurt his feelings somewhat, firstly by not confiding in him and then compounding that error by telling him an untruth. If you want my advice in dealing with our fearless leader, it is probably best that you are patient and let him come to you when he is ready."

"But I wouldn't, I didn't," Tony's jaw dropped in genuine consternation. "Ducky, I would never lie to Gibbs. Even putting aside the fact that he could kill me with his bare hands, without leaving a mark, which is a pretty big consideration if you ask me, I respect him far too much to lie to him."

"Anthony, you assured him that there was nothing wrong with you, right before you passed out." Mallard pointed out.

"He asked about my shoulder," Tony defended himself. "There _is _nothing wrong with my shoulder. I didn't know I was going to pass out."

"Nevertheless, the fact remains that he asked you, several times I believe, if you were alright and you assured him that you were 'fine'." Mallard raised a brow.

"I _am _fine," Tony protested vehemently. "It's just a few bruises. I didn't even need stitches."

Mallard kept his own council at the fact that DiNozzo could describe the beating he had endured at Matthew's hands as just a few bruises. In his experience victims found that kind of attack extremely painful. Frankly, he was astonished DiNozzo had been able to mask the extent of his injuries as long as he had. He was very much afraid there might be a good reason for that. Unfortunately, his medical ethics did not allow him to raise that particular defence with Gibbs. And until the investigator could work it out for himself things were likely to be rather difficult.

"Come along, my dear boy, let's both get some rest," Mallard lead the way towards the elevator. "I strongly suspect that we are both going to need it."


	13. Chapter 13

Never let it be said that Anthony DiNozzo didn't have a plan. Of course, it might not be the world's _best_ plan. And he didn't have the first clue what he was going to do if Plan A didn't work, because he couldn't think of a Plan B. But that didn't matter, because Plan A was going to do the job just fine. At least, he really, really, hoped so. Because he wasn't nearly ready to stick a fork in NCIS and call it done. And it wasn't even as if he had done anything wrong. Not really. So, all he had to do to convince Gibbs that he really was fit for duty was to turn up for work.

The plan might have worked better if he hadn't been so exhausted he slept through his alarm.

Still, he wasn't going to let a little detail like that stop him. He dressed with even more care than usual, using the designer hair gel he kept for special occasions and selecting his favourite pure silk tie. As the elevator ascended he tried to remember why he'd thought this was such a good idea. Straightening his tie and mustering as much confidence as he could, he approached Gibbs desk and waited for the ex-Marine to notice him. Across the room, Roberts watched anxiously, as Gibbs looked up.

"Boss, I'm .." Tony began.

"So, help me, DiNozzo," Gibbs surged to his feet, leaning forward so their faces were mere inches apart. "If the next words out of your mouth are 'I'm fine' you will off this team and out of this Agency so fast your head will spin and I will make damned sure that not even the FBI will touch you, are we clear?"

"Wasn't gonna say that, Boss." Tony assured him quickly.

"No?" Gibbs raised a sceptical brow. "Then why are you here, DiNozzo?"

The ringing of Gibbs desk phone did nothing to break the tension between them. His Boss simply ignored it, apparently waiting him out, until Tony actually began to think the team lead was going to do the unthinkable and ignore it. Flicking his eyes down to the caller ID, Tony swallowed hard, as he saw Morrows name.

"Um, Boss," He pointed out the obvious. "You should probably answer that."

Without breaking eye contact Gibbs snatched the receiver out if its cradle and barked his usual gruff response. He conducted the entire call without once dropping his gaze. DiNozzo, was pretty sure that it wasn't NCIS official policy but nonetheless if he blinked, or moved or breathed, before Gibbs granted permission he would be looking for another job by tomorrow.

"Roberts, video conference in MTAC." Gibbs declared, as he ended the call.

"Um," Roberts looked from Gibbs to DiNozzo. Neither of whom had moved. "Just me, Boss?"

"The ER gave me a clean bill of health, Boss. Nothing that a good night's sleep and a square meal couldn't put right," DiNozzo was quick to assure him. "I'm good to go."

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked acerbically. "You'll forgive me if I don't just take your word for that, Special Agent DiNozzo."

Tony almost winced at the scathing tone. Gibbs obviously still didn't share his feeling that he had technically done nothing wrong. It looked like the route to forgiveness might be rockier than he'd thought. Casting his mind about for something that might help he made a face as he offered up a solution.

"You could ask Ducky."

"Already did," Gibbs' expression gave the other man no clue how that conversation might have proceeded. "You want to make yourself useful, DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Boss." Tony assured him, as he stood almost to attention.

"Good," Gibbs gave a feral smile, as he picked up a stack of files for DiNozzo to take. "Then while we are in the conference you can finish up validating these requisition requests. Director wants a summary for the budgetary committee on his desk by 13.00 hours."

"Gibbs," Tony protested, staggering back a step as he tried to see over the top of the files. "That's less than an hour. There must be at least three months of requests here."

"More like four, things have been a little busy around here lately," Gibbs told him, as he moved out around his desk, casting his parting shot as he doubled timed it up the stairs, Roberts hurrying to catch up. "Clock's ticking, DiNozzo."

Tony felt his heart sink as Gibbs disappeared into MTAC and Roberts took the opportunity to give him a smug little wave. He wanted to be up there too, with the intrigue and the espionage and all the cool gadgets, it was obvious that Gibbs was punishing him by keeping him out of the loop. No doubt the ex-marine saw it as some kind of poetic justice. Maybe the direct approach hadn't been the best idea after all. As he stood there, weighed down by the stack of files he realised the error of his ways.

"I should have brought coffee. Why didn't I think to bring coffee?"

* * *

Three days later Anthony DiNozzo was starting to think that the only reason Gibbs hadn't fired him on the spot, was because he wanted to torture him to death. It seemed like nothing he could do these days was right. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

"I've never seen him like this Abs. He's really mad. He hasn't shouted. He hasn't threatened me with anything. He hasn't even head slapped me. He won't talk to me about anything but cases," Tony worried. "I think he really hates me."

"Did you try and apologise?" Abby asked. "Because, despite what he says about apologises when people really screw up, Gibbs likes that you have the cojones to admit it."

"I tried," Tony looked despondent. "He sent me out to the Boondocks to pick up a file that could have come by Fed Ex. It took me almost ten hours."

"Oh Tony," Abby hopped off her stool so she could give him a hug. "Don't be sad. You know Gibbs, he'll gruff and puff and make your life miserable for a while and when you've served your time like a man, you'll be forgiven and every thing will be back to normal, or as normal as it ever gets around here."

"I don't know, Abby. Its like he can't even look at me."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs strode in his eyes flashing. "Care to explain why you've been away from your desk for the last twenty minutes?"

"I was just bringing this file to Abby, Boss." Tony waved the folder.

"So?" Gibbs got right in his face. "Since when does the journey from the bullpen and back take twenty minutes, DiNozzo?"

"Since, I had to go to the head, or is that not allowed anymore, " Tony snapped with a little of his usual spirit, even as he flinched in anticipation of a head slap which never came. Looking oddly disappointed, he hopped off his stool. "I'll be leaving now."

"Get your ass up to the Garage and escort our suspect back over to Metro." Gibbs ordered.

"Aw c'mon, Gibbs, have a heart, its rush hour, the traffic's going to be nose to tail out there," Tony protested. The guy had the worst BO he had ever smelt. Being stuck in a car with him as the traffic backed up across the city would be no joke. And it was undeniably Roberts turn. Had been for the last four turns, only to look at Gibbs' expression and sighed. "Suspect back to Metro. On it Boss."

As he left Gibbs sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face before he placed the Caf-Pow he was carrying on the table next to Abby. The Goth cast a longing look at the Styrofoam cup before taking a deep breath and speaking in a loud, clear, voice just as she had practised in her office earlier that day.

"No, thank you."

"Pardon?" Gibbs raised a brow.

Abby looked again at the extra large cup, with its bright colours and the tantalising drops of moisture on the outside. Its big, fat, straw, beckoned her, until she could almost taste the ice, cold, caffeine based drink slipping over her tongue and down her throat. Visibly gathering her resolve she stuck to her plan.

"I said "No, thank you" I'm not going to drink any more of your Caff-Pows until you make up with Tony."

"Abby."

"You're being mean, Gibbs. You know how much Tony looks up to you. He practically worships you. He talks about you all the time. He wants to be just like you. It's not just that you're giving him all the worst jobs, he could take that. It's the way you keep sending him to Metro, or the Boondocks, anywhere, as long as he is out of your sight. He thinks you hate him."

"I don't hate him, Abs." Gibbs sighed.

"Then why are you acting like you do?" Abby wanted to know. "You've been punishing him forever."

"It's been three days Abs," Gibbs corrected. "And Tony can take care of himself."

"If this was about a case or a suspect sure but, this is about you and him Gibbs," Abby argued. "He hasn't had enough really good relationships in his life to know what he's supposed to do to make this right. And every time you ignore him or send him away he just dies a little more inside. It's like kicking a defenceless puppy."

"You want I should throw him a bone?" Gibbs was sarcastic.

"It's not funny, Gibbs! You have to talk to him. He thinks you don't trust him any more. I'm scared. He's really hurting and I think he might leave."


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah, Jethro," Dr Mallard took one look at the ex-marine's face as he stalked into autopsy and turned to his assistant. "Gerald, could you please take those samples to Abby? And then I do believe that you are over due for your break."

"Right away, Dr Mallard," The MD's assistant didn't bother to point out that he had only just returned from his break. The dark look on Gibbs' face spoke volumes and he was mightily relieved to be allowed to escape the inevitable fallout. Taking the samples, he walked the long way around to avoid getting into Gibbs path as he paced up and down and left the two old friends alone, carefully closing the door behind him.

"Do you think I am being too hard on him, Duck?" Gibbs got straight to the point.

"I presume we are talking about young Anthony?" Mallard surmised. "Well, as we discussed, our newest Agent does seem to be somewhat too cavalier about his own health and well being. That is a dangerous trait which might well, if unchecked, cost him his life. But whist I admire your motives, I think you methods in this particular case leave something to be desired."

"He withheld evidence of an assault on a Federal Officer," Gibbs protested. "And then he lied to me about it. You don't think he should learn something from that?"

"Perhaps, the question should be, what exactly do you intend to teach him, Jethro?" Mallard enquired. "And he didn't exactly lie. A man of your experience in interrogating witnesses knows only too well that to get the right answers you have to ask the right questions. As I recall, the first time you simply asked if he was 'alright'. Since he was still able to perform his duties without endangering you or Agent Roberts, I strongly suspect that Anthony truly believed that he was indeed 'alright'."

"You saw what that bastard did to him," Gibbs shook his head. "How the hell could anyone think that was alright?"

"And yet Anthony has been really quite dismissive of the severity of his injuries. He has refused to take any prescribed pain medication for fear of side effects which might affect his performance as a field Agent, a duty which he has continued to perform without making any allowance for the discomfort he must be feeling, something which you have hardly gone out of your way to accommodate these last few days." Mallard rebuked.

"He was the one who said he was fit for duty."

"And your plan to convince him otherwise, has rather backfired. As I recall, you were confident that he would reconsider his impulsiveness and take the sick leave before the first day was out. Now look where we find ourselves."

"I know," Gibbs scrubbed at his face. It had become harder and harder for him to sit across from DiNozzo looking at the thin lines of pain around DiNozzo's mouth, or the dark shadows under his eyes from the effort of keeping it together. So, he had figured out ways to keep him out of his sight. He hadn't thought about how DiNozzo might take it. "How do I fix this, Duck?"

"Well, you could try talking to the boy." Mallard suggested.

"About what? About how I thought we were partners? But that apparently he doesn't trust me enough to tell me when the guy I shot to save his life beat the crap outta him?" A few days ago, Gibbs might have believed DiNozzo trusted him enough to be straight with him. Now he was pretty sure hell would freeze over before the kid gave the least little thing away."By rights, he should have been in the ER but he was going to come and sit in my house and eat at my table and not say a dammed thing about it."

"You don't tknow that, Jethro," Mallard pointed out. "It's really no wonder thatthe boydidn't speak up right away. He had just been through a rather traumatic experience. Matthews was already dead. There was no risk of him escaping justice. And Anthony may have been understandably rather reluctant to expose his own fallibility in an offical capacity when he already feared what Morrow's reaction would be.Granted it was rather glossed over, in his after action report, but more congenial environment might have been just the ticket to encourage him to confide in _you_. If you really want him to learn anything from this, Jethro, what the boy really needs is your forgiveness," Mallard reproved mildly. "And I have to say, I agree with Abigail. That young man is really quite alone in this city and his present accommodations leave rather a lot to be desired in the realms of comfort and security."

Gibbs had his own opinion on that. He had always prided himself on being a good CO but he had always made it a point not to get too involved in the personal lives of his Agents. That route encouraged a familiarity and openness that he was no longer comfortable with. DiNozzo was a grown man earning a decent wage. Where he chose to live was entirely his own business. Giving the MD a nod of thanks for his time, he turned to leave.

"Jethro," Mallard's voice stopped him in his tracks. "We both know you like to keep your people in a high state of anxiety. You'll recall Agent Burley's laboured breathing, I'm sure. But perhaps, you should consider a different approach in young Anthony's case."

"Tony's not afraid of me, Duck," That was one thing, at least, of which he was absolutely certain. He gave the MD a look. "Don't suppose you'd have any idea what he is afraid of would you?"

"He may not be afraid of you," Mallard agreed. "But is he very much concerned about loosing your good opinion and perhaps not living up to your high standards."

As the ex-marine took his leave, Mallard looked around the empty room with a sigh. "Of course, there is another reason for his recent behaviour, but I am very much afraid that is something you are going to have to work out for yourself, Jethro."

* * *

That evening, Gibbs drove a little slower than usual as he made his way home through familiar streets. In all the years Gibbs had worked with Stan, the man had never stayed at his house. When his senior field Agent had split from his wife, Gibbs had offered bourbon, consolation and a day's leave to go apartment hunting. He hadn't offered his own roof and Burley hadn't expected it.

He knew DiNozzo might be a little short on cash right now. Between the suspension without pay and starting a new job it was a while between pay days. It wasn't like he could expect any help from his family. Pretty much the opposite in fact, Gibbs knew that the kid had missed out on a number of scholarships and grants because people thought he came from money. His only real extravagances were the loan payments on his car and those fancy designer ties.

Gibbs could understand the car.

As he pulled up in front of the non-descript Motel Gibbs ruefully acknowledged that this was where he had been heading all along. He looked up at the building with a sense of déjà vu. Thus time DiNozzo's living accommodation was in a fairly reasonable part of town, but the peeling paint work and unkempt flowerbeds suggested that it had seen better days. Checking the room number he made his way up to the third floor.

"Gibbs," As he opened the door Tony looked understandably surprised to see him, before a little furrow of concern appeared in his forehead, as he worried that he had missed a call. "Did we catch a case?"

"No case," Gibbs assured him blandly. "Can I come in?"

The younger man cast a look over his shoulder, before shifting his feet uncomfortably. For one awkward moment Gibbs thought he had a girl in there and cursed Abby and Mallard for sending him on a wild goose chase.

"Um, now's not really a good time," Tony coloured. "The place is kinda in a mess."

Gibbs simply shook his head and shouldered his way in. The room was as nondescript as the rest of the Hotel. Furnished with the bare minimum requirements, all the fixtures and fitting were old and tired. The tiny TV in the corner was balanced precariously on the wardrobe, in an effort to get some kind of signal. The carpet was worn and stained. Some boxes were stacked in the corner of the room, and a few changes of clothes, a few piles of dirty laundry, and some empty soda cans and candy wrappers were the only signs of occupancy. A half empty pizza box on the nightstand and a bottle of some kind of over the counter pain pills were obviously DiNozzo's dinner.

"Back still hurting you?" He asked in a neutral tone.

"A little." Tony was guarded, but Gibbs didn't miss the fact that the direct enquiry had at least got him an honest answer.

Sticking his head in the small bathroom, Gibbs saw that despite the mould in every corner the shower had been recently used. Turning on the Fawcett he wasn't surprised to find the water only luke-warm as it spluttered out of the clogged holes. The smell of damp hung in the air only partly masking other unpleasant smells. And DiNozzo had been living like this since he arrived in DC.

"Are you going to read me my article 52s too?"

Gibbs didn't bother to hide his grin as he turned back to look at DiNozzo. He liked that the former detective was smart enough to pick up on what he was doing as he conducted his search and had enough guts to call him on it.

"Where's the rest of your stuff?"

"Don't have much," Tony shrugged. "Apartment in Baltimore came furnished. I'm not much of a cook and I don't like ornaments. I've got a few other boxes in storage, my TV, a few DVDs, that kind of thing."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed slightly at the picture just painted of such a rootless, barren, existence. DiNozzo was at an age when a man should be thinking about putting down roots, meeting a girl, buying a house, starting a family. The Italian lived more like a fugitive ready to pack up and leave at a moment's notice. Gibbs didn't like what that suggested.

"Got a basement you could use to store a few things."

The simple offer caused DiNozzo to look suddenly awkward and a little shy of all dammed things.

"You don't have to."

That got Gibbs attention. As an investigator DiNozzo was cocky, and over confident, some would even say arrogant, Gibbs had been at some pains to slap him down for that, worried that it might get him killed. Insecurity just didn't sit well with what he had seen of the man so far. Filing that thought away for later consideration, now Gibbs simply raised a brow.

"I know how much you don't earn, DiNozzo."

"Down to the last tax dollar," Tony's lips quirked, acknowledging the point. "I have a trust fund I was supposed to inherit from my grandmother, it's not much, but it would be enough to keep me in good suits and nice shoes. Except, my father's lawyers keep the whole thing tied up in knots. Without a decent lawyer I don't have a hope in hell of getting my hands on the fund and without the fund I don't have a hope in hell of getting my hands on a decent lawyer."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Tony winced. Sure, Gibbs had to know from his jacket that his people were East Coast money, but that didn't mean he had to go bringing it up. Hadn't he already leant that lesson in Peoria? Hell, he was lucky the ex- "I work for a living" - Gunny didn't rub his face in it on a daily basis.

"Lawyers can be like that. My second ex-wife, I almost lost the house."

Tony blinked as he realised that not only had Gibbs not spat in his face, he'd actually sympathised. Never one not to push his luck when the opportunity arose he risked a rueful grin.

"Don't suppose you could give me his number?"

"Got it back at my place," Gibbs agreed. "Grab your gear."

"Thought you said we didn't have a case," Tony said even as he reached over to pick up his shoulder holster and his gun, only to have a hand, close firmly over his wrist, aborting the movement. Surprised at the physical contact, Tony looked up, to see steady blue eyes warm with compassion.

"All your gear," Gibbs clarified. "You're checking out."

"Boss?"

"You heard me," Gibbs assured him. "Pack your stuff. Settle the bill. You can stay at my place until you have a chance to find an apartment."

"Really? Thanks Boss, that's great, that's .." Tony looked inordinately touched, but after a few monents thought his pleased expression morph into a frown. "Um, are you sure that's a good idea?"


	15. Chapter 15

Realising that the ex-marine wasn't going to take no for an answer DiNozzo did the only thing he could and fell into line. As he quickly packed up the few personal belongings lying around the room, Gibbs began shifting the pile of boxes down into the trunk of his car. Once his three bags were packed, Tony turned reluctantly to look at the one remaining box. His Boss had already made half a dozen trips up and down, the least he could do was help him with the final run. Flexing his fingers, he took a step forward, eying the box warily as if it was some kind of serpent.

"You even think about touching that and I'll cut off your fingers." Gibbs'voice froze him in place.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Boss." He quickly back tracked.

Gibbs gave him something of an old-fashioned look, which suggested he didn't buy that for a second. Tony braced himself for a head slap, even going so far as to half close his eyes against the blow, so the almost affectionate way that Gibbs nudged him out of the way with his hip, caused him to blink with surprise. Tracking the movements of his Boss as he bent over to pick up the box and turned around to move towards the door, Tony could swear he caught the glimmer of a smile. Although, there was no hint of amusement in his voice as he made his way out the door.

"I mean it, DiNozzo, you stay put and don't touch anything."

For once, Tony was pretty much happy to do as he was told. He remembered the effort it had taken to lug those boxes up from the parking lot when he had checked in. Right now, his back muscles felt stiff and sore and he wasn't at all sure he _could_ lift that kind of weight. Especially, not with Gibbs watching his every move, the man always seemed to notice the smallest of details. Tony supposed that was made him such a skilled investigator, but it had also made keeping up appearances these last few days far harder than usual. On reflection, it was only Gibbs being such a bastard that had allowed him to catch a break, if he hadn't had the chance to get away from that piercing gaze every once in a while ..

_Oh crap_.

The sudden realisation made his throat go dry and his legs turn to water beneath him, as he sat down abruptly on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes tight. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_, why the hell hadn't he thought this through? Now he would be working _and_ living with Gibbs, subject to that intense scrutiny 24/7, and he just knew the man would see through all his defences. Every unguarded look, every hollow laugh, each time he woke drenched in a cold sweat, the tears leaking down his face after a nightmare. And hadn't he being having a lot of _those_ fun times lately? Tony supposed he could always try and convince the ex-marine that it was some kind of cop thing. The Gibson case had to be in his file and it wasn't like it hadn't caused him its own share of nightmares over the years. Except, he had never actually _lied _to Gibbs and if the ex-marine's reaction to his omissions over the Matthews' case was any indication, he would rather resign than incur that level of disappointment.

He was so preoccupied he didn't hear Gibbs' soft footfalls on the stairs. Even the smell of coffee and sawdust didn't alert him to the man's presence. So, his Boss was able to stand in the doorway for several moments, observing him without being noticed. That alone was enough to alert Gibbs to the fact that something was wrong. Seeing the usually resilient and overly exuberant young man looking so utterly dejected only served to fuel his concern, unconsciously pitching his voice to a level he usually reserved for frightened kids he asked softly.

"Tony, you okay?"

Both men were surprised by the way Tony jumped sharply, his head snapping up, eyes wide and surprised. As DiNozzo met his gaze Gibbs noted the dark blush that spread across the younger man's face as he shifted uncomfortably to see the soft concern he had heard in the man's voice reflected in that steady gaze. Blinking rapidly, Tony desperately racked his brain for something for his mouth to say that would make this moment appear less awkward, or at least convince Gibbs he hadn't hired a nut job, an Agent who was going to fall apart every time one of the bad guys touched a raw nerve.

"Geez, Gibbs, do you have to sneak up on people like that?" He took refuge in being snarky. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

"You're heart's fine," Gibbs dismissed that. "Your hearing is above average, you have a heightened sense of smell, your vision is 20/10 and you didn't answer my question."

"You look in my medical file?" Tony asked sharply, his eyes narrowing to think slits as he came close to genuine insubordination. "Are you even allowed to do that?"

"Came up in your background checks," Gibbs soothed blandly. He didn't usually allow his people such leeway. However, was the second time DiNozzo had reacted so badly to the suggestion that he had been digging around in his past. It made him wonder what he wasn't finding. And why the hell he wasn't finding it. He had been looking hard enough. Stepping forward to pick up one of the bags, he kept his expression carefully neutral. "Your former CO's kept telling me about how you could see license plates from impossible distances or track a killer by his cologne. Made you sound like some kind of dammed bloodhound."

"A bloodhound? Aren't they those big ugly dogs with the soulful eyes and the huge ears?" Tony's expression of mock outrage didn't fool Gibbs. DiNozzo was trying to cover his tracks. "I've always thought of myself as more of a Labrador. Alert, Intelligent, Bred to sniff things out .."

"Prone to putting on weight," Gibbs added dryly, hiding his grin as DiNozzo bristled, the friendly banter achieving its objective of getting the kid to relax. "You about ready to go?"

Tony hesitated. If he was honest with himself he really wanted to spend more time around Gibbs. Not only was the man a brilliant investigator but he really enjoyed his company, most people underestimated him, they were too easily taken in by his carefully cultivated frat boy image, it was refreshing to come up against somebody who was apparently prepared to look beneath the surface and who wasn't about to put his with his crap. For the first time in a long time, Tony genuinely believed his CO had his best interests at heart.

Which was exactly why he also knew that this was a very bad idea, Tony didn't think for a moment that Gibbs had simply forgotten the fact that he hadn't answered his question. This man was tenacious, a fact which both terrified and thrilled him. All his life all he had ever wanted was to be the centre of somebody's attention. But now that he had it, he was afraid of what Gibbs would see and even more terrified that he wouldn't measure up.

"Look Boss, maybe this isn't really isn't such a good idea," He forced a bright smile. "You marine types tend to like things all squared away and, in case, you hadn't noticed, I'm a kinda a slob. I drop my towels on the bathroom floor, I use all the hot water, I drink milk out of the carton .."

"So don't." Gibbs suggested, as he also picked up the other heavier bag, leaving DiNozzo with just the lighter holdall.

"Right," Tony nodded, mostly to himself, still not entirely convinced, but somewhat at a loss as to how to change Gibbs' mind. Especially, as the man was already out the door and halfway down the hallway carrying half his life with him. "It's that simple, huh?"

"You coming?"

The familiar call was enough to jolt him into action. Snatching up the light holdall, he did a quick scan of the room to ensure he hadn't missed anything, before gratefully turning his back on the cold, soulless existence. For a self confessed grade 'A' bastard Gibbs was actually a pretty nice guy. Maybe, this wouldn't be such a disaster.

"On your six, Boss."


	16. Chapter 16

Following Gibbs' taillights across the city Tony's entire focus was on trying to keep up and not actually die or subject anyone else to a fatal pileup. So, when the car ahead took a sharp right turn and finally came to a halt his first sentient thought was one of relief. He had exited the car, pulling his holdall out of the trunk, and was walking across the driveway before he looked up. With a jolt of shock he came to a sudden halt at the sight of the neat, two story house with a well tended yard. He sucked in a breath as oxygen suddenly seemed to be a sparse commodity. He hadn't even spared a thought for where Gibbs might be living these days. If he had he supposed he might had expected some kind of serviced apartment, practical, functional, but inherently soulless. Certainly not the large yard to mow, the well stocked flower beds, the freshly painted woodwork, that made up the lovingly cared for _family_ home he was looking at.

"Hey!" Gibbs was suddenly beside him. "You going to stand there all night?"

"Boss," Tony swallowed hard, knowledge and empathy making the words hard to find. "Maybe, this isn't such a good idea."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed, before his face froze, his sudden realisation of what Tony _knew,_ had found out, turning his expression to one of dark, hard, fury. Tony, realising that he had unwittingly crossed an unacceptable line, took a physical step back, his brain working rapidly as he tried to think of a way to make this right.

"Look, its okay," He assured rapidly. "I don't have to stay. I'll just go check into another Hotel, one with hot water and stuff."

He had turned away and had almost made it to the car when an angry shout echoed in his ears.

"Hey!"

Feeling an unwelcome prickle of dread as his skin broke into a cold sweat he forced himself to keep walking, actually putting his hand on the car door handle when, a firm grip closed around his arm, forcibly turning him around and pressing him back against the vehicle, to look into blazing blue eyes. With his back protesting the violent contact with the hard, metal surface, and his body helpless to escape the furious grip of the combat trained marine, Tony instinctively flinched back, closing his eyes as he tensed himself against remembered blows.

And time stood still.

"Hey."

The unexpectedly soft tone was matched by the feeling of firm fingers, cupping his jaw with impossible gentleness, one calloused thumb, stroking a soothing line across his jaw, like he was some kind of skittish colt. Cautiously opening his eyes, Tony blinked to see Gibbs looking at him, with open concern. Realising that some sort of response was in order, Tony tried to ignore the embarrassment that was spreading across his pale face to burn the tips of his ears, as he stood all too obviously vulnerable to the ex-marine's searching gaze.

"I'm good, Boss," Tony dropped his eyes awkwardly. "Look, I'll just get out of your hair."

"The hell you will," Gibbs was resolute. He didn't know what worried him more, the way the usually exuberant and overly confidently young man had flinched back from his anger with wild eyes, or the way he couldn't accept the least touch of compassion. "I take care of my own, DiNozzo and you are one of mine now whether you like it or not."

"You don't have to," Tony still wouldn't meet his eyes. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing it since I was twelve."

Gibbs bit the inside of his cheek. Part of him itched to slap some sense into the younger man. But the father in him couldn't help but recognise the telltale signs of emotional neglect and physical abuse, indicating that something more was required. Releasing his grip and taking half a step back to try and return control to his Agent he tried to put everything he was feeling into a few words.

"I want you to stay," He took a breath. "Please."

He didn't miss the way the younger man's head came up sharply even as his eyes widened in honest amazement. DiNozzo had worked with him long enough to know that pleading was not in his nature. His unaccustomed use of the 'p' word was the greatest testimony to his sincerity that he could think of.

"Gibbs." Tony managed hoarsely.

"C'mon," Attempting to ease the awkwardness between them Gibbs reverted to type and took refuge in action. Striding back to his own car he lifted one of Tony's boxes out of his trunk, before crossing the front yard and opening his front door with a sharp kick

"You leave your door unlocked?" Tony, following hesitantly in his wake, clutching his holdall like a talisman, couldn't hide his surprise.

"Don't have much worth stealing," Gibbs shrugged, as he set the box down, turning to look at DiNozzo. In the bright artificial light of the hallway, he looked overly pale and tired, dark circles under his eyes. "Bathroom's upstairs on the left. Take a bath, not a shower, hot as you can stand, it'll help the bruises. Towels are in the hamper. Food will be ready in half an hour. Spare room is second on the right. Make yourself at home."

"You want me to help you bring those in first ..?" Tony nodded at the single box, only to be brought up short by the look of fond exasperation on Gibbs face. Feeling the unaccustomed affection more keenly than the anger he swallowed a wave of emotion as he quickly backtracked. "You've probably got that covered. I'll go take a bath."

"You do that," Gibbs kept his grin in check until DiNozzo was almost at the top of the stairs. "And don't drop your wet towels on the bathroom floor."

His grin got a little wider as DiNozzo flipped him off, feeling both relieved and a little concerned to see that the younger man could recover so quickly. Turning away he went into the kitchen, chopping and dicing meat and vegetables for a casserole popping it back in the oven for twenty minutes. Putting a pan of water on to boil he cubed a couple of potatoes and tossed them into the now boiling water to soften, before checking his watch.

Just enough time to make a quick call.

* * *

Feeling decidedly awkward about the unexpected direction that his day had taken Tony took refuge in following orders. He was pleased to find that the bathroom was both surprisingly spacious and, less surprisingly, scrupulously clean. It was well stocked, with thick, fluffy towels and a range of toiletries. As Tony let the plentiful hot water fill the deep tub, he picked up one or two of the bottles. Somehow, he couldn't see Gibbs choosing such floral scents.

"Must have been the ex-wife." He decided.

Abby had told him that Gibbs was presently going through his third divorce. Apparently, the marriage hadn't lasted all that long, had ended badly and she was the one who had left him. Tony made a mental note not to bring up her name. The lack of other personal items, even in the bathroom cabinet, suggested that there was a second bathroom off the master bedroom where Gibbs kept his 'Life Buoy' soap and other necessities of Marine cleanliness.

The big tub was long enough for him to stretch out and the hot water felt blissful on his bruised and battered body. He lay there until the water began to cool and the delicious smells drifting upstairs from the kitchen caused his stomach to remind him that Gibbs had whisked him away before he could finish his dinner of pizza and pain pills. Patting himself dry, he dressed in jeans worn to a battered softness and an old Ohio State sweatshirt, making a point of leaving things neat and putting his wet towels in the hamper, too preoccupied to notice the smears of blood on the white fabric.

Downstairs in the kitchen Gibbs was just adding a layer of mashed potato to the top of a casserole which he then put back into the oven to brown. Leaning against the door jamb, Tony couldn't help but feel a pang of wistfulness. He didn't think his own father even knew how to turn a stove on and he had certainly never cooked for his family. Even their bar-b-ques had been professionally catered. People always said that you couldn't miss what you had never had. Tony thought that was a load of phooey.

"Beer's in the fridge." Gibbs offered, without turning.

"Um," Tony hesitated. "Do you have any soda?"

Gibbs turned around, the question he had planned dying on his lips, as he looked DiNozzo over. Barefoot and with his dark hair only towel dried and falling softly around his face, he looked more like the College kid he pretended to be than the seasoned and sharp minded cop Gibbs knew that he was. The well worn Ohio State sweatshirt and jeans only added to the illusion. Gibbs wondered if that was why DiNozzo insisted on wearing those cheap, shiny, suits and that ridiculous hair gel to work, so that he could look older. Gibbs had his own memories of how hard it had been to get seasoned veterans to listen to him, when he'd looked like he was barely old enough to shave, even when he was right, scratch that, especially, when he was right.

"There's some orange juice." He offered now.

"Thanks," Tony flashed him a grateful smile, as he opened the refrigerator pleased to find that it was the genuine article not the concentrated stuff. As he poured a glass, he could feel Gibbs watching him and realised that some kind of explanation was in order. The man had already had to listen to enough tales of his college keg parties and how many beers he could bong to realise that his avoidance of alcohol was a little unusual. "Um, I took a couple of pills earlier."

"Uh huh," Gibbs figured that was probably true. The kid's slow, careful, movements, were evidence enough he was feeling pretty tired and sore. Not to mention, the last few days must have taken a lot out of hi. All things considered Gibbs could hardly blame him for worrying that his emotions were a little too close to the surface right now to risk taking a drink. He would probably have felt the same way in DiNozzo's position. "Maybe, I can help that along some."

"Oh?" Tony watched as Gibbs rummaged around in the cabinet over the sink and came up with a glass bottle containing an unappetising substance. |He eyed it warily. "You're not going to make me drink that are you?"

"Only if I plan on spending the rest of the night in the ER while you have your stomach pumped," Gibbs allowed, as he pulled out a chair and turned it around so Tony could straddle it. "Sit down, and loose the sweatshirt."

"You know, there are laws about sexual harassment in the workplace."

"God forbid you were ever my type, DiNozzo." Gibbs snorted his amusement.

Looking up, the grin died on his face as he took in the pinched, tight, expression on Tony's face as he stood rooted to the spot. A few days ago, DiNozzo had looked down the barrel of his own gun without a flicker of fear. Now the prospect of a little human kindness had him white with terror. Gibbs had to look away, in case DiNozzo though the fury blazing in his eyes was directed at him, taking a moment to collect himself before he could be sure that his tone held nothing but gentle encouragement.

"I've used it myself a time or two. It helps."

"Gibbs," Tony appreciated what his Boss was trying to do but, he felt totally mortified at the prospect of the hard ass, ex-marine tending to his injuries. Not only was the prospect humiliating but he was terrified that he might embarrass himself again. "Really, it's not necessary. The bath helped a whole lot. I already feel much better."

"Tony, I saw those welts that kind of thing doesn't go away in a day or two," Gibbs pressed his lips together. "Believe me, I know."

"You do?" The look on DiNozzo's face softened into a kind of understanding as he recognised what Gibbs was trying to tell him. "Desert storm?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded sharply, as he was briefly assaulted with memories of those days of heat, pain and humiliation at the hands of his captors. "Whole damn operation went to hell in a hand basket."

Nodding his acceptance of that, Tony rewarded his honesty with a show of trust of his own, moving forward to straddle the chair before carefully drawing the sweatshirt over his head to bare his back. Only to tense up as Gibbs carefully fingers set to work.

"Tony," Gibbs sighed. He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. After all these years of living up to his second "B" it should have been easy, but DiNozzo had a way of getting under his skin. "You want me to call, Ducky?"

Judging by the odd look Tony gave him, he had been less than successful at hiding his feelings. Even so, the almost shy smile was something of a surprise as the younger man visibly forced himself to relax. "Just don't think too badly of me when I squeal like a little girl." He half-joked over his shoulder.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs spoke, not unkindly, he returned to his ministrations. "Shut up."


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs had to fight to keep his face impassive as his careful fingers worked across the bruised and swollen skin. Despite what Tony had said he sat stoically, not making a sound, even when Gibbs knew it had to hurt like hell. Even so, the dark red blood, flowing sluggishly from a cut low on his back where the leather had bit deeper was a surprise. Crimson fluid had soaked into the waist band of DiNozzo's jeans in a dark crescent shape. Lifting his hands, Gibbs jaw clenched in fury. It was a dammed good job Matthews was already dead.

"Boss?" Tony twisted around, his eyes wide and concerned at the abrupt loss of contact.

"This one's still bleeding," Gibbs wiped all expression from his face, not wanting DiNozzo to think his fury was directed at him. He deliberately kept his tone matter of fact. But wild, anxious look on Tony's face compelled the parent in him to add a reassuring pat to his Agent's shoulder before he departed. "Hold on."

It only took a few moments to double time it downstairs to the basement and retrieved his first aid kit. As he returned to his patient and flipped open the lid he saw the way the investigator in DiNozzo instinctively narrowed his eyes at the professionally equipped box.

"You cut yourself a lot?" He asked curiously.

"Try not to." Gibbs allowed with a wry smile. Most people assumed that that the comprehensive kit he had had Ducky put together for him was just a refection of a Marine's need to anticipate and be prepared. He already knew DiNozzo wasn't most people. "This is going to need stitches."

Tony pressed his lips together. At the ER, the welts hadn't been that bad. But he knew that he had been pushing himself too hard, doing too much, more than enough to prise open the wounds. And if he was honest with himself Gibbs' deft touch was more welcome that the clinical but impersonal professionalism of the Hospital staff.

"I'm guessing you've done this before."

"Not my first time," Gibbs acknowledged, somewhat humbled by his Agent's faith in him. After all, it was at least partly his arrogance that had got DiNozzo into this mess. This was the least he could do. "But there's no aesthetic."

Tony nodded, accepting that. Given the choice he'd take pain over humiliation any day.

"Do it."

His tone was resolute but Gibbs didn't miss the way the younger man's shoulders stiffened and his spine straightened as he braced himself for the discomfort. Stalking over to one of his kitchen cabinets Gibbs pulled out a bottle of his better liquor and poured a generous measure into an actual glass, placing the glass on the table beside his Agent with an audible click.

"Drink." His tone brooked no argument.

"Boss," Predictably, Tony argued anyway. The prospective loss of control from a mixture of pills, exhaustion and alcohol scared him far more than the prospect of pain. "I can take it."

He wasn't prepared for the way Gibbs shook his head sharply, before grasping his jaw in one large, work calloused, hand, bringing his chin up to meet bright blue eyes, unexpectedly soft with concern, but no less determined for that.

"I know you can, but you don't have to. I've got your six."

"But," Tony bit his lip, before he raised his eyes, dark and questioning, trying to reconcile this overt concern with Gibbs actions in recent days. "You left. At the Hospital, you were mad as hell and then you left. I thought .."

Gibbs stilled. It hadn't occurred to him that DiNozzo would interpret his actions as abandonment. But then he hadn't exactly gone out of his way to explain himself either. He might have to think about that. Hadn't DiNozzo already made it crystal clear that he wasn't about to follow him blindly?

"You still haven't taken your mandatory physical," Gibbs reminded him. "And since you never mentioned Matthews' assault in your after action report Human Resources were refusing to class the assault as in the line of duty. They were refusing to cover the Hospital Bills."

"Gibbs," Tony paled slightly. His previous Health cover had lapsed as soon as he had left BPD That would have been a lot of money, which he simply didn't have right now.. Even worse he had spent enough time around the ex-marine to realise that Gibbs didn't always take no for an answer. "Please tell me you didn't actually main anyone."

"Someone had to set then straight." Gibbs was uncompromising. He had gone straight from the ER back to the crime scene, searching on hands and knees under weight benches and monkey bars until he found the wide leather belt were it had been flung in a corner. Hating himself for needing to ask, he had had Abby match the blood stains on it to DiNozzo's records. Admittedly, Morrow had been less than pleased by the way he had stormed into HR and slammed the physical and forensic evidence down on the desk of the guy in charge, almost causing him to loose control of his bladder as he brow beat him into changing his mind. But DiNozzo had already paid once for his mistake, Gibbs sure as hell wasn't gonna let that happen a second time.

"So, does this mean I don't have to take the physical?" Tony joked.

Gibbs shook his head, part in admiration, part in bemusement. DiNozzo was nothing if not unpredictable.

"Hell, no, they'll probably give you a whole bunch of shots you don't need in revenge." Gibbs snorted, before edging the glass a little closer to DiNozzo's elbow. The younger man might be able to distract most people most of the time but Gibbs was determined to be the exception. "Drink."

Helpless to do anything else, Tony pressed his lips together, before he simply nodded his acknowledgement and reached out to take a healthy swallow of the smooth, warm, liquid, feeling the comforting burn as it slid down his throat and into his chest, as Gibbs carefully swabbed the cut clean.

"I really do appreciate this, Boss," He felt the mixture of booze and pills loosening his tongue. "Especially, after everything that's happened. It's more than I deserve."

"You let me worry about what you deserve," Gibbs countered in his usual gruff manner. Then he shook his head. He remembered Shannon saying once that if you always do what you've always done then you'll always get what you've always got or something not un-like that. If they were going to fix this thing he needed to go the extra mile. Swallowing hard he decided a little honestly was in order. "I wouldn't have been so hard on you if you hadn't been so damned stubborn and taken the sick leave like you were supposed to."

"I should have told you about, Matthews." Tony responded to his overture with an admission of his own.

"Yeah, you should have," Gibbs agreed. Then he sighed, remembering his own part in this whole mess. "But I should never have sent you in without back up. Morrow was right about that."

Tony's eyes widened slightly as he recognised the statement for the apology it was. More than that, Gibbs wasn't demanding answers about his actions that he wasn't yet ready to give. And much as Tony respected and admired the ex-marine a hot bath and a home cooked meal, weren't enough to make him spill his guts, although, the unexpected compassion in the way Gibbs had taken care of him was coming pretty damned close. He wasn't used to that.

"I'll bet you were a great Dad," He observed wistfully, not noticing the slight slur developing in his own voice. "Not everyone is you know, they should make people take some kind of test or something before they can conceive and mess up their kids for life."

"Your Dad mess you up?" Gibbs asked casually, focusing on his task of drawing the sterilised needle through the delicate skin, even as his chest tightened in anticipation of the answer.

"Technically, my Dad didn't do a damn thing, half the time, which was pretty much the problem," Tony acknowledged with a raw honesty cut Gibbs to the quick, as the younger man took another large swallow of the liquor. "Half the time I'm not sure he even noticed I was alive. Explains a whole lot, huh?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. In the circumstances he wasn't sure Tony would even remember having this conversation in the morning. And he knew he was being a grade 'A' bastard for taking advantage of the kid when he hurting, but he needed answers and DiNozzo was just too good at smoke and mirrors.

"What about the other half of the time?"

"He beat me," Tony observed flatly, as he drained the glass, looking sadly into the bottom of it, before turning it upside down as if to check it was really was empty. "With his belt, his hairbrush, his slipper, one time a piece of electrical wiring, not his hands though, never his hands. God forbid he should actually touch me."

"Aw, hell, DiNozzo." Gibbs breathed, feeling sickeningly like a voyeur.

He knew that Tony would never have shared such intimate personal details, if he hadn't been worn down by pills, alcohol and exhaustion, and worst of all, his inherent sense of safety and security being in Gibbs own home offering a sense of safety and security which simply would not have been achievable at the office or even in his own apartment.

"Um, Boss?" Tony turned to look at him, his face tinged with an unhealthy green as the alcohol mixed with pills and exhaustion, turned his empty stomach. "I don't feel so good."


	18. Chapter 18

Gibbs sipped at his coffee as he watched DiNozzo sleep, sprawled on his stomach on the couch, his stocking feet hanging over the edge as he pressed his face into a cushion, drooling slightly from the corner of his mouth. It was only a little past 21.00 hours but the single drink coupled with his exhaustion , the pils and an empty stomach had been enough to knock him on his ass.

Gibbs sighed as he remembered how the young man had barely been able to hold onto the meagre contents of his gut, before his Boss could dig out a bowl. He had watched, offering what little comfort he could, rubbing his back as an oblivious DiNozzo had vomited thin bile, offering a damp cloth to wipe his mouth before Tony had collapsed back into the chair with a look of embarrassment.

"_Sorry, Boss."_

"_What have I told you about apologies?" Gibbs had demanded, without censure, even as he had filled a glass with water and it to the younger man. "Take small sips."_

"_Yes sir," Tony had murmured with abject apology, even as he accepted the glass and obediently slipped._

_Gibbs had frowned, his eyes narrowing with concern. Usually DiNozzo was bright, cocky, almost arrogant, sailing the line as close to nsubordination as he could get awat with and not afraid to cross over it if he thought his Boss was being an ass. Such complete and humble submission was totally out of character for him and it worried the ex-marine more than he wanted to admit._

"_Hey," Gibbs tapped two fingers under Tony's jaw, raising his downcast eyes to meet his searching gaze. "You okay?" _

_"I'm fine," Tony retorted automatically then physically winced as if anticipation of a blow at the all too obvious reminder of their recent altercation over his defination of that particular word. "What I mean is there's nothing wrong with me that you need to know about, Boss."_

"_Tony," Gibbs voice was impossibly gentle. "I take care of my own. If you're hurting, I need to know."_

"_Thanks Boss," Tony had given him a genuine smile. "But I've been looking after myself for along time now. I really am okay."_

_Gibbs had snorted his opinion at that, before he had helped the younger man up and steered him towards the couch. Dinner could wait, there was no way DiNozzo could stomach the rich flavours of the casserole right now. Sleep was what he needed and, as he tucked a blanket across the already unconcious form he recognised that he needed some time to come to terms with what his newest Agent had inadvertently let slip it was one thing suspecting that DiNozzo had had it rough. It was another to hear it from his own mouth. Gibbs was mad as hell that anyone could treat their kids like that and, worse of all, he didn't have the first clue how he was going to fix it. _

"You ever going to start locking your door?" Fornell's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Obviously, not tonight," With a glance at DiNozzo, who was apparently still sleeping soundly, Gibbs rose to his feet and beckoned Fornell with a jerk of his head to follow him into the kitchen. "You get what I asked?"

"Is that him?" Fornell answered his question with one of his own, still peering back over his shoulder at DiNozzo. "You didn't tell me you'd gone ahead and adopted him."

"You avoiding my question. Too difficult for you to find anything?" Gibbs goaded, deliberately sidestepping the implication. DiNozzo was one of his own now, how he decided to treat him was entirely his business.

"That and then some," Fornell agreed, with a direct look that chilled Gibbs to the bone. He'd asked for Fornell's help because he knew that the FBI would have resources that just weren't available to him. And because he had enough history with the other man to be certain that it would stay just between the two of them. He hadn't anticipated that things might be even worse than he'd feared. "You do know that his father is David DiNozzo? CEO and majority shareholder of DiNozzo Industries? He's been a person of interest to the FBI for the last 20 years. Of course, we've never been able to prove anything. His lawyers are too good for that, which just shows you want money can buy, but take my word for it, the guy is bad news."

"What does any of this have to do with my Agent?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"C'mon Jethro, you know as well as I do that the apple rarely falls far from the tree. David DiNozzo is a ruthless bastard, a man too fond of the sound of his own voice and the bottom of a bttle and not too scrpulous about who he does business with. You think this kid could grow up in that kind of house hold and not know how Daddy Warbucks got his carefully laundered millions?"

"You have any proof of that, Tobias?"

"Proof, not a scrap," Fornell admitted. "But you only have to look at the kid's record. You think he would have busted that counterfeiting racket in Peoria without inside knowledge, or broken into that Mafia family circle in Philly without nsider contacts. Not to mention that drugs deal in Baltimore."

"So, he's a good investigator. " Gibbs acknowledged the fact. "You know I only work with the best."

"I also know you're a sucker for a bleeding heart," Fornell gave him a knowing look. "Especially when it involves vulnerable kids, well, let me tell you Anthony DiNozzo grew up in a Long Island mansion, with the best education, country club membership, private yacht, stable full of polo ponies and every other advantage dirty money could buy. Whatever sob story he's been spinning you to buy your sympathy is a load of baloney."

Gibbs didn't believe that for a second. Whatever kind of bastard David DiNozzzo was, however close he walked the line between businessman and criminal, he had no doubt that his son had chosen a career in law enforcement to do try and the right thing. And he was utterly convinced that the slurred and almost unconscious admissions of child abuse were nothing but the plain, ugly, unvarnished, truth. But he would rather walk through fire than ever betray rather unwitting confidence. Even to DiNozzo himself. If they were going to make this work he was going to have to wait until the younger man confided in him of his own free will. Anything less would seem like an unforgiveable betrayal.

"You need to cute the kid loose, Jethro," Fornell advised. "Keeping him around is asking for trouble. Sooner or later breeding with out, hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was using his training in law enforcement to cover up all manner of crimes. You want somebody's murder on your conscience?"

"DiNozzo's not a murderer." Gibbs affirmed quietly.

"We'll see," Fornell wasn't convinced. "Look, I'll admit I didn't want to hear about it when you told me what Diane was really like. But I'm trying to return the favour here. Take my word for it Anthony DiNozzo is a whole barrel of trouble just waiting to happen."

Gibbs almost snorted into his coffee, that part at least, he was willing to believe.

"I'll see myself out," Fornell decided. "Take my word for it, Jethro. This one's not worth it. He was a lost cause the moment he was born."

Gibbs took a moment, waiting until he heard the front door shut, needing a moment to himself before he was ready to venture back out into the lounge room. Fornell was a friend and colleague of long standing. Gibbs trusted him more than almost anyone he had ever met. But Tony's raw honestly had cut into his soul, awakening paternal feelings he thought long dormant. He would bet his boat, his house and his life that the kid was utterly sincere. And he couldn't help but imagine how hard it must have been for a right thinking, compassionate, sensitive, kid like DiNozzo to grow up in such a home.

Unconciously straightening his spine, as if to meet the challenges ahead, Gibbs walked back into the lounge room, stopping short as he saw the dark haired figured, sitting up on the couch, his hair sticking out at all angles with a bad case of bed head, as the blanket pooled forgotten in his lap. He met his team lead's gaze steadily, his green eyes dark and unreadable.

"How much of that did you hear?" Gibbs cut to the chase.

"All of it." Tony admitted.


	19. Chapter 19

AN – Apologies for the delay in updating, I had this all ready to go last week and there was a glitch with my data stick and I lost this and the rwhole est of the story. I'm not going to abandon it, but I will have to re-write it and I'm very busy at work this week and then away for three weeks so I'm afraid updates will have to come when they can. I'm really sorry but I can see no way around it.

* * *

Gibbs struggled to keep his face impassive as the quiet words hung the air between them. He knew DiNozzo was a light sleeper. Plus he had ears like a bat. Hadn't Baltimore been proof enough of that? Why hadn't Gibbs even considered taking Fornell down to the basement where they would have been safely out of earshot?

Hey knew why, of course, he just didn't want to admit it.

For reasons he was reluctant to take out and examine too much, he had been unwilling to let the kid out of his sight. He knew that Abby was right. He had been riding DiNozzo too hard lately and not because the younger man had screwed up on the job but because his own feelings had been hurt. Gibbs had always prided himself on being a good CO the fact that DiNozzo hadn't trusted him enough to tell him that Matthews had attacked him had hit him hard.

When he had seen the conditions in which his newest Agent had been living, his gut had twisted with an oblique sympathy. He knew loneliness when he saw it. He'd hoped that bringing him into his house, into his home, would be enough to make amends. Now it seemed like he had he even managed to screw that up. He ran a hand through his hair as he struggled to think of some way to make this better.

"You didn't agree with him." Tony observed quietly.

Gibbs blinked, a soft, rueful, smile spreading across his face as he shook hid head in admiration. He knew there was a reason he had hired DiNozzo. Despite his irreverent exterior the younger man had a way of cutting through the crap and focusing on what was really important.

"No," He agreed simply. "I didn't."

He watched as Tony nodded solemnly, accepting that. The younger man's jaw clenched, as a shadow crossed his face and he looked away, unable to meet Gibbs eyes. Fornell's words had cut deep but they weren't anything he hadn't heard before. He had spent most of his adult life trying to run away from who he was. No easy task when you worked in law enforcement and your colleague investigated illegal business practises and dubious contacts for a living.

"My first CO couldn't get past it. There I was, straight out of the Police Academy, no track record to speak of, and my old man was a person of interest to the FBI," Tony gave a hollow laugh. "I've know since I was twelve that he wasn't exactly above board. I've spent almost my entire adult life trying to bring him down. But he's good and his lawyers are better."

"You want some help with that?" Gibbs offered.

Tony blinked, his eyes widening with surprise, before a soft, almost shy, smile, spread across his face as he recognised the sincerity of that gesture. Gibbs knew that there was no way he could acknowledge what DiNozzo had let slip about his childhood abuse. Not now and maybe not ever. One day, perhaps the kid would trust him enough to tell him when he wasn't half cut and dead on his feet. Much as he wanted to give the man a taste of his own medicine but his hands were tied until the younger man trusted him enough to confide in him when he was stone cold sober. But helping to destroy David DiNozzo's dubious business empire would be a damn good start.

"Yeah," Tony managed a grin at the almost predatory gleam in his Boss' eyes. "I'd like that."

Gibbs nodded once, before taking a long hard look at the pale, almost translucent skin of the exhausted younger man. The normally bright green eyes were dull holes in his face. Two bright spots of pink in his cheeks suggested a light fever.

"Think you could eat something now?"

Tony felt a pang of embarrassment as he recalled the image of Gibbs in the kitchen carefully putting the finishing touches to a meal left to spoil. His mouth felt thick and sour and his head was pounding with dehydration. He knew he had been sick, emptying his stomach of its already meagre contents. He had a vague memory of Gibbs' deft touch ghosting across his injured back. But for the life of him he couldn't remember anything else about the last few hours.

And that scared him. He wasn't the type to let his guard down. Not undercover. Not in a relationship. And certainly not with people he had only know for a few weeks. What was it about Gibbs that offered such a sense of safety and security? He would have to watch that. He had too many secrets to be selling his soul for a hot meal and a little human kindness. The thought drenched in a sudden cold sweat, making his mouth go dry and his chest tighten. Surely, if he had let that slip, Gibbs would have said something? Wouldn't he? Tony searched his Boss' face carefully. Finding no clues there he was forced to ask.

"I didn't say anything stupid, did I?" He asked carefully. "I mean, earlier?"

"No," Gibbs met his gaze steadily. "You didn't say anything stupid."

"Right." Tony nodded.

When it became apparent Tony wasn't about to say anything more Gibbs gave a small shake of his head. They both knew that those words could be taken several ways. And Gibbs wasn't lying. But Tony was obviously unwilling to call him on exactly what had been discussed. For all his apparent talkativeness, DiNozzo could be as closed mouthed as him when there was something he didn't want to talk about. That was fine with Gibbs. He was a patient man. And he was in this for the long haul.

"How about an omelette?" Gibbs suggested, as he rummaged through the refrigerator. It would be quick to make and easy on the stomach. Only to raise a brow as he stuck his head around the refrigerator door to catch the hopeful, puppy dog look that drifted across DiNozzo's face. "Are you serious? You need real food."

"Pizza is real food," DiNozzo defended his preference, not at all surprised that his Boss could read his mind. "It has carbohydrates in the base and protein in the meat and the tomato sauce is vegetable."

"You actually know all that crap?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"I'm a Phys Ed major," Tony reminded him, puffing out his chest a little. "We had to learn all about proper nutrition."

"Yeah," Gibbs grinned at him, no malice in his look. "You didn't learn that tomato is a fruit."

"Hey, I was a sportsman not a gardener."

Gibbs snorted his opinion of that as he peered in the refrigerator he really needed to visit the store. But the conversation has sparked a memory, crossing over to his freezer he pulled out a carton of soup, home made from some kind of pasta and stuff his neighbour had brought over one time, emptying the frozen contents into a pan to warm.

"Carbohydrate, protein and vegetables." He gave a thin smile.

"Smells, pretty good." Tony conceded the point, even as his nose wrinkled.

"What?"

"Don't you own a microwave?"

"Sit," Gibbs ordered around a smile. The place settings were still on the table from before, as Tony obediently sank into a seat. Digging out a couple of bowls Gibbs stirred the soup, until it was piping hot, stilling DiNozzo's one attempt at a knife and fork percussion session with a single look, before placing a bowl in front of him.

"Eat it. All of it." He commanded, knowing DINozzo wouldn't be fooled by the brusque tone. Sure enough.

"You know for a grade "A" bastard, you're a pretty nice guy." Tony grinned around a mouthful of soup.

"My second ex-wife would tell you otherwise."

"Your _second_ ex-wife?" Tony looked his expression perking up, his sudden curiousity, reminding Gibbs there was a downside to hiring such an astute investigator. "So, how many times have you been married, Boss?"

"You talk to your father much, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, keeping his eyes on his soup, at least as curious to find out the genuine answer as to that question, as to make his own point. The flat, shuttered, look he caught out of the corner of his eye was more than he wanted to know.

"Maybe, we should just steer clear of personal questions," Tony forced a brightness he obviously didn't feel and made a deliberate effort to change the subject. "Do you like sports?"

"Baseball," Gibbs acknowledged. "If we have a free weekend I like to hit the cages once in a while, keep my aim in."

"Ah," Tony almost winced at the revelation. "I'm a football and basketball guy myself, I never really that into baseball. I think it was something to do with the outfits," Worried he might have offended the ex-marine he dug around for another topic. "What about music?"

"Only ever listen to five songs." Gibbs admitted truthfully.

"Right," Tony looked around the room, craning his neck to peer into the hallway and the lounge room as he cast his mind about for something else they could talk about. "No TV, No DVDs, No Art, Furniture's pretty nice but no Antiques. You cook to eat but judging by the small number of your recipe books it's not a hobby. No plants so not really a gardener. House is well maintained but you're no Home Improvement guy. Ex-wife so you probably date sometimes but I really don't want to go there."

"Damn straight."

Defeated Tony pinned the ex-Marine with a look. "Alright, I give up. What the hell do you do when you're not working?"

"Eat up and I'll show you." Gibbs grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

AN – So sorry for the long wait and many thanks to all those who reviewed and pm'd waiting for updates. I haven't actually seen a computer for the last three weeks but in recompense this chapter is a little longer than usual. I'll get the next one up just as soon as I can.

* * *

"The basement?" Tony complained when he realised where they were heading. "Gibbs haven't you ever watched any horror movies? It's never a good idea to go down into the basement."

His back to the younger man, Gibbs grinned with open amusement as he led the way down the stairs, waiting for the inevitable reaction. Sure enough, the footfalls behind him stopped dead as DiNozzo took in the scene below him.

"Is that a boat?"

"Uh huh." Gibbs agreed easily.

"You have a boat, in your basement," Tony realised, as he came all the way down the stairs and started to circle the work in progress. He'd been afraid it might be something he'd have to feign interest in, like his cousin Petey's button collection or his father's obsession with the civil war. But the graceful curves of the wood had a cathedral like splendour. He looked around. "How are you going to get it out?"

"Need to finish it first," Gibbs shrugged, moving over to the workbench as he spoke with deceptive casualness. "You want to give me a hand?"

The offer was spontaneous but nonetheless heartfelt. Gibbs was beginning to realise that Tony wanted and needed his attention, at least as much as he craved his approval. He had no intention of feeding his insecurities with empty platitudes, if anything he planned on making him work harder than most for the least bit of praise, so even DiNozzo couldn't doubt that he'd earned it. But that didn't mean he had to be stinting with his time.

And if he was honest with himself he liked the idea of spending more time with DiNozzo. The younger man's sense of humour and irreverent attitude were refreshing, Gibbs admired the fact that the kid wasn't afraid to yank his chain a little. Like last week when he had told Agent Foster that Gibbs was nothing more than a 'big pussy cat." _"That so, DiNozzo?" Gibbs had appeared behind him. _The kid had made a big show of being surprised, even though they both knew dammed well he'd known Gibbs was there and had deliberately spoken loud enough for him to overhear. Gibbs could still remember the look of anticipation on the assembled Agents faces as they waited to see how this little scenario would pan out. _"Silent and deadly, Boss," Tony had grinned unrepentantly at him. "I'm thinking Jaguar or maybe Panther?"_

"Me? Help with that?" Tony actually took a step back.

"Why not?" Gibbs frowned a little at his obvious reluctance. He'd thought DiNozzo would jump at the chance. He had imagined him positively basking in the one-one-one attention as Gibbs talked him through the work.

"Wood workings not exactly my thing," Tony excused himself. "My Dad always got contractors in for anything like that. I can't even build a set of shelves."

"That right?" Now Gibbs figured he understood. For all his cockiness, DiNozzo could be pretty insecure. And he was smart enough to see that Gibbs had already invested a great deal of time and effort in the half finished shell. It was little wonder he was nervous about honing his non-existent skills on the smooth, sleek lines. Well, he figured he could set him straight on that point at least. "You know, I burnt the last one."

"You did?" Tony blinked, as he rapidly assimilated the new piece of information. "Second ex-wife?"

"Something like that." Gibbs turned away and headed towards the workbench.

He was reluctant to admit, even to himself, the real reason he kept finding excuses to destroy his handiwork. The manual labour helped occupy his hands and his thoughts and without it he knew that there would be too many dark thoughts and empty hours. Also, so long as the boat remained unfinished he could hang on to his memories of working on it with his daughter. He didn't much care that it wasn't the same boat.

Picking up a piece of sandpaper, he lifted up the younger man's unresisting arm and pressed the coarse paper into his lax hand, ignoring the younger man's dubious look as he curled his fingers around it and gave the closed fist a reassuring pat. In return Tony managed a watery smile, but it was clear he had no real clue where the ex-Marine was going with this. Tugging on his wrist, Gibbs towed him over to stand beside the ribs of the unfinished boat

"Gibbs," Tony shook his head, as realisation dawned. "This is a bad idea. I'm just no good at this stuff. You'd be better off asking Dave from security. He used to be a carpenter."

Gibbs wasn't surprised that Tony knew that. In the short time he had worked at NCIS he seemed to have made friends with almost everyone. He knew the names of their spouses and their kids. He knew when there was a family crisis or celebration. Gibbs wouldn't be surprised if he knew everyone's birthdays.

Even his.

"You see Dave here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked in his usual no-nonsense way. He figured it would work as well here as it always did at a crime scene. If he acted like he had complete confidence in Tony's abilities, the kid would straighten his shoulders, swallow his doubts and step up to the plate. "Stand here, run your hand down the side," He instructed, moving his hand in the right direction. "Feel the line of the grain? Work with that, small circles, nice and slow." He demonstrated. "Go on. Give it a go."

Tony looked at the boat, his expression soft with an odd sort of longing. He actually reached out a hand, almost but not quite touching the wood, before he abruptly turned away.

"You know what, I think I'll just leave you to it. It's been a long day," Tony dropped the sandpaper on the workbench as he passed. "I'm gonna hit the rack."

It was a testament to just how surprised Gibbs was by his actions that DiNozzo was able to get half way up the stairs before the ex-Marine's bark stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey!"

DiNozzo froze, closing his eyes in something like defeat. He should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. For a second, a wave of despair washed over him, before he swallowed hard and arranged his features into a mask of acceptable neutrality, as he turned to face Gibbs' wrath. The look of concern in the bright blue eyes took him by surprise.

"Your back hurting you?" Gibbs hazarded.

Tony hesitated, totally wrong footed by the un-expected compassion. He wouldn't even have to say anything, a sheepish look and an awkward shrug and Gibbs would draw his own conclusions that his injuries made the necessary movements awkward, painful even. Except, Gibbs had made it plain he felt about lying, even by omission and Tony had too much respect for him to make that mistake twice.

"No, it's not that." He admitted quietly.

Below him, Gibbs waited his expression quizzical. His patient concern only serving to strengthen Tony's resolve, he should never have let things get this far. He knew better. And Gibbs deserved better. Swallowing hard, he met his eyes. After all, his Boss was just being polite, Tony's sharp eyes had already seen the bottle of bourbon and the single chipped mug on the shelf, not to mention the one set of very familiar footprints tracking through the thick layer of sawdust on the floor. This was obviously not a place where the man welcomed company. The least Tony could do to repay his hospitality was respect that.

And if that generosity of spirit just happened to fit in with his own plans to get the hell out of there as soon as humanly possible, then so much the better.

"Look, I appreciate the offer," He smiled brightly. "Really, I do. But frankly, I would rather chew my own arm off than give this a try."

* * *

Gibbs worked grimly, smoothing the sandpaper across the wooden frame, as he resolutely ignored the voices coming from his kitchen. He tried to tell himself that DiNozzo had brought this upon himself and if he was sounding slightly panicked then it was no more than he deserved.

Abby.

His brain identified the familiar rise and fall of the second voice, even if he couldn't actually make out the words. DiNozzo had called Abby, which at least proved he hadn't taken leave of all of his senses, since a well as being one of the best persons to help understand him, Abby also had the added advantage of still habitually being awake at this time of the night, or rather what was now really early in the morning.

It also meant the kid was seriously rattled.

Gibbs laid down the sandpaper as he thought about that. Much as he hated to admit it, he knew this mess was mostly his fault. It wasn't like DiNozzo didn't give off enough warning signals, encouraging others to keep their distance. Hell, almost everything about him was smoke and mirrors, using his charm and easy banter to keep people at a distance and stop them seeing the real man beneath. Maybe, even to stop himself seeing it too. That was something Gibbs knew a little about himself. And why he usually hid behind his customary reserve.

He was dammed if he knew why DiNozzo had acted like he did. But he wasn't actually thinking about that right now. Even his own wounded feelings at the apparent rejection had subsided. All he could think about was the look of shock and fear on DiNozzo's face, when he realised that he had somehow managed to break through that tough exterior and actually hurt his Boss's feelings.

Kid had looked like he was about to be shot. Or worse.

Much as he hated the talking about stuff like this Gibbs knew they couldn't leave things the way they were. And that he had better find a way to fix it before DiNozzo got it into his head to call Morrow and put in his resignation. Tom had already given them about as much leeway as they were going to get. If DiNozzo offered his badge odds were Morrow would take it and Gibbs wasn't about to let it come to that. Reaching a decision, he began to make his way quietly up the stairs.

"Tony you didn't!" Abby's voice shrieked tinnily from the cell phone placed open on the kitchen island, leaving DiNozzo's hands free to run through his hair, over his face, and clench and unclench into fists as he circled the room obviously in deep agitation.

"Can we just assume because I'm an idiot and go from there?" Tony asked. "And before you say anything, believe me I know, I should just have gritted my teeth and gone through the motions."

"So why didn't you?" There was no censure in Abby's tone. Only genuine curiosity, a need to know that wasn't remotely diminished by the long silence that followed on the other end of the line. "Tony, you said 'no' to Gibbs over something that's a really big deal to him. Letting you work on the boat is like the Holy Grail. I don't think he's ever let any of his Agents touch her before."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse?" Tony demanded, as he came to a dead halt, and scowled at the phone.

"I'm just saying, you must have has a really good reason," Abby pointed out, her tone indicating that she wasn't going anywhere until she heard what it was. When Tony's only response was merely another desperate sigh her conviction wavered slightly. "You did have a good reason, right?"

Gibbs paused, tilting his head on one side as Tony put both his hands on the counter top and dropped his head, even from this distance Gibbs could see the tremors in his arms and the unnatural pallor of the usually tanned looking skin against his dark hair. For a second, he wondered if the younger man was fighting back tears, but when he finally spoke his voice came, soft, but with a steady resolve that made Gibbs heart proud.

"Look, most of the time, my Dad never really noticed I was alive," Tony confided. "But every now and again, usually when Nonna or one of my Aunts had gotten to him, he decided he should teach me something," Tony shuddered slightly at the memory of those trips. "It never ended well."

"Gibbs isn't like that," Abby was quick to reassure. "He's a really good teacher. You said yourself he's taught you a whole lot about being an NCIS Agent."

"I know," Tony straightened up, scrubbing at his face, exhaustion clear in his features, so that Gibbs couldn't tell what exactly had caused the red-rimmed eyes. "But that's work. It's part of his job as team lead to teach me about procedures and stuff. This is different. This is about him and me."

"Aw, that's so sweet, you guys are bonding." Abby enthused.

"Abs, if this is your idea of a thriving relationship, remind me never to double date with you," Tony countered dryly. "I think I really hurt his feelings."

"You totally need to talk to him," Abby decided. "Tell him, what's going on in that head of yours. Once he realises how important this is to you, he'll forgive you. That's how families work."

"Maybe your family," Tony shook his head wrly. "You really think Gibbs is going to just let this go?"

"Sure, all you have to do is to march back on down there and say you'd changed your mind and now you really, really want to learn how to work that wood." Abby didn't see a problem. "Oh and take, coffee. Lot's of coffee."

"Maybe, I should just resign now." Tony wasn't joking.

"Tony! No!" Abby protested. "Don't you dare even think like that. Why would you think like that? You can fix this. You can talk anyone into anything. And I've never seen Gibbs warm up to anyone the way he has with you. You guys are so good for each other. And you need him too. You said yourself he's already done so much for you. Why can't you just do this teeny tiny thing for him?"

"Because it'll make him hate me." Tony confided softly. "And I'd rather quit than have him look at me like my father used to."

"What?" Abby's shock mirrored Gibbs' own his eyes narrowing with concern. Even as Tony half-turned away he could see from his profile how defeated he looked, his eyes dark and his expression anguished. He barely seemed to be listening to Abby any more. "Tony, Gibbs would never hate you. Why would you think that he would?"

"That's a good question, I'd kind of like to know the answer to that one myself," Gibbs spoke softly into the ensuing silence. Tony's head snapped around, his eyes wide with shock, Gibbs didn't react. He simply stepped forward into the light, never once breaking eye contact with his newest Agent. Finding his voice, Tony spoke into the phone.

"Abs, I have to go."

Gibbs watched with some sympathy as Tony clicked his phone shut, rubbing his thumb across the casing as he obviously tried to decide whether he should try and talk his way out of this, or just be a man and offer his resignation right off. The usually confident young man shifted nervously from foot to foot, as the tips of his ears burned, clearly uncomfortably aware that Gibbs must have heard every word he had said.

"Boss, I .." He faltered.

Gibbs couldn't help but soften his expression in the face of such obvious pain. It didn't take a Federal Agent to work out that DiNozzo's father had been the type of demanding taskmaster that would make the kid leery of disappointing his Boss.

"You want to talk about it?" Gibbs offered gently.

"No," Tony assured him fervently, even in these circumstances slightly proud that he could elicit a wry smile from Gibbs in understanding of that sentiment. Then again, no-one had ever asked him that before and the man had earned some kid of explanation. He sighed. "But maybe I should."

"I'm listening." Gibs tilted his head.

"It always started out well. I was so excited to actually get to spend some time with him and you could see he was really trying. He'd tell me about the civil war or how to swing a gold club or whatever it was this time and I would swallow my disappointment that it wasn't football or basket ball or something I liked and do my best to make him proud," Tony paused, before riskinga small glance as if to gauge Gibbs' reaction. "Look, its late, we both have work in the morning, maybe we should just call it a night?"

"Go on." Gibbs wasn't giving any ground.

"Sometimes, I actually did make him proud," Tony recalled that brief window of opportunity, when he might earn an approving look or a few cherished words of praise. "God knows, I tried hard enough, but after the second or third drink his expectations rose, he'd compare me to his friends kids, always the ones who were older or stronger than me and he'd get mad when I didn't measure up to what they were doing, until he couldn't stand the shame any more and order me to get out of his sight."

Tony bowed his head, feeling totally wrung out and wretched. Part of him was glad that he'd finally let out that much at least but he also wished he'd just kept his mouth shut. As he waited for the inevitable reaction he couldn't help reflecting that he might have found Gibbs fury easier to deal with than his pity.

The firm, cool, hand, cupping his neck was a surprise, as Gibbs' gave a supportive squeeze.

"Thank you."

Tony's head came up sharply, scanning Gibbs' expression, still acutely aware of the hand, cupping his neck, as his Boss looked back at him with a calm sincerity and just a hint of the gratitude that he had heard in his voice. Tony blinked, Gibbs wasn't appalled or disgusted, he wasn't even shocked or demanding to know all the gory details, he was just grateful that Tony had shared that with him.

"Um, you're welcome?" Tony offered uncertainly.

To his surprise, Gibbs face split into a broad, genuine, grin, as he shook his head in rueful amusement. Tony wasn't quite sure what he had done to deserve it, but the fact that he had managed to make Gibbs smile like that was reward in itself and he found himself grinning back, feeling better without quite knowing why.

"C'mon," Gibbs' hand slipped down to slap him on the shoulder in a clear gesture of approval and affection, as he moved. "Time to get some shut eye."

"Um," Tony made a face. "Maybe, I'll just hit the shower. We have to be at work in less than two hours and my Boss gets really cranky if I'm late."

"You want me to tuck you in?" Gibbs fixed him with a look.

"Uh, no, that won't be necessary," Tony hastily backtracked, not at all sure that his Boss wouldn't enjoy making good on the threat. "Sleep sounds real good right about now. Um, which way is the spare room, Boss?"

"Never actually got around to making it up. Too late too worry about it now. You can bunk in with me for tonight," At Tony's slightly panicked look he simply grinned. "Don't worry, DiNozzo, I promise I'll still respect you in the morning."


	21. Chapter 21

It wasn't until he emerged from the bathroom, carrying his pants and shirt over his arm to find DiNozzo hovering by the bed, still fully clothed, and looking uncharacteristically unsure of himself that the ex-marine realised that his newest Agent might be genuinely nervous about bunking in with his Boss.

Keeping his expression carefully neutral Gibbs took his time folding up his clothes as he pondered this unexpected development. DiNozzo wasn't exactly the shy and retiring type. He had spent enough time in gyms and locker rooms to be more than comfortable with his own body. And it couldn't be his injuries. Gibbs was pretty sure he had seen the full extent of those. So, why was he hovering like a virgin on the wedding night?

"Something bothering you?" He demanded gruffly.

He knew it wasn't the subtlest approach. Some Agents he'd had would jump a mile just at his acerbic tone, before looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights. But in DiNozzo's case the brusqueness always seemed to settle him, it was gentleness that made him twitchy. Sure enough, Tony pressed his lips together, before tilting his head on one side and eying Gibbs with a rueful smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Just wondering if I will still have a job in the morning after I wake up crying like a little girl."

Gibbs' jaw tightened fractionally, the only sign of his surprise at DiNozzo's frankness. Then again, the kid probably thought he had no choice but to get things out in the open. It had been a rough couple of days, on top of a hell of few weeks for him. Hell, he'd probably have more reason to worry if DiNozzo wasn't having nightmares. Still, he knew how much the admission must have cost the younger man. DiNozzo was a lot like him that way.

"It happens."

He met the younger man's gaze, hoping to convey in his expression the support and sympathy he knew the kid wouldn't want to hear. He longed to ask. Was it the beating Matthews had delivered or the death of his partner? Maybe some case that haunted him? Except that, he suspected that it had more to do with his difficult childhood and DiNozzo wouldn't thank him for prying into that. So, he waited until the younger man's taunt expression softened slightly at his calm acceptance and then went to look for his book.

As he searched he could hear the tell tale sounds of DiNozzo gathering his things and using the bathroom and by the time he returned DiNozzo was hovering by the bed again. Gibbs shook his head in exasperation and stepped forward, determined to slap some sense into him, when Tony cast a look over his shoulder and he realised that the kid's eyes were dancing with amusement.

"This reminds me of this movie with Rock Hudson .."

"That so?" Gibbs pretended dis-interest as he walked around the bed, and set his book on the night stand, knowing that the very fact that he had acknowledged the comment would be all Tony needed to keep talking.

"He has to share a bed with Doris Day so they put a line of pillows down the centre to protect her virtue." Tony grinned, as he waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Yeah?" Gibbs busied himself with climbing into bed and placing his glasses on his nose as he turned on the bedside lamp and found the right page in his book. He knew he should be relieved that Tony was acting more like himself. But he couldn't help but feel a twinge of concern that the younger man could bury his emotions just like that. "Turn the light out before you come to bed, Doris."

He didn't need to look up to see the pout his teasing put on DiNozzo's face, he could hear it in his voice, as he walked over to the light switch.

"You know, I always thought of myself more as Rock .." He began as he climbed under the covers, trailing off as Gibbs caught his eye with a mildly interrogative look. Tony winced slightly as the realisation dawned that this meant that he was casting his very macho ex-marine Boss in the role of the wholesome blonde and he quickly backtracked. "Never mind."

Gibbs rewarded that with the snort of amusement it deserved, before returning his attention to his book. Beside him, Tony lay quietly, the bed was surprisingly comfortable, the crisp, clean, sheets and big squishy pillows, making it feel like a five star luxury hotel after the flea pit he had been staying in. His stomach was contentedly full and between Gibbs careful ministrations and a decent hot shower the dull throb from his back, which had become his constant companion over recent days had blessedly subsided.

"What?" Gibbs demanded, not taking his eyes off his reading.

Tony pushed himself up onto an elbow to survey his Boss as he wondered how the heck he did that. Outward appearances suggested that Gibbs was still utterly focused on his novel, but somehow his radar had picked up that all was not well with his junior Agent, even before Tony could find the words to express his feelings himself.

"OK, that's just .. creepy." He decided.

The lightening fast grin that Gibbs gave him in return, warmed him right down to his toes. Unlike his previous commanding officers Gibbs actually seemed to enjoy it when Tony voiced his opinions and pushed the boundaries a little. It had become something of a goal of his to get the stoic ex-marine to crack a genuine smile but this was the first time he had hit the full on jackpot. Still, he quickly tried to damp down on his feelings, as he felt his face blush with pleasure.

"Keep the place tidy, don't bring your dates back here and write down anything you finish on the list in the kitchen, we'll work something out that covers groceries." Gibbs' attention had already returned to his book.

"What about utilities?" Tony wanted to know.

"You give me a hand around the place, that should cover it." Gibbs allowed.

"And I should pay you rent or something?"

"You make a habit of charging your guests rent?" Gibbs wanted to know. "I invited you, remember?"

"Right," Tony bit his lip. It certainly sounded like Gibbs was happy to have him stay for a while. Even so, Tony wasn't at all sure this was a good idea. It had been a long time since there had been anyone to take care of him but himself. Even longer since he had enjoyed the level of comfort and security that Gibbs modest home offered. And that was the root of his fears. He knew he could get far too used to this. Which would make it all the harder when he had to leave. "So, how long ..?"

"DiNozzo, quit worrying and get some shut eye," Gibbs ordered firmly. "You wear out your welcome, you'll be the first to know."

"Right," Tony nodded. If he was honest, he needed the helping hand right now. What with his suspension and all it had been a long time between pay checks and moving jobs had incurred a whole lot of expenses he didn't usually have to budget for. And it wasn't like he ever had any savings. Every spare penny he had went to fighting his father's lawyers. Not to mention, he could really use a friend about now and whilst Gibbs wasn't anything like his usual buddies, he couldn't deny that he felt an undeniable connection with this man. "Thank you, Boss. I really mean that, because not many people would .."

"DiNozzo."

"Shutting up now, Boss," Tony turned on his side, snuggling a little under the covers, his smile still lingering on his face. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, feeling his body relax as it moved gratefully towards sleep. Except, for the thin tendril of fear in the back of his mind, that forced his heavily lidded eyes open, his pupils wide with an anxiety that on the cusp of sleep unwittingly crept into his voice. "Boss?"

Gibbs felt his chest constrict at that note of fear. In the field DiNozzo was as brave as they came. And in the bullpen he faced down Gibbs' wrath and unpredictable moods with a cheerful disregard that bordered on the suicidal. To hear the kid sound so dammed _lost_ made the blood in his veins boil with fury at an upbringing that obviously made him think that he would be abandoned to his nightmares.

"Go to sleep, Tony," He said quietly. "I've got your six."

"M'humph."

That appeared to be all the reassurance DiNozzo needed as he wrapped his arms around his pillow and immediately fell asleep. Pulling off his glasses, Gibbs turned his head to watch the rise and fall of his back as Tony snuffled softly in his sleep. He smiled, a little sadly, as he remembered all those nights he would steal into Kelly's room, her face open and peaceful as she dreamed. Her loss would never leave him, but at least he knew he had been a good father to her.

Fleetingly he thought of his own upbringing, when all was said and done the man had been a good father to him when he was growing up and he would always be grateful for that. Maybe, one day he would see his way to forgiving him for the more recent hurts. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like for DiNozzo being raised without a mother and with an uncaring bastard for a father. He felt a surge of admiration that the younger man had turned out as well as he had.

When his cell trilled for attention checking the caller ID was only a formality, he hadn't actually expected her to hold off this long.

"He's fine, Abs."

"Is he _really_?" Abby demanded. "Because you know Tony he says he's fine, but that usually doesn't mean fine at all, mostly it means really, really, a long way from fine, like a whole other continent. He was really scared he hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, I got that."

"But you guys talked, right? I mean, really talked? About actual stuff not just guns and evidence and bad guys?"

"Abby .." Gibbs frowned as he felt movement to his left, glancing across his eyes narrowed as he saw a grimace flash across Tony's features, even as his eyes remained tightly shut. As he watched, Tony began to writhe in the bed, his expression growing darker and his movements more urgent. "I have to go."


	22. Chapter 22

As they rode into work together the next morning, DiNozzo was unusually silent. Gibbs shot a covert look at him, frowning when he saw the tight, closed, expression on his face and the haunted look in his eyes. When they came to a halt in the parking garage and Tony still didn't react Gibbs shook his head.

"Let it go, DiNozzo." He counselled mildly.

As Tony turned to face him, his anguished expression told Gibbs that he was a long way from putting last night's events, behind him. Swallowing hard, he struggled to put his feelings into words.

"Boss, I .."

"I swear, DiNozzo," Gibbs commented, without heat, as he exited the car. "If you apologise one more time, I will kick your ass."

"Yes sir." Tony replied despondently.

Taking in the hunched shoulders and the defensive body language as Tony dragged himself out of the car. Gibbs realised he should have expected this, it seemed like the kid always had to make things difficult for himself, do things the hard way. Squaring his shoulders, Gibbs came swiftly around the vehicle bracing himself for what he knew had to be done as he stepped right up into his personal space.

"Hey! You walk in there looking like a kicked puppy and Viv will be all over you with questions, not to mention the attention you'll attract from Abby and Ducky and a whole building full of trained federal Agents. Is that what you want?"

He watched as a look of alarm flashed across Tony's face, they both knew he would rather die than let the whole world know his business, especially, when it came to something like this. Shaking his head the younger man visibly gathered himself together, straightening his shoulders and resolutely pushing his feelings down, before forcing a somewhat chagrined smile at letting his emotions so obviously get the better of him.

"Sorry, Boss."

Gibbs gave him a level look for the apology, which caused DiNozzo to wince and search around for a more suitable re-joiner as they crossed the parking garage together.

"I'm good."

Gibbs knew better. They weren't going to fix this overnight. He wondered if it was wrong of him to wish for a case. Without something else to focus on the kid was just going to carry on torturing himself about last night and there wasn't a dammed thing Gibbs could do about it until DiNozzo was ready to listen to him. But maybe he could throw in enough of a curve ball to serve as a distraction.

"That's good," He smiled thinly, as he pressed the button to call the elevator. "Because, once Dawn finds out that you're staying at my place I'm guessing you're going to have your hands full .."

"Oh no," Tony's jaw dropped comically, as he imagined her reaction. "Boss, we don't actually have to tell her do we?"

"No, DiNozzo we don't have to tell her," Gibbs said with exaggerated patience, giving the younger man's all too obvious relief the withering look it deserved. "Pretty sure Abby will already have done that for us."

As DiNozzo slumped dramatically against the back wall of the elevator Gibbs hid his smile. He knew it wasn't a solution, but it wouldn't hurt the kid to be pre-occupied with something else for a while. To her credit Roberts bided her time, restricting her curiosity to pointed sideways glances in Tony's direction as her partner did his level best to ignore her. But as soon as Gibbs got a call up to MTAC she was out of her chair and in front of DiNozzo's desk before he was halfway up the stairs.

"So, is it true, are you really staying with Gibbs?" He heard her ask. "At his house?"

* * *

It was sheer bad luck that DiNozzo came back from a coffee run, just as Mallard stopped by Gibbs desk to drop off some results. Listening with half an ear to the MDs report, Gibbs' radar tracked DiNozzo's movements as placed a coffee, first on his own desk, and then another on Roberts' workspace, not fooling Gibbs' for a second as he strained his sensitive hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Oh my," Mallard eyed the bright white bandage showing under the cuff of Gibbs long sleeved t-shirt. "Jethro, please don't tell me you have been maiming yourself with those hand tools of yours again."

Across the room he saw DiNozzo pause as he waited for his Boss' response.

"At least, I still have my hand," Gibbs answered blandly, hoping to encourage the MD to drop this line of questioning. "Power tools would have taken it straight off."

"Even so, Jethro, perhaps I should take a look at it. The human arm is a very delicate piece of engineering, it is all too easy to damage a tendon and left untreated that could cause permanent injury."

Gibbs resisted the temptation to close his eyes in dismay. That was not something DiNozzo needed to hear. Risking a glance over the MD's shoulder, he saw that Tony had edged closer, holding Gibbs coffee like a talisman as he swallowed hard, his eyes wide with dismay.

"Boss, maybe you should let Ducky take a look at it." He managed.

Gibbs raised a brow at him, not underestimating the amount of courage it must have taken for the kid to make the suggestion. One look under the bandage and it wouldn't take long for the MD to work out what had really happened. He had no intention of putting DiNozzo through that.

"It's not that deep. Barely scratched the surface," Gibbs looked from one to the other. "Now will both of you just drop it?"

"Well," Mallard pursed his lips. "I suppose you have more than enough experience of such happenstances to know whether or not you need stitches. I'm prepared to take your word for it for now. But if it's not healing in a day or so, I reserve the right to insist."

"It'll be fine, Duck."

Turning his attention back to his work Gibbs listened to the MDs soft footfalls as he took his leave. It didn't escape his notice that DiNozzo's steps edged closer.

"Told you to drop it, DiNozzo." Gibbs reminded him, before he could even open his mouth.

"Yeah, I know, but maybe you should just let Ducky take a quick look," Tony didn't want to admit how much all that talk of tendons and permanent injury had unsettled him. "It's not like it's a straightforward cut. Do you have any idea how many bacteria there are in the average human mouth? What if it gets infected?"

"Tony," Gibbs gave him a stern look. The junior Agent had had already stood anxiously by watching as the ex-marine had doused the wound with iodine, checking that all his shots were up to date and reluctantly agreeing that none of the incisions were deep enough to need stitches. "Quit worrying."

"But," Tony looked around to make sure no-one could overhear before he leaned in and hissed with soft misery. "Boss, I _bit_ you."

"My office," Gibbs decided. "Now."

He waited until the privacy of the small silver car, before rolling up his other sleeve, and thrusting his bare arm into DiNozzo's line of sight, rotating his elbow so that the long, curling, silver scar caught the light.

"See that? That was a screwdriver that got away from me."

Bending down he rolled up his pants leg and pulled down his sock to expose a long healed burn on his leg.

"That time, I dropped the soldering iron."

Reaching up, to find the tell tale raised tisse on the back of his head, he leaned forward, parting his hair so Tony could see the long, ragged, scar where the nine iron had made contact with his scull.

"This one, my third ex-wife hit me with a nine iron. You need to see any more?"

"No," Tony assured him hastily, a little nervous about what Gibbs might decide to reveal next. "I get the picture."

"Do you?" Gibbs demanded. "Each one of these injuries was entirely my own fault. I got careless, I didn't pay enough attention, or I screwed up. There was no-one to blame but myself," He held up his newly bandaged arm. "This is no different."

"Boss, I was the one who bit you I kind of think that's my fault."

Gibbs felt his frustration rise. The younger man had been writhing in fear, his face contorting with the physical or mental pain his nightmare was inflicting upon him. Gibbs had been very much afraid that he was going to make his existing injuries worse. So, when trying to reach him with his voice had had no effect, he had thrown caution to the winds and pinned him to the bed.

He should have known better. He _did _know better.

Even so, he had been surprised and somewhat taken aback by the ferocity with which DiNozzo had fought him. It had taken all his Marine training to hold him down, even as he hollered his name. The only response he got was a string of expletives as Tony, realised he was trapped, before he turned his head to the side and bit hard into one of the arms restraining him.

"Did you know it was me?" He asked now.

"No, but that just makes it worse," Tony protested. "It could have been anyone. What if it's a civilian next time? Or a woman? How can I ever trust myself again?"

"You ever do anything like this before?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"No," Tony admitted slowly after some consideration. "It's not like the nightmares come out of nowhere and if its been that kind of a week I generally don't feel all that sociable. Besides, .." He hesitated, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Spit it out." Gibbs encouraged.

"I might not have been through Paris Island. But I've taken enough self-defences courses as a cop," Tony couldn't meet his eyes. "There's not many people who could pin me like that. I guess, I kind of panicked."

Gibbs tipped his head on one side as he regarded his junior Agent. He had been the one who insisted DiNozzo came home with him. He had been the one who had pressed the younger man to talk about his father. He had been the one who had forcibly held him down and scared the hell out of him.

"Still think it's your fault?"

"You were trying to do the right thing," Tony was quick to excuse his action. He couldn't quite shake his own feelings of guilt that Gibbs had shown him nothing but kindness and he had repaid his hospitality with nothing but problems. "Look, maybe it would be best if I just checked back into a Hotel."

Gibbs stepped forward, as he searched his expression intently.

"That really what you want?

"No." Tony replied honestly, even as he stood braced for rejection.

Gibbs smiled, a warm, genuine, smile, as he reached forward and tapped DiNozzo lightly under the chin, eliciting an answering grin in response to the unorthodox show of affection.

"Then stay."


	23. Chapter 23

AN - many thanks for all the reviews - as busy as I always am I doubley appreciate people taking time out of their lives to comment on my stories - perhaps I should aplogise nowfor the the cliff hanger but only a few chapters to go and two new stories in the works. And Lindiloo if yiu really wish to kinow why I took the story in those particular directions please PM me and I'll be happy to discuss it.

* * *

One week later and Gibbs was seriously beginning to wonder if encouraging DiNozzo to stick around had been a good idea. But being a good marine he had just sucked it up. After two weeks he had tried, and spectacularly failed, to fix the problem himself. At 17 days and counting he had finally cracked and made the trip down to autopsy.

"Jethro, you are rather premature," Mallard advised him. "I have barely begun the examination of poor Seaman Rogers. You really must practise a little more self control."

"You see DiNozzo's blood anywhere around here?" Gibbs demanded.

"Ah," The MD glanced up from his task to meet his eyes. "Am I to assume that young Anthony is rather wearing out his welcome?"

"It's not like I've never had a house guest before," Gibbs turned on his heel and began pacing across the room. "Hell, I've been married enough times and Fornell stayed over for a month when he split up from Diane."

"But Anthony is proving rather more difficult to rub along with?" Mallard hazarded.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs said fervently.

"He's young, Jethro," Mallard counselled. "And whilst the pair of you are much alike we both know that Anthony has been accustomed to a life of privilege and wealth where the help took care of everything. It's only natural that he should find it a little difficult to live up to your rather exacting standards."

"Duck," Gibbs stopped dead and turned to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"It's rather what I imagine you are talking about," Mallard returned his attention to his work. "Dirty dishes abandoned in the kitchen sink perchance? Wet towels left on the bathroom floor. Empty pizza boxes strewn across the living room, mugs used many moons growing a new kind of penicillin under the bed? Do you know that is Alexander Fleming discovered penicillin? He was convinced that his experiment had failed and he left the ..."

"Tony isn't a slob," Gibbs cut him off. He shook his head. "Damn place has never been so clean."

"Is that so?" Mallard looked mildly surprised, before wrinkling his brow and taking this new information on board. "Then it must be his young ladies. I'll admit this one is rather trickier to address. A healthy red-blooded young man like DiNozzo is bound to be rather active in that department. Still, bringing his dates back to your abode is perhaps in rather poor taste. If you want my advice .."

"It's not his girlfriends, Duck."

"I do know Anthony is rather more enamoured than you of movies and television?" Mallard paused. When he got no response he hazarded another guess. "Or perhaps it's his unfortunate addiction to fast food?"

"Only when he's working," Gibbs corrected, coming to a halt beside a span of x-rays which he appeared to study intently. "He's actually a pretty good cook. Says it comes from spending so much time in the kitchen when he was growing up. Apparently Maria the family housekeeper always had time for him, no matter how busy she was."

"Oh my," Mallard frowned, his brow wrinkling in concern. "That might also explain his proficiency in Spanish."

"Apart from the cussing," Gibbs lips quirked at whatever story Tony had told him. "Apparently, Maria was a good woman."

"Well that is all most enlightening," Mallard decided. "But if Antony is keeping the place clean and doing his share of the chores I am rather at a loss as to what the problem is?"

"That's the problem," Gibbs insisted. "It's like living in a 1950's sit-com. The kid is practically falling over himself to do my laundry and put my dinner on the table."

"Ah." Mallard observed.

"Ah?" Gibbs raised a brow, inviting the MD to elaborate.

"You will no doubt have noticed by now that Anthony is not one to do things by halves. He does rather have a tendency to put his heart and soul into whatever he is doing."

"Oh yeah, I've noticed." Gibbs agreed.

"You have taken the boy under your wing, Jethro. You have showed faith in him when others despaired. You have stood by him despite a number of difficulties. You have invited him into your home. Is it any wonder that he is grateful?"

"Grateful is a coffee and a donut." Gibbs corrected.

"Jethro, unless I miss my guess you have given that boy more time and attention in thd brief time since you made his acquaintance than his own father managed the whole time he was growing up. He doesn't know what constitutes a proportionate response."

"What do I do about it, Duck?"

"What that boy needs is clear boundaries," Mallard decided. "You have to show him that you don't need him to wait on you hand and foot to gain your approval. I'm sure you can think of a way to do that."

"I tried," Gibbs had the grace to look a bit embarrassed. Admittedly, he had perhaps been rather brusquer than was strictly necessary. DiNozzo had looked wide eyed and wounded and Gibbs had felt even more like an ungrateful bastard than usual, "It didn't go so well."

"Try again," Mallard fixed him with a steely look. "Anthony's desire to gain your approval doesn't end with your domestic arrangements."

"I know," Gibbs nodded. He did know as well as anyone that as Federal Agents they put their lives on the line everyday to protect the innocent. That was unavoidable. Tony taking any un-necessary risk in the field to try and earn his respect was not remotely acceptable. "I'll take care of it."

As he rode back up to the bullpen in the elevator Gibbs pondered the problem. Talking to the kid sure as hell hadn't worked.. He wasn't good with words and DiNozzo seemed to have a hell of a time hearing what he was trying to say. He rubbed at his face. He considered asking for Ducky's help or even Abby's but dismissed that as the coward's way out. Tony needed to know where he stood with him.

A soft grin lit his face. He had the perfect idea.

As the elevator doors open ed he quickly wiped his face of all expression and made his way across the bullpen and settled himself behind his desk. He was surprised when less than a second later DiNozzo bounded to his feet and hovered until he looked up.

"Boss, is there any chance I can go early today?" The kid held up his hands, to forestall any objections as he carried on talking. "I know and I usually wouldn't ask, but I've got a line on a place to rent and the guy can only see me in office hours."

"You give anymore thought to actually buying a place?" Gibbs raised a brow. He didn't like what renting implied. He was already all too well aware of DiNozzo's itinerant employment history and was determined that he would break his two year barrier with NCIS. "It's a better investment in the long run."

"I know," Tony looked sheepish. He didn't want to tell the ex-marine that he ate a whole lot better than Tony was used to. That kind of grocery shopping was expensive. And even though Gibbs had flat out refused any rent or utilities, he was still having cash flow problems. It was hard enough to find the bond and the first and last months rent. "So, can I go? It's not like we have an active case and I'll take my cell."

"Or we could both go." Gibbs suggested blandly.

"No offence, Boss, but I'd rather chew my own arm off." Tony grinned brightly.

Gibbs had already accompanied him on a couple of apartment viewings. Tony hadn't been quite sure why his Boss had insisted on the ride along but given that the viewings were often on the way to or from work he hadn't had any real reason to object. He didn't know which had been more embarrassing, the time the guy had assumed they were a couple, the place where the ex-marine had taken one look at the neighbourhood and refused to let him even get out of the car, or their most recent excursion, where Gibbs had gone round inspecting the plumbing, wiring and traces of vermin and dry rot, before pulling out his gun and his phone in that order and reporting the landlord to housing. Part of Tony secretly liked the fact that Gibbs was looking out for his welfare, but he knew he couldn't presume on his Boss' hospitality indefinitely.

"There's no rush." Gibbs murmured.

Tony started guiltily at his Boss' quiet words. He wondered if he would ever get used to how easily this man could read him. Most people never bothered to look past what he wanted them to see. Scanning Gibbs expression, he relaxed slightly as he saw the genuine sincerity in those blue eyes.

"It's a decent neighbourhood," He reassured, passing the details across. "There's only one bedroom, but it's a good size and there's secure parking. And I promise I'll check for rodents and scowl at the wiring and all that stuff."

"Don't forget the boiler." Gibbs reminded him. "Winter in DC is no fun if the heating and hot water give out."

"Right," Tony nodded, deciding not to enlighten his Boss that he would have no clue what he was looking for or even think about telling him about the nights he had spent wrapped in a mound of blankets and all his clothes shivering in his Baltimore apartment when the system broke down. He didn't want to undo all the progress he had made as an investigator by looking like a klutz at home maintenance. "So, I can go?"

Gibbs looked down once again at the details in his hand. The apartment was in a good neighbourhood, it looked clean and well maintained and it was rent controlled. There was no practical reason for him to deny the kid this opportunity.

"Go." He granted his permission with a wave of the hand, a curt tone, and a total lack of eye contact, resolutely not making any attempt to examine the reasons he was so reluctant to let DiNozzo move out. The kid had survived for decades on his own without even knowing that Leroy Jethro Gibbs existed, he didn't need a mother hen and this was nothing like would have felt when Kelly left for college. When DiNozzo didn't move he looked up, emotion making his voice sharper than he intended. "You still here? Because, if you haven't got anything better to do I'm sure there is a few zillion records that need filing."

Gibbs tried to pretend that he didn't see the flash of hurt in DiNozzo's eyes, or the way his mask fell into abruptly into place, even as his spine straightened as he spoke in a deliberately bland tone.

"I'm gone."

He had moved three paces towards the elevator, keeping his shoulder s straight and his face averted when Gibbs cracked. Knowing full well that his pride was not worth Dinozzo's life and that that lesson had to be learned - by both of them - before the kid did something foolhardy.

"Dinner at 19.00, I'm cooking. Don't be late." Gibbs command halted him in his tracks.

"Steak?" Tony asked hopefully, over his shoulder.

"You going to be late?"

"No, sir."

"Be on time and I'll make rosti potatoes and red wine sauce." Gibbs promised.

"Really?" Tony flashed him a bright smile. "Throw in a bowl of rocky road with chocolate sauce and I'll be early."

Gibbs hid his smile. Kelly had preferred strawberry sundae with whipped cream, but the sentiment was the same. And God only knew how he had missed having people to care about who truly cared about him. None of his three marriages had ever quite hit the mark. He thought DiNozzo just might.

"Done," He agreed. "Go."

"On my way, Boss." Tony gave him a soft, genuine, smile. "See you at 1900."

As Gibbs watched him go with a fond shake of his head, he had no idea that the next time he would see him would by lying, pale and still, in a Hospital bed, with a life threatening knife wound in his side, as he waited for surgery to stem the internal bleeding.


	24. Chapter 24

AN – I can't always promise such speedy updates – but the nature of the last cliff hanger, coupled with your enthusiastic responses, and the happy coincidence that I had a day off today meant I can put you all out of your misery. For now. Grins.

* * *

The first sign of trouble was when Abby flew into the bullpen, pale and scared and shouting at the top of her voice, with Mallard looking grave and concerned, hurrying in her wake.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, you have to turn to the local news channel. I need to see if I'm right. I mean, I hope I'm wrong. And I'm not an investigator so I might be wrong. I really, really, hope I am. Wrong I mean. But then I am a Forensic Scientist and I'm pretty sure that I can recognise evidence when I see it so I most likely did see what I saw. But I really want you to tell me I didn't."

"Abs," Gibbs commanded, even as he rose to his feet and moved to the front of the plasma, flicking through until he found the local news channel. "Calm down. Tell me what you thought you saw."

In answer, she looked up as the screen now showing a live news report of a shooting at a car showroom across town. Moving right up close to the screen, she ducked and bobbed as if trying to physically look past the figures moving in front of the cameras as cops, paramedics and news crews filled their view. Then one of the paramedics moved revealing a dark-haired figure lying motionless on the ground.

"There!" Abby stabbed her figure at the screen, before turning around, wide eyed and biting her lip anxiously. "Tell me, Gibbs. Tell me it isn't Tony."

He took a step closer to the screen. But really there was no need. Even at this distance and with the poor resolution of the moving camera operating at maximum zoom, he could see the familiar dark hair and the same green shirt he had been wearing when he stepped on the elevator now stained crimson as he lay in a large pool of blood.

"Wish I could, Abs." He managed.

"Oh my," Mallard sighed, even as he moved towards DiNozzo's desk and picked up his phone. "I'll try and find out which Hospital they are taking him to. See if I can get an update on his condition."

"That's Stuart Sullivan's place," Roberts realised, as she came to stand beside Gibbs. "What was DiNozzo doing in a place like that? The guy's a crook."

"No-one has ever been able to prove anything," Gibbs spoke almost as an aside, as his eyes remained locked on the screen where the Paramedics were still tending to his Agent. They were trying to stem the bleeding, before moving him for transport he realised, as a gurney was wheeled on stage left. "Not even Fornell."

"That's only because Sullivan is smart and not too greedy," Roberts retorted. "What was Tony thinking?"

"He went to sell his car," Abby said in a small voice. "This is all my fault."

"All the wounded are being taken to Washington General." Mallard put the phone down.

Gibbs watched silent and unmoving until his Agent was carefully loaded onto the waiting gurney and stowed in the nearby Ambulance. The second DiNozzo' feet disappeared inside he turned to his team.

"Dawn, get onto Metro and find out what the hell happened. Ducky, see if you can get an idea of his condition. Abby, you're with me."

* * *

The thing Gibbs hated most about Hospitals was the waiting and the not knowing. He was the kind of man who liked to be in control and these situations always made him feel so dammed helpless. Usually, he would harness his fear and anger by using it to track down who ever the hell had done this to his Agent and make them pay. But right now, he didn't have the first clue what was going on.

Settling himself back into the hard, plastic, chair, he took a sip of the brown liquid which passed for coffee with a grimace, before he passed the Caff-Pow in his other hand to the pale faced Goth, who was still staring fixedly at the door, as if willing Tony's doctor to appear, her face etched with misery. He hands closed reflexively around the Styrofoam cup, but she made no move to drink.

"Talk to me, Abby." He said softly.

"Tony loves that car. He bought it when he was in College. He worked two jobs to make the payments." Abby sniffed.

"I know, Abs."

"He didn't want to sell her. He really didn't. But he's been really worried 'cause he said he couldn't stay at your place forever, not that he doesn't think you've been good to him, because he does. He really, really, does. I don't think he's ever had anyone looking out for him .."

"Abby." Gibbs stopped her. "The car?"

"Right, focus, the car," Abby took a breath. "So, after he viewed the apartment he called me and said he thought he'd finally found a place that would pass muster with you. Except now he had to find the bond and the first and last month's rent not to mention another huge honking sum up front for weeding the flowerbeds and putting light bulbs in the communal areas."

"Service charge." Gibbs murmured.

"Yeah, that. So, I offered to lend him the money, but he wouldn't take it. And then I got mad, because what kind of friend doesn't let another friend help them out when they need it? So, he told me how much he actually needed and it was a whole lot and I don't have that kind of money."

"So then you told him about Sullivan?"

It made sense. Stuart Sullivan didn't go around touting for business. He didn't need to. Gibbs didn't know how much of Sullivan's wealth came from the high end car showroom but he was well aware that the place was only a front for his well camouflaged criminal connections.

"He needed the money fast," Abby tried to defend her actions. "The realtor had a whole bunch of people waiting to view. She only promised to hold them off for now because her son-in-law is a cop. And the other couple of garages he'd tried had offered him a really, really, low price."

Gibbs scrubbed at his face. This wasn't the time or the place to explain to her that DiNozzo could be on thin ice just for dealing with Sullivan. And it wouldn't matter that he hadn't been in DC long enough to be aware of the guy's reputation. Ignorance was a thin defence when you investigated things for a living. And DiNozzo hadn't been in DC long enough to build up any connections with Metro that might smooth their path.

"Neither of you think he could come to me?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Anything else he might have said died in his throat as the Doctor who had greeted them on their arrival hurried forward.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm afraid the knife wound is as deep as we feared, we have stabilised him for now but we are about to start preparing Agent DiNozzo for emergency surgery to check out the extent of the internal bleeding and try to repair the damage, but we're having trouble contacting his next of kin," Dr Goddard frowned. "The number listed is no longer valid. Would you have any idea how we might reach a Michael Dyer?"

"Detective Michael Dyer was Special Agent's DiNozzo's partner in Baltimore, his family moved out of state after Detective Dyer was killed in the line of duty." Gibbs managed.

"I see," The Doctor looked gravely concerned. "Is there someone else we can contact, a family member, perhaps? I have to be honest with you Special Agent Gibbs, your man is loosing a lot of blood. There are no guarantees that he is going to make it through the surgery. I'd feel much better if we could obtain consent from a relative."

"His father lives in Long Island," Gibbs nodded tightly. "I'll make the call."

"I'd appreciate it." Goddard nodded.

"Can we see him?" Abby asked, her face pale and hopeful. "I mean I don't care if he's unconscious or stuck full of tubes, I just need to tell him that we love him and we need him to come back to us. Because for a really, really, smart guy, Tony can be really dumb about that kind of thing and he might just think it would save everyone a whole lot of bother if he just died. And it wouldn't. It really wouldn't and I need to tell him that."

Goddard looked like he was about to refuse, then he took in the tears in Abby's eyes and the grim set of Gibbs jaw and shook his head as he relented. He hated to admit it but the young Agent's chances were pretty slim. Even unconscious, hearing that these good people cared so much about him might just encourage him to fight. He had seen stranger things and the kid sure as hell needed all the help he could get. Goddard didn't think he could live with himself if he didn't do everything in his power to save him.

"Just for a moment," He agreed. "Just a few words and don't expect anything from him. He's pretty weak."

Goddard led them down the corridor to the room where DiNozzo lay. Gibbs pressed his lips together. The dark hair stood out starkly against the white sheets and the even whiter skin. He knew it was a dammed clique but lying so pale and still DiNozzo looked somehow smaller and more fragile than just a few hours ago.

"Oh Tony," Abby gasped softly, before rushing forward to hover by his bedside, hands fluttering as she struggled not to touch him, in case she dislodged something important. "You have to get well, you hear me? And then Gibbs will make everything alright."

Moving carefully she leant forward and dropped a soft kiss on his cheek before she melted back allowing Gibbs to step up to the bed. As he looked down at the stark features he was reminded of the moment he had pulled him from that car wreck in Baltimore. Leaning down, so he could speak directly into his ear, he murmured softly, letting his warn breathe ghost across the sallow cheek.

"Told you already," Gibbs managed. "You don't get to die until I say you can. You hear me?"

He cursed himself for a fool, when he realised he was holding his breathe, hoping against hope that Tony would give him some sort of sign. He had given the order that would have to do. DiNozzo would be just fine. He would make sure of it.

"Get started on whatever you need to do, Doc," He ordered gruffly. "You'll have your consent by the time he's ready to wheel up to the operating room."

Pulling out his cell, he moved swiftly towards the exit, Abby at his heels, waiting until he had stepped outside before hitting his speed dial.

"Dawn, I need you to locate a number for me."


	25. Chapter 25

AN - Many many thanks for all the reviews - I read each and every one and am grateful for your ehthusism, interest and support. I wish I could reply to you all but that would leave me no time to right - so instead I'm trying to show my appreciation by continuing to update as fast as I humanly can. And for those of you would catch the line about 'no contact' and think hang on - what about the birthday power sander - I have a plan for that!

* * *

Gibbs had had to make a number of difficult calls in his career. Telling a family that their child was dead by far the hardest thing he was ever required to do. Explaining to unsuspecting relatives that their loved one had committed a crime brought its own difficulties. But calling the family of one of his team to admit that that person had been hurt on his watch was a duty he always dreaded. If he had learnt anything it was that reactions were as individual as fingerprints. No two circumstances were ever quite the same. Still, nothing had quite prepared him for David DiNozzo.

"I'm sorry Special Agent Gibbs but Mr DiNozzo doesn't accept unsolicited telephone calls under any circumstances," The PA advised him. "If its a legal matter .."

"It's about his son." Gibbs cut her off.

"His son?" The woman paused, before asking in an uncertain tone. "Are you quite sure you have the right number sir?"

"Well, let's see," Gibbs was beginning to get ticked off. He didn't have time for this. Tony didn't have time for this. "I have the entire resources of a Federal Agency at my fingertips, so yeah I think I have the right number!"

"Look, Agent Gibbs, I'm not telling you how to do your job," The woman sounded distinctly uncomfortable now. "But I've worked with Mr DiNozzo for five years and I've never even heard him mention a son."

Gibbs blinked. He had known that things between Tony and his father were strained but he hadn't imagined anything like this. What kind of father could just wash his hands of his own flesh and blood so completely? What the hell had happened between them? Pushing that thought aside for a moment he focused on the task in hand.

"Well, somebody there must know he exists and right now he needs emergency surgery to save his life," Gibbs snapped. "So, I suggest you put me through to a person who can help me before I have you written up as an accessory in his murder!"

He only realised he was shouting, when Abby tugged furiously on his sleeve, turning his attention to look at her he ignored the sounds of protest coming out of the cell.

"We should go back to my lab," Abby told him urgently. "I know a way that will get us to Daddy DiNozzo direct. It's not exactly legal, so don't ask if it is. But it is fast."

"Let's go." Gibbs agreed, hanging up on the PA without a second thought.

He drove at breakneck speed, well aware that every minute was seconds DiNozzo might not have. As they exited the elevator into Abby's lab his heart sank when he heard a familiar heavy tread coming down the stairs. Urging Abby forward into her office he countered her wounded look with quick, urgent, sign language, to find the number. Still confused, she nonetheless nodded and went, giving Gibbs just enough time to turn around and arrange his features into a neural expression before Morrow emerged from the stairwell.

"If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to avoid me, skulking around down here," Morrow regarded him. "It's a good job I had security notify me the minute you entered the Navy yard."

"We just came from the Hospital," Gibbs shrugged blandly. "Abby forgot her purse."

Morrow decided not to pursue the point out that in all the time he had known Miss Scutio he had never seen her actually carry a purse, preferring to keep her valuables in the hollow heel of her shoe to make life easier when clubbing. Right now, they had more important things to discuss.

"How is Agent DiNozzo?"

"Multiple stab wounds," Gibbs reported. "He almost bled out. They are prepping him for surgery now."

"I see," Morrow sighed. "And I don't suppose you have any idea what he was doing over at Sullivan's place do you?"

"I have nothing concrete at this time, sir."

"And even if you did you would still stall until you could get the full story out of your boy," Morrow eyed him. "I don't need to tell you that if the Metro investigation turns up anything which might link DiNozzo to Sullivan's criminal activity then his association with this Agency will be terminated. Lord knows, he's already used up his nine lives."

"DiNozzo's not a criminal, sir."

"Jethro," Morrow hesitated, he hated that he had to ask this, but if he didn't others would, better for them all if they got this out in the open. "Don't get me wrong, DiNozzo's record in law enforcement speaks for itself, but his father is a person of interest to the FBI .."

"They've never been able to prove anything, sir."

"You think that will cut any ice with IA?" Morrow retorted sharply, shaking his head before continuing. "DiNozzo's shaping up to be a good Agent. I'm not about to loose him to a witch hunt. But you need to keep him on a tighter leash or it will be both your asses on the line. Are we clear, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"I'll take care of it, sir." Gibbs vowed, motivated more by the image of the young man left fighting for his life because he was too stubborn and too proud to ask for help, than the reprimand.

"See that you do."

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Abby rushed in, waving a post it note only to stop dead when she saw the Director, guilt written all over her face. "Oops. Sorry. Just keep talking. Pretend I'm not here. In fact, I'll just leave .."

"Abby." Gibbs calm voice stopped her.

"I probably don't want to know, do I?" Morrow shook his head. "Don't answer that young lady. Alright, I'll go make a couple of calls to Metro see if I can find out what the hell is going on and ease things along any. Whatever you are planning Gibbs try to stay on this side of legal. This Agency does not need another scandal."

"Understood, sir." Gibbs agreed.

He waited only until Morrow was in the elevator before taking the post-it note from Abby and, scowling at the number, before holding it at arms length, pulling out his phone with his other hand he began to dial.

"It's his personal cell," Abby was talking. "The one he takes everywhere with him, even on his yacht, and he's the only one who's ever allow to answer it in case it's some super secret deal."

"Yeah?" Gibbs waited for the number to connect. It began to ring. "How'd you get it?"

"Gibbs, I told you not to ask!" Abby scowled at him, before she easily capitulated, as he had known she would. "I got hold of Tony's cousin Petey and I blackmailed him until he caved and gave me the number."

"Blackmailed?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Just a few harmless threats, well relatively harmless anyway, Tony told me some pretty embarrassing stories about him," Abby grinned. "And it doesn't really count as blackmail because now I won't have to use them."

"Abs" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You know it doesn't work like that."

"Well, it should," Abby defended her point of view. Then she frowned. "Isn't it kinda hinky that he was more scared of his uncle than he was worried about Tony being in the Hospital? I mean, that's not the way families should .."

Gibbs pressed a finger gently to her lips to silence her as he heard the line click and the party at the other end pick up. The voice sounded like Tony but the tone was sharper, more demanding.

"Who the hell is this and how did you get my number?"

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS. I work with your son." Gibbs said evenly.

"As I'm sure my PA told me when you rang, Special Agent Gibbs," DiNozzo surprised him. "I do not have a son. Whatever trouble he has got himself into this time he can pay for his own lawyers. He's no concern of mine."

Gibbs sucked in a breath as he struggled to hold onto his temper. The bastard had known all along that he had been trying to reach him and he hadn't even bothered to come to the phone to see if his only son was alive or dead.

"Your son is in the Hospital, he was stabbed in the line of duty," Gibbs didn't think that was too much of a stretch. DiNozzo had still been on Agency time after all. "He needs emergency surgery to address the internal bleeding."

"Then I suggest you stop wasting my time and track down his medical proxy," David DiNozzo pointed out with a sharpness that Gibbs wanted to interpret as concern but knew could just as easily be irritation. "My legal obligations towards Anthony ended when he graduated from Rhode Island. I have neither seen nor spoken to him since. I can't help you."

"His medical proxy is dead Detective Michael Dyer was killed during an undercover operation in Baltimore," Gibbs said bluntly. "Without the surgery your son's condition will continue to deteriorate."

As his declaration was met with nothing but silence Gibbs jaw tightened, he felt like he was undertaking a hostage negotiation not speaking to the father of his wounded Agent. Still, two could play at that game. Drawing on all his experience he tried to think of another way to reach the man.

"He's been asking for you." He spoke quietly.

It was a gamble, he knew that. Not that he gave a rat's ass for what David DiNozzo thought but he wasn't at all sure how Tony would react if his estranged father suddenly turned up at his bedside. Still, he had never met a young man so achingly in need of the firm guidance and steadfast love and support of a father. God knows Gibbs would give anything to hug his daughter one last time. He felt he owed it to the lost boy that he occasionally glimpsed in the depths of DiNozzo's expressive eyes to see if he could help heal the rift with his father.

"We both know that is a lie, Agent Gibbs," David DiNozzo replied implacably. "My son is almost as strong willed as I am. I doubt that he would welcome my presence even on his deathbed."

"So, you're just going to let him die? This is your son we're talking about!" Gibbs was astounded. Again his efforts were met with frosty silence. Biting the inside of his cheek so hard that he tasted blood, he forced himself to focus on his objective. At least, the man hadn't hung up on him yet. There was still hope. With an effort he tried for reasonable. "Look, you don't have to come. Just send a fax to me care of NCIS and I'll take care of it."

"I'm afraid things are not that simple," DiNozzo replied. "I'm about to undertake a particularly sensitive business negotiation. If my competitors were to get wind of my intentions the impact on my organisation could be disastrous. I simply cannot risk the livelihoods of all my employees for the sake of just one man."

"That man is your only son you heartless bastard!" Gibbs could not restrain himself.

"And I only have the word of a total stranger that there is anything wrong with him," David DiNozzo's tone turned icy. "For all I know, he is standing right beside you and this is nothing more than another one of the FBI's botched attempts to land me in jail for perfectly legitimate business interests."

"He. Is. Going. To. Die." Gibbs was on his feet now, putting every ounce of his emotion, conviction, .. and fear .. into his voice as he yelled his frustration.

In the silence that followed, there was a moment when he thought he had got through to the man, a soft breathe of a sigh echoed across the line, an expected sound that spoke of loss and pain and sadness. But when David DiNozzo finally spoke his tone was all business.

"I will make some enquires of my own. If your information turns out to be correct I will be in touch."

As the line went dead, Gibbs stood frozen in shock. Tony didn't have the time to wait whilst his father made his enquires. He had promised the Doctor that he would secure the permission he needed to operate and he had failed. And the odds were it would cost the younger man his life. A wave of pain and guilt and fury washed over him at such a dammed senseless loss of such a bright, compassionate, soul and he turned, blindly striking out, welcoming the hot rush of pain as his fist made a hole in the wall.

Not enough. Not nearly enough. He drew his fist back.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, no!"

Heedless of the danger, Abby dashed forward, seizing his arm in her two tiny hands. Her anxious voice and familiar touch cut through his fury more effectively an order from any DI.

"Don't," she pleaded, her eyes full of tears, as she met his gaze, her fingers reaching to massage his bruised and bleeding knuckles. "Please don't. Tony wouldn't want this."

Sucking in a breath, he recovered his composure enough to give her a small nod, before he turned on his heel and strode towards the elevator. Abby stood frozen in place, hopping from foot to foot, as she tried to decide whether to hurry after him, or give him the space he so obviously needed.

"Gibbs, where are you going?" She asked urgently.

He spoke without breaking stride, or looking back and his tone was still full of pain and frustration as he responded.

"To fix this!"

As she watched the elevator doors close on his chiselled features Abby wrung her hands together and prayed to all the Gods she knew that Gibbs could find a way. Otherwise, she was very much afraid she would lose both of her two favourite men.

"Gibbs will find a way, Gibbs will find a way," She chanted, almost like a mantra. "He always does."


	26. Chapter 26

AN - despite the fact that I have rather shocked myself and managed to a chapter without a cliff hanger this is not the end but it is the beginning of the end - I think two more chapters will do it.

* * *

Tony came awake slowly, first of all feeling the dull ache in the centre of his body that spoke of a sharper pain, controlled by heavy medication. Then he became aware of the crisp, starched sheets beneath him, the pulsing throb of an IV in his arm, and the way his mouth felt like sandpaper. Well used, sandpaper.

He was in the Hospital.

Inwardly he gave a small scowl. Because either he was one hell of an investigator for deducing that without even opening his eyes or he had been in the Hospital way too many times. His ego wanted to believe it was the former, but in his heart of hearts, he figured it was the latter. Now if only he could remember exactly how he had ended up here this time he might be making some progress.

Baltimore. There was a car wreck. Mike had died. Not in the car but afterwards, on the operating table. And he had hurt his arm. But that couldn't be right. He flexed his fingers. His arms seemed fine. This felt like his gut.

"Gibbs, I think he's waking up again."

The footsteps, quick and sure, that crossed the room, brought memory flooding back, Leroy Jethro Gibbs suddenly and impossibly _there_ dragging his ass out of that car wreck when Tony knew, _knew_, the NCIS Agent had been ordered to return to DC, the IA hearing, the move to Washington, becoming a Federal Agent, joining Gibbs team.

"DiNozzo? You back with us?"

The voice was Gibbs, gruff with that no-nonsense brand of caring that suited Tony down to the ground, although, the hand that came to rest lightly on his brow seemed too gentle to be the ex-marine, more like the caress of a loving parent than the deft touch of a concerned CO. Tony swallowed painfully over his dry throat. His mother used to touch him like that, when he was very small, before his father started having affairs and she starting drinking in the mornings. He swallowed hard over his parched throat.

"Easy," Gibbs tone was soothing as the hand lifted from his brow, coming around to support his head as a straw touched his cracked lips. "Here, you know the drill. Take small sips."

Tony sipped obediently, feeling the blessed trickle of cool water, making a small mew of protest when it was taken away much too early. Gibbs dry chuckle didn't seem like a fair reaction at all and he arranged his face into an appropriate pout.

"You can have some more in a while," His Boss assured him. The hand supporting the back of his head tousled his hair slightly before it lifted, leaving him feeling slightly bereft. There was a small silence before Gibbs spoke again. "You want to try opening your eyes for me?"

Oh right.

Blinking slightly sheepishly, Tony waited as his eyes adjusted to the light and looked around the Hospital room. Gibbs stood at his right, Roberts was positioned at the end of his bed. A nurse hovered by the doorway. Looking down, Tony saw the small frame, keeping the blankets clear of his torso. Peeking under the covers all he could see was an expanse of bright white bandages, a very broad expanse.

"Ouch." He managed. "That's gonna hurt when the happy juice runs out. What happened?"

"You still don't remember?" Gibbs asked him.

"Um," Tony screwed up his features as he tried to recall. But all he could remember was a big blank nothing. "I went to see an apartment. After that narda, did I hit my head or something? And what do you mean, still?"

"We went through this the last time you work up." Gibbs shrugged.

"I woke up before?" Tony looked around, for the first time seeing the get- well cards and flowers pilled up on the dresser to his left. How long had he been here? "I don't remember that."

"You were pretty out of it," Roberts informed him cheerfully. "You called Gibbs, 'Gibbsy."

"I did?" Tony swallowed hard. Not daring to look at the very taciturn ex-marine. "Um, sorry about that Boss."

"And then, when we were leaving you grabbed Gibbs' hand and begged him to read you 'just one story' before we went."

"I did?" Tony could feel his ears burning, as he found himself unable to look anywhere but at his blankets. "Well, that's definitely embarrassing."

"Agent Roberts, take the car back to the Navy Yard. Give Morrow an update on DiNozzo's condition and let Ducky know as well. Then you are done for the night. I'll see you at 0800 tomorrow."

"But its almost a forty minute drive back to the Navy Yard at this time of night," Dawn whined. Not to mention Morrow would want a full sit-rep, Ducky would press her for medical details and Gibbs knew she had dinner reservations tonight. "Can't I just make a call..?"

From his vantage point in the bed, Tony couldn't see the look Gibbs directed over his shoulder, but even through his lowered lids he saw he saw the way Dawn paled and swallowed, as she almost hit herself with the door on the way out as she hurried to obey.

"I don't know what to say, Boss," As soon as they were alone, Tony tried awkwardly to apologise for his behaviour. "Sometimes, I get these really bad reactions to pain medication."

"Not your fault." Gibbs said gruffly.

Gibbs couldn't help but remember the bright joyous grin that had spread across the younger man's face as he had walked into the room. Despite his slurred speech there was no mistaking DiNozzo's joy and relief at seeing his Boss. Dammed kid had all but lit up at his entrance. Gibbs didn't have that affect on a whole lot of people. None of his ex-wives had ever been _that_ glad to see him even before the divorces. Only his first family had ever made him feel that warm inside.

And he didn't think he would ever forget the plaintive look on the boyish features when Tony had tugged on his hand and pleaded for him to read him a story before he left. The Doctor had looked awkward, and quickly amended the medication but what Roberts didn't know and Tony would probably never remember was that Gibbs hadn't been able to bring himself to extract his hand from the desperate grip, and had sat by the bedside until he was sure DiNozzo was safely asleep.

"If you say so," Tony was looking at him curiously. "Things seemed to have settled down now at least. Did I get shot?"

"Knife wound." Gibbs supplied succinctly, obviously waiting to see if his Agent could fill in any of the blanks.

"Oh," Tony thought about that. Images came unbidden, a flash of steel, a blur of colour and movement, white hot pain and dark crimson blood, lots of blood, both his own and others and far too much of it. "Oh."

"You remember." Gibbs read his expression.

"Yeah, some, I'd been to see the apartment. It was pretty much perfect but I knew I had to move fast. They needed the bond and the first and last month's rent by the following day to secure the lease so I .." Tony stopped dead as his foggy brain caught up with his memory and his expression took on a distinctly 'deer in the headlights' look as he tried to find a way to gloss over the next part. There was no way he wanted to admit to his Boss that he was having to sell his beloved car because he didn't have the money.

"According to the whose life you saved," Gibbs said blandly as he pulled his notebook from his pocket to check the exact wording of the witness's statement, looking over the top of it at DiNozzo as he read aloud. "All at once there was this screech of tyres and the sound of feet running. The dark haired guy came from no-where. He must have seen the gang pull a knife on me and pulled over to help."

Tony blinked once. But otherwise his face showed no reaction. Gibbs narrowed his eyes slightly and was glad to see Tony visibly wince. Out in the field the kid might be a whiz at undercover work but things had to be straight between them. That was the way it was supposed to be with partners.

"Guess I just happened to be in the neighbourhood." Tony tried a little too brightly.

"That so?" Gibbs countered dryly. They both knew that wasn't true. The apartment Tony had been to view was right across town from Sullivan's place. Just as they both knew that this particular conversation wasn't over, but so long as Metro were prepared to take the witness statement at face value Gibbs wasn't about to say anything different in public. "Get some rest. I'll hold Metro off as long as I can but they're going to want to take your statement."

"I'll be ready." Tony assured him.

Gibbs had no doubt that he would be. The fact that the witness had assumed that Tony was just passing by was a real piece of luck. It let them off the hook, this time. And there sure as hell wasn't going to be a next time. Not on his watch. And they were going to talk about that but he would let the younger man get back on his feet first. Nodding a curt goodbye he turned on his heel and was almost at the door when Tony's voice stopped him.

"Boss, I was wondering ... "

At the ensuing silence Gibbs turned around and looked curiously at the younger man. Tony was looking out of the window and his jaw was taut, his throat muscles working. Gibbs sighed he knew what was coming. He had hoped to put this off until Tony was a little stronger but he should have known better. Even running on fumes the younger man didn't miss much.

"You want to know who authorised the surgery." Gibbs put him out of his misery.

"Yeah," Tony turned to look at him, his eyes a little bright and his face a little pale as if braced. "I mean, I know Mike's dead so who ..?"

Gibbs hesitated. He knew how devastating the truth would be. But he could not bring himself to lie to him. Not about this. He knew that if the truth ever came out DiNozzo would never trust him again. Taking a deep breath he tried to deliver the news as straightforwardly as he could.

"I called your father ..."

"Guess it must have come as a bit of a surprise to realise that no one at his company had ever heard of me?" Tony interjected hollowly. "My father doesn't have the greatest track record when it comes to employee turnover. Not since he started drinking. I don't think there is anyone left among his people who worked for him when I was a kid."

"You ever know me to give up that easily?" Gibbs challenged. There weren't many ways he could make this better but he was going to make dammed sure that DiNozzo knew he had had his six. "Abby called your cousin Tony and got the number of your father's personal cell."

"Petey actually gave up that number?" Tony looked shocked. "Wow. He must have really thought I was dying."

"Abby black mailed him." Gibbs lips quirked, it was easier to think about that than how close Tony had actually come to passing away.

"Did you speak to my father?" Tony asked quietly.

His voice soft with a hope that almost broke Gibbs heart, for once he had hoped that his famous gut might be wrong, but all of Tony's longing for the care and support of a loving parent came through in those few words.

"Spoke to him. Didn't get anywhere. He thought it was all a plot by the FBI to foil on of his business deals." Gibbs cut to the chase.

He tried to keep his voice as emotionless as possible, but he knew he had failed to keep the bitterness and anger out of his tone when Tony's eyes widened and his expression softened in something like gratitude at the ex-marine's version of emotional support.

"Figures." Was all he said, but there was a world of loss in that word.

For several minutes neither of them spoke. Gibbs sure as hell didn't know what to say. He wished for Ducky or Abby. Anyone who might be better at this, he considered calling them but that would mean leaving DiNozzo alone which was simply not an option. So he stood by and offered what support he could by his steady presence.

"So, if my Dad didn't sign the papers, who did?" Tony asked, at last, his voice only a little rough.

In answer Gibbs pulled out the facsimile of the paper he had taken to carrying around in his pocket in case an over officious nurse decided to challenge his presence. Unfolding it he held the paper were Tony could see it.

Tony quickly scanned the official NCIS form, which asked for details of next of kin or medical proxy. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the name supplied in a large, loopy, handwriting, _his _large, loopy, handwriting, only to skip to the bottom of the page. Gibbs waited as Tony took in the hastily scrawled, but nonetheless entirely familiar signature.

"That's _my _signature."

"Hell of a thing paperwork," Gibbs observed, if Tony didn't know better he might think that the ex-marine looked a little awkward, even slightly nervous. "I've lost count of the number of times I've had a new Agent transfer in and it's taken weeks, months sometimes, to get all their information straight in their jacket. Good job we realised this had been misfiled just when we needed it."

"Misfiled, huh?" Tony looked back at the name on the form, feeling strange warmth in his chest when he realised that the words 'medical proxy' had been struck out and 'next of kin' firmly circled. He raised questioning eyes to his Boss. "Next of kin?"

"You have a problem with that?" Gibbs asked lightly, but his eyes were deadly serious.

Tony pressed his lips together. It was enough that Gibbs would dig out the form, painstakingly copy his subordinate's handwriting and forge his signature, as the younger man lay bleeding and unconscious, before pretending to the doctors and nurses, NCIS human resources and Morrow himself for all Tony knew, so he could get the surgery he needed. That Gibbs would also choose to designate himself as his 'next of kin' rather than the more formal 'medical proxy' was extraordinarily touching.

"No, Boss, no problem," Tony's eyes were drawn to Gibbs freshly bandaged hand, hints of fresh bruising peeking out under the gauze, feeling a surge of affection for this man. "Was that before or after you put your fist through the wall?"

He was more than a little surprised when Gibbs lifted up the abused hand and ran the swollen knuckles down his cheek in a cross between a cuff and a caress. Looking up, for a second Tony saw his own loneliness and sense of abandonment mirrored in Gibbs eyes and realised just how much this man understood. Tony nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Then Gibbs was turning on his heel and striding over to the door, tossing his words back over his shoulder.

"Get some rest. You're got a taxing day tomorrow. You need to build up your strength."

"I know, I'll be good to go when Metro get here." Tony promised.

"Hell DiNozzo," His hand on the doorknob, Gibbs flashed him a grin. "I wasn't thinking about Metro. I promised Abby I'd let her visit with you on the way into work. You're gonna need your sleep."

"Already on, it Boss." Tony yawned.

Satisfied, Gibbs opened the door. He had one foot in the hallway when Tony's quiet voice stopped him, the words slurred with an edge of sleep.

"Hey Boss? Does this mean we get to start picking out china? I like the plain stuff myself. Patterns always date so quickly."

Gibbs turned around, a retort on his lips but Tony was already asleep, his features relaxed and apparently content. Gibbs smiled broadly at the sight for the first time in what seemed like days, glad to know he had made the right choice and before he turned to leave he responded to what he knew Tony had been trying to find the words to say.

"You're welcome, DiNozzo."


	27. Chapter 27

It was two days before Gibbs made it back to the Hospital. A new case had seen to that. Forty-eight hours later and Gibbs still had nothing more than Ducky's time of death. Dawn Roberts was a solid investigator but Gibbs had found himself missing DiNozzo's way of putting seemingly unrelated factors together. He knew it was irrational to blame DiNozzo for getting attacked, especially as he had saved an innocent civilian and almost lost his life in the process, but Gibbs was proud of the fact that his team had the lowest rate of injury or hospitalisation in the Agency. He sure as hell hoped DiNozzo wasn't about to start bucking that trend.

The Hospital wasn't on his way home. Not by a long shot. And DiNozzo hadn't been exactly starved of attention. He knew that Abby and Ducky had worked out some kind of schedule where Abby had taken an early lunch to spend time with him in the mornings and Ducky had called by in the late afternoons. As a good CO he had done his duty by calling the Hospital morning and evening for an update. He knew that DiNozzo's injuries were healing well and that his Agent was doing everything that his Doctors asked of him, which in itself had been something of a worry, even before Abs and Duck had come to him, their faces grave as they voiced their concerns.

"I'm worried about him, Jethro," For once Mallard got straight to the point. "He hasn't been his normal self at all."

"He just got stabbed, Duck," Gibbs pointed out. "There is no 'normal' for that."

"I rather fear there is more to it than that. Metro's fortuitous incident report has prevented our esteemed Director from having to take more formal, perhaps permanent disciplinary action," Mallard observed. "But the boy knows he still has a dressing down coming from you, if not a more serious punishment, for his rash and impetuous behaviour. Given how he values your good opinion, making him wait for that is perhaps doing more harm than good."

"And he still has more holes on him than one of your mother's lace doilies," Gibbs reminded the MD. "Don't you think I should at least wait until he's back on his feet before I kick his ass?"

"In the normal course of events I would probably agree with you," Mallard retorted. "But as we are already learning young Anthony is rather a special case."

"You haven't been to see him for days and days. He probably thinks you're really mad at him, Bossman," Abby cut in, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Like can't stand the sight of him mad."

"It's only been two days Abs," Gibbs corrected. "And I've been busy."

"Tony knows that. And he feels really _really_ bad that he's left you an Agent down. If you can't solve this case he's all worried it will be his fault that the family are left hanging. And he probably thinks that you'll blame him and not want him to be on your team any more. I'll bet he thinks you're in with Morrow right now, arranging his transfer."

_"What?" _

Gibbs couldn't believe that. DiNozzo had his issues, but even he wouldn't think the man who had just signed up to be his next of kin, would also be looking to fire his ass. Except, that didn't meant that there wasn't something _else _bothering the kid. Gibbs had to admit he would never had cast the younger man as a model patient. He had been braced for repeated requests for real food and more than one attempt to sign himself out AMA. But by all accounts, DiNozzo hadn't even tried to flirt with the nurses.

"Jethro, _we _are well aware of why you are so frustrated with DiNozzo. You never like to see any of your people in danger," Mallard assured him. "But then we know you of old. You must bear in mind that young Antony doesn't have that particular advantage. Indeed, given his past history, that young man would be somewhat justified in his fears that you will abandon him."

"Ducky." Gibbs glared.

"See, we know that look is just because you're all scared and worried inside," Abby assured him. "But other people just see 'mean' and 'really really pissed' Gibbs. Which is fine if they are a dangerous criminal, because that's all we want them to see, but Tony is really good person, and now he probably thinks you hate him because something is definatley wrong with him, he's gone all quiet and un-Tony like. He even ate his green jello and no-one ever likes the green jello."

"Tony can take care of himself, Abs." Gibbs shook his head. "He doesn't need me to hold his hand."

"No-one ever really _ne__eds_ people to hold their hand, Gibbs," Abby pointed out. "But everyone likes it when people care enough to do it."

Later as he slipped unseen through the almost deserted hallways, Gibbs mocked himself for making the unscheduled detour. At this hour, DiNozzo would most likely be sleeping and would never even know he had stopped by. Even so, when he paused on the threshold of DiNozzo's room to see the younger man was still wide awake. Gibbs was suddenly glad that he had taken the trouble to drop by. In the subdued light Tony sat utterly still, lacking all his usual animation, the TV screen was blank, his Ipod discarded, his eyes dark and hooded as he stared out of the window. _Something_ was definately going on with him.

"Hey," Gibbs spoke up from the doorway. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Boss," Tony looked surprised to see him. "I heard you caught a tough case. Kinda late for you to be out on a school night, isn't it?"

"Ducky and Abby were worried about you," Gibbs cut to the chase. "Thought I should come and see for myself."

"You didn't need to. I'm doing great," Tony smiled, a little too brightly, for Gibbs' taste. "I've been taking my meds, doing my physical therapy and eating my jello like a good little Agent. You can check with the nurses. They'll tell you."

"I don't need to," Gibbs shook his head. "I've been calling your doctors twice a day for an update."

"You have?" Tony blinked, obviously not expecting to hear that. "That's actually nice of you, Boss."

"Uh huh," Gibbs moved forward into the room, fixing his newest Agent with a steady glaze as he asked in a deceptively calm voice. "You think I was just blowing smoke when I signed up as your next of kin, DiNozzo?"

"No, Boss." Tony assured him. "Not at all. You would never do anything unless you meant it."

"Good, because the way I see it, you belong to me now and that piece of paper just gives me another reason to ride your ass," Gibbs nodded sharply. "So, you want to tell me what's really going on with you?"

"I don't like Hospitals much," Tony admitted. "The food sucks, the sheets are starchy and they frown on you having sex with the nurses."

"Uh huh," Gibbs pulled out a chair and sat down, making it plain that he wasn't going anywhere until he got the answer he wanted. "Try again."

"You know," Tony scowled at him lightly. "It's not nice to badger sick people. And for your information, all those things I just said are completely and utterly true."

"I'm sure they are," Gibbs agreed easily. "Because you know what I would do to you if you actually lied to me. But they still aren't the reasons you've been acting like some kind of 'pod person.'"

"I knew you watched more TV than you want people to believe," Tony gave him a dark look, making a face when Gibbs simply stared impassively back. "Is it so hard to believe that I am a dedicated Federal Agent who feels bad about leaving his team short handed and therefore is doing everything his docotrs tell him so he can to recover his fitness to work in the field ASAP?"

"Not hard at all," Gibbs inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Knowing you, you've been going stir crazy in here, without something to challenge your mind and keep your thoughts occupied. Maybe, that's part of the problem."

"Ducky said your current case is a body found in a dumpster, but there was no physical evidence and no clues," Tony considered. "Were there any surveillance cameras around?"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs half- rose out of his seat, placing his palms flat on the table over the bed as he leaned forward to ensure that he had Tony's complete attention. "This kind of run around might have worked with your previous COs, but if you think for one second that I'm going to let this drop they must have you on stronger meds that I thought. Now, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Gibbs hadn't met a man or woman, Agent or Marine, who could stand up to him when he used _that_ particularly tone, so he was more than a little surprised when Tony turned his face away, his expression tight and closed, as he simply shook his head.

"It's personal." He insisted stubbornly.

Gibbs raised a brow at that, grateful that DiNozzo couldn't see the look of pride that flashed across his features, at the kid's backbone, even though it was directed at him. Rapidly reassessing his game plan he realised his mistake in going toe-to-toe with DiNozzo. The younger man might be one of the few people he had ever met who could actually out stubborn him. But there was one tactic against which the younger man was utterly defenceless. Placing two fingers gently under his chin, Gibbs steered his face back to meet his gaze.

"Anthony."

The gentle tone and the single word spoke volumes. Gibbs watched as Tony's eyes widened and his pale features coloured slightly at the depth of caring in his Boss' voice and expression, before his eyes narrowed to accusing slits, even as his voice sounded a little choked up.

"Kinda below the belt there, Jethro."

"Whatever it takes." Gibbs was totally unrepentant.

"Yeah, I'm getting that," Tony shook his head. "Look in the closet."

His face creasing in a light frown, Gibbs released his newest Agent and looked in the small closet more than a little surprised to see nothing more than a plain, pretty ordinary looking, cardboard carton, still firmly sealed with parcel tape and string.

"You got a secret admirer, DiNozzo?"

Gibbs had to admit he was curious as to why the younger man had left the box un-opened. It wasn't like the room was overflowing with gifts. DiNozzo hadn't been at NCIS long enough to garner more than the usual sprinkling of cards. Abby had bought flowers, balloons, and a selection of video games. Gibbs recognised Ducky's hand in the small selection of classic British films and mix of National Geographic and Criminalist magazines on the side table. But that was all.

"Hardly," Tony snorted. "It's from my father."

"Really?" Gibbs didn't try to hide his surprise. No wonder DiNozzo had been acting out of sorts. That was a hell of a thing to have to deal with after all this time. "You going to open it?"

"Maybe," Tony looked decidedly lukewarm at the idea. "He hasn't sent me a gift since before I left for College. Not even when I broke my leg and kissed my football career goodbye or the first time I got shot in the line of duty. I have no idea why he would start now."

Gibbs was silent. Which he quickly realised was a mistake.

"Boss?" Tony regarded him warily. "What did you say to him?"

"The truth." Gibbs shrugged.

Tony gave him a questioning look. Gibbs simply stared implacably back at him. He wasn't about to twist the knife by letting the younger man exactly how cold and calculating his father had been as his only son bled to death. The man had at least taken the trouble to confirm Gibbs' story. Perhaps the gift was an attempt to salve his conscience that he hadn't come running when Gibbs had taken the trouble to call.

"You want me to get Abby to take a look at it for you?"

That brought Tony's head up sharply. He was beginning to appreciate that being the butt of Gibbs' dry wit was a welcome sign that the man was comfortable enough around him to to let his barriers down a little. But sometimes, he still wasn't sure if he was joking or not. This was definitely one of those times. The man looked deadly serious.

"Er .. no that's okay. Its not ticking or anything. Its probably safe, or at least not actually lethal," Even so, Tony gave the carton a dubious look. "I think."

In response, Gibbs simply picked it up and placed it on the tray table over DiNozzo's bed, pushing it within reach, before pulling out his own knife and offering it expectantly to his Agent.

"So, open it."

Tony gave him an old-fashioned look, as if not quite sure if he had just been played or not. Gibbs gave an unrepentant shrug and simply continued to hold out the knife. With a sigh, Tony accepted it, wincing only slightly as he stretched up to slice through the tape, passing the knife back, before peering into the depths of the box.

"Oh." He managed hollowly.

His curiosity piqued Gibbs leaned over to look in his turn. What he saw made his jaw clench. It was bad enough that David DiNozzo had ignored his son for so long. Was this his idea of an olive branch? It was obvious that some hapless PA had completely mis-understood David DiNozzo's instructions to send something to his child in the Hospital. The blue, plush, bear was obviously intended for a young child. To add insult to injury it was dreessed in a minature cop's outfit. The man obviously hadn't even seen the gift, he hadn't even bothered to sign his own card.

"You know the funniest part?" Tony's voice suggested he thought it was anything but funny. "When I was a kid, I would have killed for a bear like this. Ever since I could remember all I ever wanted to be was a cop."

"I spent my whole childhood staring at my Dad's hunting rifle," Gibbs admitted. "Never was allowed to touch it."

"Really?" Tony looked at him. "Still, I bet he's proud of you now. What with everything you've accomplished."

"Wouldn't know," Gibbs surprised him. "I haven't spoken to the man in years."


	28. Chapter 28

People who didn't know Anthony DiNozzo very well often accused him of running off at the mouth. They saw the incessant thirst he had for information about their lives as the trait of a shallow gossip monger, rather than a natural born investigater, a man not to be trusted with personal details, much less their intimate secrets. But his friends soon learnt differently. The young man talked a great deal about not very much, but he never betrayed a confidence and would keep their secrets to the grave.

That a man as intensely private as Gibbs would confess his own estrangement from his father to make Tony feel better about his non-existent relationship with his Dad meant a whole lot to him. Even so, he couldn't quite hide his surprise when, instead of taking his leave, his Boss settled himself back into the hard plastic chair, toed off his shoes and propped his stocking feet up on Tony's bed, before tilting his head back and closing his eyes, in apparent preparation for sleep. Tony watched him silently for a minute or two before speaking.

"Um, Boss?"

"Uh huh?" Gibbs didn't open his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting some shut eye," Gibbs informed him. "You should try it."

"O-kay," Tony hesitated, but it had to be said. "You do know that the Hospital only has vending machine coffee, right?"

"DiNozzo, not even I can drink coffee when I'm actually asleep," Gibbs informed him. "Now, shut up and get some rest."

Despite his bemusement at this unexpected turn of events Tony found sleep came easier, knowing the ex-marine was close at hand. In the days that followed, Gibbs was never far away. From dropping by on his physical therapy sessions, a lightening fast visit to drop off some case files, or a slightly longer stay as they shared Chinese take-out, his Boss' steady support became a constant in his recovery, so that when the day of his release finally arrived, Tony felt awkward even broaching the topic.

"I'm just saying, you didn't sign up to be my nursemaid, when you offered me your spare room," He shrugged. "I don't want to take advantage."

"You're not."

"Well, that's real nice of you, Boss, but we did agree I would pay my way by helping out around the place, so now the Doc has me on light duties, I figure the least I can do is front up with some rent."

"Really?" Gibbs raised a brow. "And just how are you going to do that? You still haven't been paid. Metro has your car in evidence and you're in no fit shape to do a paper route never mind any other kind of emplyment."

"I haven't actually thought that part through yet," Tony admitted. "But hey, there's always E-bay."

"Damn it, DiNozzo, haven't you learnt _anything_ from what landed you into this mess in the first place?" Gibbs' tone was suddenly sharp.

"Boss?" Tony was confused.

"Pack a bag, DiNozzo and be out front in ten minutes. Do not keep me waiting," Gibbs snapped. He was already striding away, when he tossed over his shoulder. "And use the dammed wheelchair."

The ride home was made in stony silence. Tony cast a speculative glance or two at his Boss, but the set of his jaw and the glint in his eye, discouraged any and all attempts at conversation. As soon as they pulled up in his driveway, Gibbs pulled Tony's bag from the trunk, giiving him a look which promised permanent injury if he even thought about offering to carry it, and strode into the house, pausing only to deposit the bag in the spare room before disappearing into the basement.

Tony watched his retreating back.

He was no stranger to being in trouble. Never let it be said that Antony DiNozzo cared more about being a suck up than doing the right thing. His file was littered with reprimands because he had refused to simply toe the official line. And he was okay with that, because that was the only way he could sleep at night. It was hardly the first time he had managed to royally piss off his CO. But generally, he had a really clear idea why they were pissed.

Gibbs was different. The guy was infinately patience about things Tony knew were annoying. But then he would get all riled up about stuff that the younger man genuinely thought was no big deal. He sighed, considering his options. The smart money would proabably go for leaving Gibbs to cool off. But to DiNozzo that seemed like the cowards way out. After everything the man had done for him, he at least owed it to him, to be the one to try and make this right.

"Coffee first," He decided. "Cos, I forgot that last time and that didn't turn out so well."

Making his way into the kitchen, Tony began setting up the machine, adding the water and pulling the filters out of the cupboard, only to discover that the canister was empty. Scanning the shelves, he finally spotted a couple of refill bags sitting on the top shelf of the cabinet. He gave a pained smile. Of course that's where it would be. Bracing himself, he reached up carefully, only to gasp sharply as the movement pulled at his still healing wounds. Knowing Gibbs would definitely kill him if he busted any of his stitches, Tony moved a chair across, and slowly climbed up. Now he only had to raise his arm a little. It wouldn't hurt .. much.

"_Argh!_"

The guttural cry of pain was ripped from his throat as a totally unexpected, hot needle of pain raced down his arm and burned through his half healed muscles. Closing his eyes against the wave of agony and nausea, he realised, too late, that he was off balance, groping blindly for any kind of purchase to grab hold off, even as he felt his body begin its unavoidable decent towards the hard, stone tiled, floor.

"DiNozzo!"

He barely registered the word, or the feet that had come runing as soon as Gibbs had heard his first gasp of pain, before he was caught, hissing out a breath as the sudden halt jarred his body, a scent of sawdust and old spice, before he was lowered carefully to rest on the floor, moving to bat weakly at the urgent hands pulling his shirt out of his pants and exposing his torso to the afternoon chill.

"Hold still!"

Tony's eyes snapped open as he registered the anger in Gibbs' tone. One glance at his Boss' body language told him that now was not a good time to be a smart ass. He didn't think he had ever seen the ex-marine look quite so furious. Scrunching up his face, he hissed a little as Gibbs probed a particularly tender spot. The ex-marine shot him a look, as if he had almost forgotton he was still attached to his body.

"Sorry." Tony apologised.

Gibbs didn't ask if he meant for wincing, or for being up there in the first place and Tony didn't volunteer anything. Even though his ass was starting to feel a bit numb from lying on the cold floor, not to mention he felt like an idiot just lying here whilst his Boss played Florence Nightingale. He endured it for a few moments longer, before he couldn't bear it any more. Easing himself up onto one elbow, he peered over his chest, trying to get a look at his wounds.

"Did I give you permission to move?" Gibbs demanded.

"No sir," Tony flopped back down. He considered pointing out that since he was on sick leave _technically_ Gibbs was in no position to give him orders. But he didn't think that argument would cut any ice with the ex-marine and frankly he didn't think he would want things any other way. It was kind of nice the way the man always had hs six. He lay in silence for a few moments. "Permission to speak?"

That got him an unreadable look. It wasn't as if he had ever felt the need to ask permission to voice his feelings before. It was usually something he just did, loudly and sometimes at length, even after Gibbs had warned him to knock it off. Gibbs took his time responding, pulling down his shirt, apparently satisfied that he hadn't done any significant damage, and taking his arm helping him to sit up, before he responded.

"Permission denied." Gibbs responded flatly, but Tony could swear he saw a hint of something not quite amusement in his eyes.

Well, two could play at that game, Tony decided. He simply nodded and held his peace as Gibbs hauled him up and placed him in a chair. Glancing around the kitchen, the ex-marine tilted his head slightly as he realised what DiNozzo had been trying to do. Huffing out a small breath he retrieved a bag of coffee and went through the motions to set the machine going. Then he reached into another cupboard and pulled out a packet of cookies, which he emptied onto a plate. Then they waited until the coffee was ready before Gibbs placed two steaming mugs and the plate of cookies on the table between them.

"How long do you think you can keep this up?" Gibbs attempted to prod him out of his silence.

Tony was glad to hear that now the ex-marine sounded simply curious, rather than royally pissedl. Still, he didn't want to take any chances, so he simply hitched a shoulder, conceding nothing and giving nothing away. Gibbs still hadn't given him permisson to speak. He wasn't going to be caught out that easily.

"Not bad," Gibbs rewarded him with a lighting fast grin for not taking the bait. "You plan on waiting me out? Could be a pretty long wait"

Inwardly, Tony winced at that. He liked to talk, he enjoyed it. Gibbs on the other hand, was a sparse conversationalist at the best of times. The bastard would probably enjoy making him keep it zipped for as long as possible. Then inspiration struck. Pulling his notebook out of his pocket his swiftly wrote and thrust the pad in his Boss's face.

"_You only denied me permission to speak. I can still communicate." _

Gibbs smiled approvingly, tipping his head in acknowledgement of a point well made, before he simply reached out and plucked the pad and pen out of Tony's hands and threw them across the room, before raising his brow in challenge. Tony smiled. Never let it be said a DiNozzo ran from a challenge. Putting his hand in his pants pocket, he pulled out his cell and deftly tapped on the keypad. In his jacket pocket, Gibbs' phone trilled for his attention.

"Technology huh." The ex-marine shook his head. "That's not too shabby."

Hiding a smile Gibbs pulled out his phone, holding it out a little as he squinted at the small text. "_I can text you. And I can still speak to other people. So, I can call Abby or Ducky or the entire cheerleading squad of the Washington Redskins if I want to." _He had to admit the younger man had a point. But there was a flaw in his arguement. And Gibbs had never been the type of CO to let sloppy thinking go unpunished, if this had been a real operation that kind of unfounded provocation could get the younger man killed.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?"

Tony watched frozen with an air of disbelief as his Boss, calmly reached over, took the back off his cell, removed the battery, before he popped out the SIM card, and very deliberately put in his mouth, followed by a bite of cookie, swallowing them both down, taking a large gulp of coffee to chase it down. It took all of Tony's self-control not to erupt in spluttered protests as his Boss slowly and deliberately opened his mouth and raised his tongue to prove the SIM card was really gone. Scowling his defiance Tony decided it was time to raise the odds.

"I c-a-n s-i-g-n."

Tony spelled the letters out laboriously on his fingers, only realising that using his precious digits might have been a mistake when he caught the predatory look in Gibbs' eyes. Even as he watched the ex=marine pulled out his knife and flicked it opened, letting the obvious threat hang between them. Visibly gulping, Tony sat firmly on his hands.

"You still have something you want to say, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked dangerously, as he tucked the knife away.

He watched as Tony gave a dangerous smile, checking the knife was out of immediate reach, before extracting one of his hands and making a sign towards his Boss, which left no doubt of his feelings. Gibbs grinned ferally, he had to admire the kid's spirit, but that level of insubordination was just asking to be slapped back down. Rising slowly out of his chair, he circled around back of his Agent, much like he would when attempting to intimidate a suspect, noting with approval the way Tony was warily tracked his movements with his eyes, before he reached out, to slap the back of his head.

His hand never even touched a hair on DiNozzo's head.

Suddenly, Tony was moving, ignoring searing pain and healing injuries, to seize Gibbs' wrist and twist hard. His greater body mass, plus the fact that Gibbs was caught entirely off guard, allowed him to put the ex-marine on the ground, before either of them quite realised what was happening. His own eyes wide with surprise, Gibbs looked up into the face of his newest Agent, just as the full realisattion of what he had done spread across Tony's face.


	29. Chapter 29

Well this is the end. Finally. A huge thank-you to all who have kept me company through this journey, I have greatly appreciated your input and have read each and every review. Like most people here I write first and foremost the kind of thing I like to read and I'm just happy to share that with others who like the Tony/Gibbs dynamic as much as I do. I doubt I have many more stories of this length in me .. but who knows .. if the season finale is as physically and emotionally explosive for Tony as we have been promised, perhaps I'll be inspired! In the meantime I do have some plot bunnies for a few one shots which I will try to get up in the next couple of weeks.

* * *

"DiNozzo, stand down!" Gibbs barked.

The reaction came from pure instinct, the parade ground tone used to get the man's attention, and ensure he followed orders. Even as he issued the command, the ex-marine realised his mistake. A myriad of emotions, most too quick to catch, flashed across DiNozzo's face. But what stuck in Gibbs' mind was the way the younger man's eyes widened with shock, before the look of gut wrenching fear in his eyes caused him to bolt.

"Aw hell."

Gibbs was instantly up and following, barely pausing to register the drops of dark red, blood, which spotted the wooden floorboards in DiNozzo's wake. He didn't know whether to be worried or relieved that the younger man made it no further than the small, downstairs bathroom, leaning over the toilet pan to retch in painful, guttural, spasms. Pulling out his cell, Gibbs called Ducky, receiving an assurance that the ME was on his way, before he hung up.

"Easy," Gibbs carefully telegraphed his intentions as he moved to brace the younger man, trying to minimise the impact of his wounded torso by wrapping an arm around his chest, as the younger man dry heaved, bringing up nothing but bile. "You couldn't have waited until after we ate?"

DiNozzo made a despairing sound that sounded a lot like a sob, as he collapsed bonelessly into Gibbs' arms. Holding him fast against his chest, Gibbs dropped his chin onto the dark head, hoping that the physical contact would be enough to ground the other. Soundlessly, he cursed himself for a fool. In recent months DiNqozzo had seen his partner shot dead, been tortured by an abusive ex-marine and attacked by a random stranger. He should have been more careful. He had broken his own rules and assumed that because Tony acted like he wasn't afraid of him he could take liberties. Which was both stupid and dangerous.

"Think you can stand?" Gibbs asked after a while.

Tony seemed to consider that, before he nodded once. Carefully, Gibbs hauled him to his feet, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, before he helped him into the lounge room and settled him on the couch. Tackling the stairs could wait until the younger man wasn't pale as a ghost and sluggishly bleeding. Training sought out an old towel to press again the bleeding stitches, a blanket to wrap around shaking shoulders and filled a glass of water to press into a shaking hand.

"Take small sips, it'll help the blood loss." Gibbs instructed.

He watched as DiNozzo meekly complied, too dammed meekly for Gibbs taste, neither of them moved or spoke until the ME's footsteps echoed across the porch and Mallard bustled in, carrying the rather extensive first aid kit he always kept in the trunk of his car. Just because most of his 'patients' these days were already deceased did not mean he had forgotten his first calling as a physician to the living and Jethro wasn't the only Agent at NCIS who had occasionally required his services.

"Duck." Gibbs greeted him. "Thanks for coming."

Mallard nodded absently, his attention already on his charge. Taking in the downcast expression and the uncharacteristic silence, he quickly surmised that more than his medical skills would be required.

"Jethro, perhaps you would be so kind as to put the kettle on? A cup of tea would be just the thing."

Gibbs knew when he was being got out of the way. Part of him wanted to protest, not happy about leaving DiNozzo even in Mallard's capable hands. But the CO in him recognised that he had to do what was best for his Agent and Mallard would have a better chance of coaxing some answers out of the younger man without his hovering.

"I'll be in the kitchen." He agreed. Still, he couldn't help but add. "If you need anything.."

"Then we will be sure to call upon you." Mallard gave him a warning look.

It took longer than he was really comfortable with. Only the thought of what Mallard would do to him if he barged in kept him at bay. Instead, he focused on trying to make out the low murmur of voices from the next room. It was mostly Ducky talking but occasionally there was the familiar tones of DiNozzo's tenor voice answering. Finally, just when he thought his patience had reached its limit Mallard emerged, his face grave and his brow furrowed in concern, drawing the ex-marine well out of ear shot of even DiNozzo's sensitive hearing, before he was prepared to speak.

"How is he?" Gibbs demanded.

"Physcally, he is a very fortunate young man. There was some tearing to his stitches but I have been able to repair the damage quite effectively. The procedure was quite painful but that young man could give even you a run for your money when it comes to true stoicism."

"And the rest?"

"That, my dear, Jethro is entirely your problem," Ducky assured him with a small smile, before his expression turned serious. "Although, if you want my advice you will tread extremely carefully, Anthony is a very proud and stubborn young man but he is also greatly in need of steady guidance and constant support. If you are as committed to his welfare as I believe you are then you must make your feelings absolutely clear. There can be no ambiguity."

"I've got his six." Gibbs responded. "He knows that."

"Jethro, I am not talking about your work relationship. How many times has Agent Roberts resided in your spare room? Never, I do believe. Nor do I recall you acting as next of kin for any other Agent under your command. And not even Stanley could inspire the kind of loyalty you have demonstrated towards this young man. Your feelings for him run far deeper than Boss and Subordinate."

"He's my Agent," Gibbs refuted that. "Not my child."

"Is that so?" Ducky gave him a knowing glance. "Would that be why you called me out oof work on a busy afternoon to tend to his injuries, instead of simply driving him back to the Hospital? I heard the fear and concern in your voice when you called my friend. If I were to venture an opinion, I would say only Abigail has ever previously elicited this level of protectiveness."

"Alright, you've made your point. I'll talk to him." Gibbs ground out.

"Thank you, Jethro," Mallard was all smiles. "That is all the assurance I needed."

"You want your tea now?" Gibbs offered rather ungraciously.

"No, I do believe I will leave you boys to talk. Strike while the iron is hot as they say. Perhaps, Anthony would like some though. He is rather partial to a cup of Earl Grey and it can be quite soothing."

Gibbs worked out his frustration on pulling out mugs and searching around for sugar. Mindful of Ducky's words to tread carefully he deliberately softened his expression, as he approached his junior Agent, ignoring the defensive body language and simply settling himself down beside him, making sure that their shoulders and thighs were 'accidently' touching as he passed over the steaming mug. Tony tensed up at the physical contact but did not pull away.

"Feeling better?" Gibbs fished after they had sat there in silence a while.

The mostly haunted and still wide-eyed, look that DiNozzo shot him suggested otherwise, but the young man offered nothing further. Biting back a sigh, Gibbs shook his head as he gave the other a a gentle nudge, waiting until Tony made eye contact before he spoke softly.

"Hey," He risked a small smile. "Permission to speak."

"I'm sorry," Tony spoke so quietly Gibbs had to strain to hear the words. "I'll get my bag. I'll get out of your hair. You'll have my resignation in the morning."

"That what you want?" Gibbs asked neutrally.

"Does it matter?" Tony said bleakly.

"Not always," Gibbs admitted. "If you had screwed up an undercover op by being a dammed fool, or made some rookie mistake processing evidence which cost us a case, then I'd fire your ass before you had a chance to resign. But none of this is actually work related."

Tony looked at him, surprised. "You're my Boss. I work for you. That makes it work related."

"I'm also your 'next of kin'." Gibbs reminded him.

"Yeah, but that's just for times when I'm in the Hospital or something," Tony dismissed that. "It's just a legal thing. It doesn't actually make you family."

"You ever know me do anything by half-measures, DiNozzo?" Gibbs raised a brow.

"Well, no." Tony admitted warily. He had to have this wrong, he couldn't be hearing what he thought he was hearing.

"Then you better get used to the idea that I'm in this for the long haul," Gibbs assured him. "I can't promise I won't be a bastard from time to time and I won't promise not to kick your ass if you screw up, but that's all I will do. All I ask, is that if you're ever in trouble I'm the first person you call." He stopped, suddenly feeling un-nerved by the dead silence coming from his newest Agent and felt uncharacteristically unsure of himself. "You think you can be OK with that?"

"You don't need to do my any favours," Tony wouldn't look at him. "If Ducky thinks I still need a baby sitter I'll get a nursing service or something."

"Damn it, DiNozzo, aren't you listening to a word I've been saying? I don't want you to move out. I don't want you to quit. And I sure as hell don't want you to get a dammed nursing service to change a few dressings. I want you to let me help you," Gibbs protested. "Because that is what family does for one another."

"Not my family." Tired and in pain the words slipped out before Tony could censor them.

"No?" Gibbs reaction surprised him. "Funny, I thought you were the one who drove right across town the other week to pick Abby up when her date left her stranded. And I could have sworn it was you who somehow managed to get Ducky's Morgan running when he had engine problems. And the guy who gave up his weekend to help me build that rocking horse in time for Megan's birthday sure as hell looked a lot like you."

"She was only ten," Tony brushed that off. "She had already lost her Daddy, she didn't need to lose out on her best present as well."

"Tony," Gibbs struggled to hold onto his temper. He knew he would never have been able to keep his promise to the child in time if DiNozzo hadn't put aside his dislike of all things wood and pitched in to help with the sanding and painting. It seemed that the kid would do anything for anyone, but he had a real blindspot when it came to seeing that those things cut both ways. "I need you listen to me. Are you listening?"

"I'm listening, Boss."

"I was never mad at you," Gibbs pointed out. "I was upset that you still think my hospitality is something you need to re-pay me for. And I'm royally pissed that you got hurt again because you were too dammed stubborn to ask me for my help."

"In my defense, you don't exactly make it easy for me, Boss. You weren't exactly being all that communicative and you don't act like anyone I've ever known. How was I supposed to know what you're thinking?" Tony protested, still the idea that he might have hurt Gibbs feelings gave him pause for thought. Maybe, the man was as sincere as Tony wnated to beleive. Still, never let it be said he was one to quit whilst he was ahead. If they were playing true confessions better to get things all out in the open. "What about Sullivan?"

"Yeah," Gibbs scrubbed at his face, he _was _still mad as hell about that. But he was beginning to see the problem here. "You want to tell me why you didn't just come to me?"

"Ah," Tony winced. Truth be told he had thought it was his problem. It hadn't occurred to him that Gibbs would be prepared to do even more than he already had and even if it had Tony knew his own pride would have baulked at being so beholden to the ex-marine. You never knew when that kind of thing might come back to bite you on the ass. "I didn't want to bother you."

"And you don't think it bothers me when you are almost killed?" Gibbs asked, deceptively mildly.

DiNozzo wasn't stupid he visibly gulped as he picked up on the depth of feeling behind those words. He hadn't thought anyone could ever care that much about him. It was both uniquely reassuring and completely terrifying.

"About before ..," He managed.

"Wasn't your fault," Gibbs cut him off. He sighed, as Tony shot him a sceptical look. Maybe one day that would be enough to reassure but right now the kid still needed a little more explanation. "You've had a hard time of things lately. I should have been more careful."

"Was that an 'apology'?" DiNozzo wanted to know, a hint of his usual good humour lighting up his eyes.

"You hear the words, "I'm sorry in any of that?" Gibbs retorted, the sternness of his tone offset by the fond look in his eyes.

"Well, no," Tony admitted. "Not exactly."

"You're learning." Gibbs praised lightly.

"Not nearly fast enough," Tony berated himself .

"We'll work on it," Gibbs promised, giving his leg a quick, reassuring pat. "And you'll l know better next time."

"Next time?" Tony brightened. "There's going to be a next time?" At Gibbs look he hastily backtracked. "Not, of course, that I'm planning on doing anything like this ever again. But it's nice to know that there could be a next time. That this won't be the only time .. I'll shut up now."

"You know what you need, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded.

"A slap upside the head?" Tony offered.

"That too," Gibbs flashed him a quick grin. "But I was thinking more of a good lawyer."

"I wish," Tony sighed. If he didn't have to spend every spare dime on hiring cheap outfits to battle his father's fancy legal firm that would be something, actually getting his hands on any of the money he had coming to him from his Nonna's estate was beginning to seem like an impossible dream.,

"Here." Gibbs wandered off to the kitchen and plucked a card from a box of bits on the counter. "Give this number a call."

"Gibbs," Tony shook his head at the glod embossed card. "This guy is a classy beltway lawyer he's not going to give me the time of day."

"DiNozzo, just make the call, say you're a friend of mine. Man owes me a favour."

"You don't have to go to any trouble on my account," Tony began, his protests quelled by his Boss' suddenly icy glare. Sinking right back into the cushions, he instantly capitulated. "Unless, of course, you want to, in which case, go right ahead, knock yourself out."

"See," Gibbs gave him a thin smile. "You _can_ learn."

Tony shrugged scepticism still evident in every gesture as he took out his cell and made the call. To his surprise, he was put straight through and five minutes later he had an appointment for a meeting, pro bono. The guy was even going to come to the house. With an air of disbelief Tony carefully shut his handset and put it back in his pocket before looking over at Gibbs.

"You kill someone for him, Boss?"

"Maybe, once he gets you what's coming to you, you'll be able to afford a decent apartment." Was the ex-Marines only comment.

"That could take a while," Tony warned. "You know how lawyers can be."

"So?" Gibbs raised a brow in mild challenge. "Do you have someplace better to be?"

"No," Tony gave a shy grin as he considered that. "I guess not."

Gibbs knew better than to think all of DiNozzo's problems could be settled so easily. And he wasn't naive enough to think that the road ahead would be easy. But the important part was they would face it together. And they had already made a dammed good start.


End file.
